GATE: Asi que las Fuerzas Armadas Mexicanas fueron a pelear allí
by kaiserofdarkness
Summary: Si la puerta hubiese aparecido en Mexico ¿en verdad el pais podria hacerle frente a dicha amenaza cuando intereses del gobierno, narco y poblacion tienen sus ojos pustos en los recursos tras de ella? Version basada sobretodo en la novela y el manga. Pd- gracias a Hampnie Hambert por la sugerencia del nuevo nombre
1. Prologo

Bueno les traigo un proyecto que tuve parado hace casi un año por que la novela no se movía mucho que digamos (3 capítulos en casi un año sinceramente incluso en kikuslirus tenemos en paro el proyecto) y espero que con el nuevo anime la serie tenga suficientes fanáticos como para disfrutar de esta versión alterna de la historia

Agradezco a mis amigos Gabe y Neverdie quienes leyeron en su momento los borradores y me dieron algunos consejos al respecto para hacer más consistente esta historia sin más que decir espero sus comentarios y que esto sea de su agrado.

Gate – México

Prologo

Primero de Septiembre del año 2015… Ciudad de México 2:55 pm

La capital de la nación mexicana se reforzaba para lo que sería el tercer informe de gobierno de su actual presidente como era su deber y obligación establecido en la constitución ante la cámara de diputados y senadores unidas en el llamado Congreso de la Unión sobre una diversidad de temas que afectaba a la nación en últimas fechas.

Si bien México había superado a duras penas le crisis financiera procedente del efecto griego causando una alarmante devaluación de su moneda esa era uno de los numerosos asuntos que ocupaba la agenda del presidente para este informe:

Los problemas del país iban desde de la creciente deuda interna nacional producto de la venta de divisas buscando la no devaluación del peso mexicano hasta presunta complicidad con los grandes narcos de la droga en las últimas detenciones realizadas, Violación de Derecho humanos en numerosos hechos sociales como los estudiantes desaparecidos en el estado de guerrero e inclusive varios con vínculos a militares, sobrexplotación petrolera por empresas extranjeras bajo la llamada reforma energética y cuyo costo de producción era mayor a los ingresos obtenidos así como gran desempleo generalizado por sus últimas reformas fiscales eran solo algunos de los temas cuyas respuestas se esperaban en este evento para tranquilizar a la sociedad mexicana.

Desde luego no toda la sociedad esperaba la transmisión nacional pacíficamente así que igualmente tenían sus opiniones respecto a estos problemas nacionales por lo que grandes marchas se dirigían de todas direcciones de la metrópoli capitalina al recinto legislativo provenientes de todos los sectores sociales, desde maestros disidentes que exigían aun evitar la ya aplicada reforma educativa que les había usurpado de su mafia sindical en los estados de Oaxaca, Guerrero y Michoacán, grupos de autodefensa de los distintos estados del país exigiendo su reconocimiento y autonomía para actuar contra el crimen organizado que operaba a expensas de los cuerpos de seguridad, los familiares de los jóvenes desaparecidos ya hace tanto tiempo junto con los normalistas de siempre exigiendo aun el hilarante sueño de que se presentasen con vida las victimas de hace un año desaparecidas hasta grupos de anarquistas preparados para enfrentarse al cuerpo de granaderos que cuidaba las inmediaciones del palacio legislativo… un día de protestas más en la capital de la nación mexicana.

Ese día en el cual varias de estas fracciones se dirigieron a tomar el zócalo capitalino a señal de protesta y para pedir una solución a sus diversas peticiones, marchas de cientos de personas desde distintos puntos de la capital que se acercaban minuto a minuto hacia su objetivo como lo habían realizado innumerable cantidad de manifestaciones que les antecedieron por varios años atrás no sería como cualquier otro.

Si bien no había duda que todo estaba preparado para estallar de un momento a otro en la capital del país una lucha campal ese día como varios que le antecedieron, los comerciantes desde días antes rumoraban sobre un nuevo enfrentamiento en las inmediaciones de tan emblemático sitio similar a las del año pasado para desalojar a aquellos que habían acampado en la plancha del Zócalo capitalino por varias semanas se había vuelto rutinario en la capital del país.

Las fuerzas del orden estaban preparadas a varias cuadras alejadas de la plancha de la constitución preparándose para responder a lo que se vendría sacando sus escudos antidisturbios y armamento no letal para evitar sanciones de los derechos humanos nuevamente… lo usual en la capital del país para este tipo de situaciones donde se buscaba dar la usual imagen vista desde hace meses en dicho sitio, pero lo que nadie esperaba es que ninguno de los allí presentes fuese el causante de todo ese tumulto que se viviría ese día.

Y es que ninguno de los presentes que estaba preparado para iniciar de ser necesario una guerra civil ante la menor provocación en ese momento estaba preparado para lo que sucedería esa misma tarde… que marcaría un momento que se quedaría en la historia no solo de México sino del mundo entero.

3:33 pm inmediaciones del palacio de bellas artes

Los transeúntes y visitantes del bello palacio de bellas artes recinto cultural y patrimonio de la Ciudad de México se quedaron extrañados ante una inusual y gigantesca puerta de mármol adornada con un inusual grifo y quimera sobre sus pilares que sostenían una puerta de madera reforzada con acero surgida de ninguna parte sobre la salida del metro de bellas artes a un lado de este edificio, aquellos que salían no entendían el por que esa puerta bloqueaba su salida y les obligaban a rodearle, los peatones no lograban recordar haber visto esa estructura minutos antes y le tomaban fotografías con sus celulares ignorando su procedencia además de su obvia arquitectura estilo grecorromano que era contrastante con la del mismo recinto… apenas algunos sacaban sus celulares y cámaras para tomar una foto conmemorativa de esa inusual puerta cuando sus puertas se abrieron lentamente hacia el exterior dejando salir una inusual niebla ligera y una oscuridad absoluta en su interior…

No fueron pocos los que buscaron ver dentro de ella observando una oscuridad profunda al interior de esta cuando tras unos minutos se percataron de un extraño sonido que hacía eco provenir de su interior, minuto a minuto su volumen aumentaba y los pocos rayos de luz que ingresaban a la puerta pronto revelaron brillos metálicos de lo que ser que parecía ser una autentica legión romana saliendo en perfecta formación con sus escudos y lanzas en formación de falange acompañada de seres que solo pocos transeúntes que se dirigían a la frikiplaza cercana recinto al cual acudían los fanáticos del anime y manga japonés identificaban con seres de fantasía que se acoplaban en diversos espacios de la perfectamente alineada formación militar.

Estos legionarios si podían ser llamados asi usando escudo de peto metálico escudo rectangular y lanzas de madera con punta de metalica tras salir inmediatamente al sonido de un cuerno de guerra que hizo sonar una de las bestias arremetió contra la gente que allí se encontraba observando de tan inusual visión, estos empuñando sus lanzas a todos los que observaron minutos atrás la puerta no tuvieron dificultades en perforar la carne de los allí presentes y tras dos o tres empalados o al ver su lanza era ocupada por suficientes cuerpos agonizantes que desesperadamente trataban de sacar de sus cuerpos el pedazo de madera que les aprisionaba dejaban caer dicha lanza para que otros soldados les rematasen al tomar de su cintura una espada recta de color ambar con la que seguían su carnicería… la gente no pudo defenderse de sus picas que atravesaban con facilidad las chamaras, playeras y pieles sin esfuerzo alguno ni podían ofrecer resistencia alguna a sus filosas armas que atravesaban sus cuerpos con suma facilidad, incluso tras unos minutos un conjunto de arqueros logro lisiar a varios de los que intentaban huir del lugar mientras que otros amputaban sus extremidades sin esfuerzo aparente para rematarles cortándoles las garganta dejando se desangrasen

Minuto a minuto más unidades salían de dicha puerta mostrándose una división sobre caballos , bestias de piel griseasca de más de 3 metros de alto con un garrote en sus manos y una serie de lo que parecían ser serpientes aladas o pequeños dragones los cuales poco a poco empezaban a tomar formacion dejando que sean pocos los que siguiesen la carnicería, estos aguardaban que más tropas reforzasen las formaciones esperando ordenes mientras que varios soldados empezaban a apilar cadáveres frente al monumento a Juárez ubicado cerca de la puerta cuyo monumento fue usado para ayudar a apilarles, entonces salió un hombre cargando una armadura dorada cargando un estandarte rojo con una figura dorada que adornaba este de un dragón con las alas extendidas, se acercó a la pila de cadáveres y sin inmutarse lo clavo en el tras lo cual dirigió unas palabras a las tropas que aguardaban ordenes…

-¡nombre del emperador Molto Sol Augustus! ¡Declaramos la conquista y dominio del imperio sobre ustedes barbaros salvajes! –Los soldados elevaron sus armas en perfecta sincronía- ¡larga vida al emperador! ¡Larga vida al imperio!

Tras un grito de júbilo se desplego en su totalidad la armada allí reunida a lo largo de las avenidas en tres direcciones distintas… rumbo al zócalo capitalino, Garibaldi y hacia el auditorio nacional siguiendo paseo de la reforma.


	2. El rojo de la bandera Mexicana es

Bueno les traigo un nuevo capítulo de este proyecto el cual tras algunas decisiones se modificó en más de una ocasión je.

Les recuerdo que este proyecto toma como base al manga y la novela ligera por lo que se espera tenga un tono más acorde a estos que al anime aunque obviamente me dare algunas libertades posteriormente.

Espero sea de su agrado y espero sus comentarios en este y mis demás proyectos pero antes que nada quiero agradecer a Neverdie un amigo mío de esta página quien me ayudo a darle un toque más oscuro al capítulo con sus ideas retorcidas y con el cual eh colaborado en sus proyectos de avatar y teen titans

Así mismo quiero agradecer a Hampnie Hambert por sus comentarios y sugerencias que posteriormente aparecerán en este fic los cuales espero sean del agrado de los demás

Sin más que decir espero sea de su agrado el siguiente capitulo

PD- eh decidido dejar de intentar imitar el idioma de la gente del imperio por lo que él (*) representara que hablan en su idioma nativo los personajes –estar tratando de buscar traducciones en latín era pesado-

ADVERTENCIA: EL SIGUIENTE CAPITULO TIENE MATERIAL QUE PUEDE OFENDER AL LECTOR SE PIDE SU DISCRECION Y LES RECUERDO ESTE FIC TIENE CATEGORIA M POR UNA RAZON.

Capítulo 1

El Rojo de la bandera mexicana es por la sangre que une a los hombres como hermanos.

11:45 am Zócalo Capitalino, Centro de la Ciudad de México

El medio día se acercaba en la capital de los Estados Unidos Mexicanos y si bien en el centro de esta gran urbe se encontraban estructuras fácilmente reconocibles para muchos de sus habitantes y turistas como el Palacio Nacional, los restos del Templo Mayor o la Catedral Metropolitana, nuevamente dichas estructuras pasaban a segundo término en la gran explanada del Zócalo capitalino al estarse reuniendo un grupo de maestros disidentes procedente de los estados de Oaxaca, Guerrero y Michoacán reforzados por los familiares de aquellos normalistas desaparecidos hace casi un año y sus seguidores que había logrado llegar e instalarse en el zócalo capitalino como el año anterior y se preparaban para enfrentarse a las fuerzas locales auxiliados por los anarquistas procedentes de los planteles educativos locales.

Esta escena ya desgraciadamente común para los capitalinos al suceder desde hace algunos años hizo que muchos decidiesen pasar de largo de aquellos que planeaban resistir año en el zócalo capitalino con su plantón improvisado, inclusive gritaban por altavoces sus intenciones de resistir hasta el día de su independencia nacional, el día 15 del mismo mes y evitar cualquier actividad que deseara el gobierno llevar a cabo en dicha explanada ya sea el tradicional Grito por la Independencia o el Desfile militar del día siguiente para exigir les sean concedidas sus absurdas demandas de siempre .

Mas en esta ocasión para que no se repitiese lo ocurrido un año anterior de su desalojo forzoso por fuerzas federales hasta el monumento de la revolución diversos hombres de todas las edades, mujeres y algunos estudiantes encapuchados se preparaban para el ya común enfrentamiento que sucedía tras estos movimientos violentos, motivo por el cual ya tenían puestas barricadas improvisadas de simples piedras tapando las calles y pancartas mientras que otros armados con machetes y palos fingían hacer guardias que se les habían asignado en conjunto con los anarquistas en los principales accesos del zócalo capitalino donde destrozando las calles para poder armarse de piedras para el futuro enfrentamiento se sintieron preparados para resistir la ofensiva de las fuerzas capitalinas de granaderos… si creían tener todo lo necesario para resistir inclusive a los antimotines federales quienes al tener la orden de no dañarles para no violentar sus derechos humanos poco podían hacer para defenderse.

Los jóvenes estudiantes que se habían unido a esta manifestación para causar sus destrozos, aquellos conocidos por los medios como los llamados anarquistas disfrutaban mientras destrozaban vidrios de los locales cercanos y pedazos de banqueta para obtener unas pequeñas piedras, robarse algunas cosas de los locales cercanos y usurpar demás objetos que poder arrojar fueron los que dieron el aviso de alerta hacia los demas al ver al horizonte a lo que parecía una fuerza de la policía montada, acercándose a gran velocidad a su dirección…

Dicho acto extraño a los maestros un poco pero de igual manera empezaron a juntarse para hacer una valla humana que parase a la policía armándose con los pedazos de piedra sacada de la misma calle y uno que otro petardo explosivo listos para evitar el desalojo, algunos inclusive con machete en mano esperando detenerles hasta que las autoridades aceptasen el dialogo, tras una o dos horas de hostilidades, como era su costumbre… lo suficiente para que los medios les hiciesen ver como víctimas y los lideres lograsen excelentes prestaciones tras la negociaciones.

Pero dicha muralla trato de separarse desorganizadamente al notar como el sol resplandecía en armaduras metálicas sobre los jinetes de los caballos también acorazados que se aproximaban a toda velocidad hacia su dirección y al notar como la gente común corría hacia su dirección tratando de alejarse de ellos mientras que era empalada por lanzas como si brochetas se tratasen o decapitadas por relucientes espadas, dejando sus inertes cuerpos ensangrentándose en la calles, los cuales después eran aplastados sin piedad alguna por aquellas bestias destajando los cadáveres por su peso y su velocidad, aquellos jinetes que mientras se acercaban a su posición a gran velocidad… gritaban en un lenguaje completamente desconocido para ellos.

-¡caede ferarum! –* muerte a los salvajes-

De inmediato buscaron quitarse de su camino y huir despavoridos, mas no lo lograron a tiempo y las barricadas improvisadas fueron infructuosas mientras que el zócalo empezaba a llenarse de cuerpos inertes de los allí presentes que observaban horrorizados a dichos hombres empezar a mutilar a todo el que estuviese a su alcanze.

11:47 pm 3° legión de caballería Imperial de avanzada.

*Los salvajes en estas tierras son demasiado lamentables, pero numerosos.

Exclamo el capitán de la caballería imperial, quien dirigía la persecución de los barbaros para asegurar el perímetro de la gran puerta que había permitida la invasión a las salvajes tierras desde el centro de la gran urbe.

*¡No dejéis ni uno vivo!- dijo mientras empalizaba a un joven por su espalda con su afilada lanza la cual ya tenía a un agonizante hombre que desesperado buscaba sacarla- ¡su muerte servirá de escarmiento a los demás salvajes!.

Ordeno a su cuerpo de caballería, quienes empalaban a los civiles con sus lanzas con suma facilidad, debido a sus inútiles armaduras de tela ligera, todos aquellos que eran ensartados fueron apilados en varios montones mientras alguno que otro órgano salía de su ser.

El capitán maldecía mientras veía los lamentables ojos de un niño que aun buscaba en su desesperación retirar su empalado cuerpo de su lanza, agitándose con ganas mientras gritaba en un idioma que no entendía lo parecía suplicar piedad. Gruño con furia mientras levantaba la lanza y la usaba para empalar a otra persona que intentaba correr y así siguió hasta que tuvo 3 cuerpos en ella, por lo que soltó su arma y saco su espada de su vaina con la cual empezó a decapitar a aquellos que no eran aplastados por su caballo.

*¡¿Por qué no muestran resistencia?!- dijo mientras destajaba a un joven que no hacía más que arrodillarse y llorar mientras sostenía una cruz en su cuello en sus manos-* ¿Qué están planeando estas bestias? ¿Por qué no hemos hallado resistencia?.

Entonces noto algo que incluso obligo a parar su ataque, el de él y sus hombres… los salvajes huían a un inusual campo abierto en medio de la ciudad cubierto por una inusual sombra, al alzar la mirada algunos de sus hombres cayeron de sus caballos de la impresión al verlo, una enorme águila destajando lo que parecía una serpiente gigante, si bien en un momento pensó esta le atacaría rápidamente noto su inusual movimiento de este ser, tras analizarle mejor observo que no era más que un estandarte de inusual tamaño en medio de dicho espacio abierto.

*¿Acaso pensaron engañarnos con tan simple truco? - exclamo furico al observar que los salvajes seguían huyendo aprovechando los minutos en los que sus hombres habían parado al observar dicha imagen-* ¡esto lo pagaran caro barbaros!

Y es que aprovechando los valiosos minutos en los que aquella caballería se había detenido la gente busco huir en todas direcciones, algunos en su desesperación trataron inútilmente de abrir las puertas del metro cerradas por sus manifestaciones viendo infructuosos sus intentos que tras algunos disturbios en días pasados las puertas se habían reforzado por los locatarios, otros más listos se refugiaron en el palacio nacional o en la capilla metropolitana tras atrincherar las puertas tras que un militar de los que estaban en guardia esa mañana lograse llamar su atención para que algunos se refugiaran en su interior… otros simplemente decidieron correr tanto como pudiesen para buscar alejarse.

La gente entonces observo desde las ventanas aquellas estructuras coloniales que pronto serían sitiados por una enorme formación de legionarios que arribo y en cuestión de minutos empezaron a armar maquinaria de asedio lentamente tras ver lo inútil que había sido el intentar tumbar las puertas de madera solida por sí mismos.

Estos procedieron a arrojar flechas que herían a algunos en las ventanas pero que en su mayoría rebotaban por las fuertes estructuras de piedra, mas no importaba, solo distraían a los salvajes mientras estaban preparándose para derribarles, y es que mientras que la gente no sabía lo que sucedía con exactitud y buscaba refugiarse de dicha lluvia de flechas observaba aterrada como a aquellos soldados iniciaban a armar arietes e inclusive lo que parecían ser enormes catapultas con las cuales destrozarían dichos muros protectores para seguir con su carnicería, pero todo esto no importo pronto por que la gente quedo de repente en shock por la imagen que sucedió tras ello.

*voy a mostrarles que su truco no sirve contra las tropas del imperio* -Dijo capitán hacia sus fortalezas quien había atado un trapo a su flecha y tras bañarle en un líquido negruzco le prendido fuego, tras apuntar disparo su flecha directo al enorme águila la cual empezó a arder en llamas ante ello-* ¡allí tienen salvajes su truco no les salvara de nuestra poderosa maquinaria imperial! ¡hoy el imperio tomara posesión de estas tierras para la posteridad!

Exclamo bajo la imagen del gran lábaro patrio, la enorme bandera Tricolor que adornaba el zócalo capitalino arder en llamas por su flecha incendiaria desde su centro hacia afuera siendo devorada sin ninguna resistencia, esta imagen era acompañada por algunos montículos de cuerpos humanos que eran apilados por sus hombres que igualmente empezaron a arder al serles arrojados brea y antorchas como muestra del poder de su armada.

*esto debería ser suficiente para disuadir cualquier resistencia- pensó para si el capitán mientras disfrutaba de la vista de los hombres buscando salir de las llamas en agonía y siendo regresados a ellas por las lanzas de sus compañeros.

11:55 pm Embajada de los Estados Unidos en México en el paseo de la reforma

Las fuerzas de la seguridad de la embajada americana disparaban sus armas de fuego mientras estaban resistiendo la encomienda de unos extraños sujetos vestidos como legionarios de película hollywoodense, los cuales habían derribado el muro perimetral de alambrado de la embajada Americana en México.

Aquellas fuerzas de seguridad de esta compuesta por pocos guardias armados y uno que otro marine de su armada trataban de repeler a estas personas que no dudaban en intentar ingresar a esta con claras intenciones hostiles con espadas en mano y una que otra lanza ensangrentada… hace escasos minutos atrás una gran cantidad de gente había ingresado a la fuerza a la embajada desorientando a las fuerzas de seguridad de dicha dependencia y a su personal quienes de inmediato trataron de sacarlas y restringir el ingreso de estos a su edificio conforme a los protocolos internacionales, les extraño que algunos ni siquiera mostraron temor a las armas que sacaron para persuadirles mientras empujaban por ingresar al recinto con gran ferocidad, pero no fue hasta que inusuales flechas de acero cayeron del cielo y derribaron a una tercera parte de estos e hirieron de gravedad a varios más a las puertas del recinto que se dieron cuenta que algo inusual pasaba en la capital mexicana.

Los muertos en el asfalto que tenían aquellas primitivas armas penetrando sus carnes y causando que el suelo se llenase de sangre que pertenecía desde niños hasta personas mayores, muchos aun agonizando por el dolor provocado por aquella perforación por lo que todos en la embajada escucharon sus lamentos.

Los heridos y aquellos que aun intentaban ingresar a la dependencia no eran solo mexicanos sino de algunas otras nacionalidades fácilmente deducibles por sus tonos de piel y obvios rasgos peculiares. Más alarmante aún algunos aún vivos pero gravemente heridos pidieron auxilio en perfecto inglés por lo que los exaltados guardias dejaron atrás sus reglas y optaron por permitir el libre acceso a las instalaciones a los que aun pudiesen entrar por sus propios medios mientras que se procedía a regresar la agresión… a lo que parecía ser un ejército romano que empezó a dirigirse hacia ellos con perfecto orden y disiplina.

De inmediato los pocos marines encargados de resguardar la embajada y los guardias rutinarios realizaron una buena defensa efectiva del recinto por unos cuantos minutos en el que incluso se dio el uso de armas como las MA16 del ejército americano y pistolas calibre 9 mm encontradas en el recinto para la protección de la embajada. Las balas atravesaban con facilidad las armaduras de acero de aquellos hombres quienes caían sobre un charco de su propia sangre, incluso aquellos los soldados protegidos por sus gruesos escudos fueron abatidos con facilidad mas no retrocedían y seguían avanzando lentamente hacia ellos.

Por desgracia la embajada misma poseía un parque de municiones escaso por su misma naturaleza, por lo que con rapidez estas se agotaron no sin antes causar una buena cantidad de bajas entre los agresores…

Pero ellos no solo no paraban sus intentos por tomar el recinto. Aun tras llenar de plomo a varios de ellos y estar desangrándose en medio de la calle estos abrieron formación para permitir el acceso a una serie de enormes criaturas de colores pardos con un corpulento cuerpo les remplazaron y empezaron a dirigirse a la puerta para azotar con enormes mazos de madera la última defensa de la embajada, mientras que los pocos impactos que recibían apenas parecían dañarles.

Mientras los desesperados guardias intentaban derribar con las pocas balas restantes a los seres sin éxito, los diplomáticos y empleados al verse ante esa situación no paraban de mandar mensajes donde se exigían ayuda a su gobierno de manera inmediata sin que su contraparte entendiese bien la situación, quien pedía más información respecto de lo que creían había sido un atentado terrorista o toma hostil por algún grupo religioso.

Al ver que su contraparte no entendía lo que estaba sucediendo en su sede mexicana, aun cuando se usaron canales oficiales la gente dentro del recinto se desesperó y uso medios más libres solicitando auxilio para la delegación norteamericana, inclusive por redes sociales para ello rompiendo todos los protocolos.

Varios de estos mensajes eran para solicitar la asistencia de las tropas militares de la nación americana de forma inmediata aun cuando eso podría significar un acto de guerra… desgraciadamente tras ceder las puertas la embajada sus ocupantes se encontraron a merced de los extraños seres así como de los legionarios y no resistieron ni tres minutos tras ello mientras que la sangre cubrió el recinto de aquellos hombres que se vengaron por sus compañeros caídos.

Dichos mensajes que fueron enviados serian el inicio de un polvorín que posteriormente explotaría

12:20 pm 1 ° legión avanzada Imperial

-a las afueras de la devastada embajada Americana-

Tras el sitio y conquista de lo que parecía la sede de algún gremio de hechiceros de los salvajes, el cual se había cobrado más vidas de las que los atacantes hubieran predicho, el comandante de la 1° división de legionarios se decidió a tomar un merecido descanso en su marcha por la conquista de estas tierras inexploradas y para aumentar el moral de las tropas que habían triunfado sobre esa desconocida amenaza.

Si bien su persecución les había llevado a lo que parecía ser una trampa de los barbaros y los magos habían reducido en gran medida el número de su unidad su destrucción había sin duda reducido en gran medida la capacidades de respuesta de los salvajes de estas tierras por lo que debían ser recompensados sus hombres por ello.

Una gran variedad de sus soldados comían tranquilamente sobre los cadáveres aun calientes de los civiles asesinados, consumiendo sus reservas de carne seca y vino mientras que los orcos y goblins devoraban los frescos cadáveres de mujeres y niñas a tajadas.

Aquellos seres cuya apariencia era humanoide pero simplemente bestial tenían varios tamaños, ya que algunos llegaban a medir más de 4 metros de alto sin mucha dificultas, y otras tenían un tamaño de no más de 1 metro sin duda alguna habían sido esenciales para tomar dicho edificio y sus pérdidas eran aceptables para el imperio, por lo que aunque perdieron varios de ellos el resultado les había sido.

El ejército Imperial se dividió en varios grupos para comer según su estatus sociales en ese improvisado campamento mientras sonrisas y palabras de aliento por la masacre llenaban el ambiente.

Aquellos guerreros de noble linaje se preguntaban cuántas esclavos podrían llevarse tras la campaña a sus villas, de cómo disfrutarían del cuerpo de las esclavas en las frías noches de invierno o como las venderían por altos precios entre sus familiares a los barones, además también planeaban como intercambiarlas a futuro cuando dichas féminas ya no pudiesen complacerlos y se aburriesen de sus flácidos cuerpos por alguna retribución menor. Otros aunque de menor número, comentaban sobre las extrañas cosas que habían visto en esta campaña y discutiendo sobre qué cosas se repartirían entre ellos como aquellas estatuas de féminas que habían encontrado en su camino aunque no sabían cómo bajarían aún aquella dorada estatua que estaba sobre ese gran pilar a algunos metros de altura.

Por otro lado aquellos guerreros traídos por leva entre las clases medias, solo se quejaban de que las cosas eran demasiado fáciles para una campaña de tal magnitud presumiendo de cómo no habían mostrado mucha resistencia con excepción de aquellos magos con su rara magia tatata que había incluso perforado las corazas y escudos de sus compañeros... se extrañaron entre ellos de tener que viajar tan lejos por tal campaña y presumían de que harían con el salario ganado tras esta, aunque la mayoría de ellos estaba con las prisioneras.

Y es que aquellos desgraciados prisioneros que habían tenido la suerte de sobrevivir al ataque, que habían demostrado tener un cuerpo que resistiría algunos trabajos pesados que pronto realizarían veían impotentes como varios de esos extraños seres con armaduras de metal, despedazaban a sus compañeros capturados que eran heridos solo por diversión de aquellos hombres, para después arrojarles heridos a los orcos y goblings que se peleaban por desmembrar las articulaciones entre los chillantes lamentos y gritos de ellos para después comérselos frente al moribundo cuerpo destajado y rapiñado como si fuese lo más normal del mundo.

Pero sin duda las más desgraciadas fueron las mujeres jóvenes de diversas edades quienes eran desnudadas y arrojadas en medio del improvisado campamento donde, eran brutalmente violadas sin importar su edad.

Aquellos soldados no dudaron en arrancarles sus ropas para posteriormente someter a las chicas jóvenes al suelo entre más de una persona mientras que les penetraban brutalmente como si simples muñecas se tratasen, sus gritos de agonía al ser brutalmente penetradas por ambos orificios simultáneamente e inclusive destrozadas por algún puño que ingresaban por simple diversión en sus muchas veces vírgenes orificios eran silenciados por dichos hombres cuando penetraban con sus sucios penes sus bocas hasta su gargantas donde algunos se corrían y disfrutaban verlas asfixiarse hasta verles tragar el semen u orina, algunos hacían sus necesidades sobre las chicas que habían perdido el conocimiento para reanimarles y seguir con su violación dicho acto se repetía una y otra vez, hasta que las pobres eran incapaces de hablar o quejarse siquiera por el trato recibido.

Las niñas por otro lado sufrían menos ya que muchos de los soldados de noble linaje ya les habían apartado para llevárselas a sus villas, felices por obtener jóvenes con tal inusual tono de piel más habían sido lo bastante generosos para permitirle a dichos hombres a disfrutar de sus pequeñas bocas por lo que estas tenían sus rostros llenos de esperma y orina mientras las lágrimas cubrían sus rostros mientras eran forzadas a practicarle sexo oral a las tropas.

Pero la mayoría de las mujeres y las más desdichadas simplemente no eran del gusto de aquellas tropas por algún sobrepeso u otras cosas, por lo que decidieron divertirse antes de dárselas a los orcos matándoles tras jugar sexualmente con ellas, algunas eran obligadas a sentarse sobre las espadas u botellas rotas para morir por dicho acto , algunas otras eran engañadas para matarse entre sí bajo la promesa de ser liberada o alguna de las demás chicas a golpes para verlas morir por dichas heridas, otras eran violadas igualmente pero apuñaladas o decapitadas tras cometer el acto y las menos afortunadas aquellas que en algún momento habían tratado de resistirse o de huir habían sido llevadas a los corceles.

Estas últimas habían tenido posiblemente la muerte más cruel posible siendo sometidas para que las bestias violasen sus cuerpos con sus enormes miembros causándoles una lenta y horrible muerte al destrozarles sus vaginas y dañar sus órganos internos, algunas tuvieron suerte y fueron aplastadas por las bestias por no poder controlarles dándoles una muerte más rápida y menos dolorosa pero la mayoría solo podía sentir como la sangre salía con cada embestida que los animales les daban mientras su vida se esfumaba entre las risas de los legionarios al ver a las bestias eyacular en aquellas mujeres.

No paso mucho para que la Fuerza de retaguardia pasara por el campamento y siguiese su camino más el comandante de esta ordeno a uno de sus abanderados a adornar el mismo con el estandarte imperial que se clavó sobre la pila de restos que esperaban ser devorados por las proclamo a los cuatro vientos.

*Barbaros teman y supliquen piedad, el imperio ha venido a conquistarlos, ríndanse o mueran-saco su espada y le hablo a las tropas-* ¡nuestros hermanos se han ganado un breve descanso tras una escaramuza, pero ya es hora de que nosotros ganemos el nuestro!

Y siguió su camino de conquista siguiendo la avenida.

1:05 pm inmediaciones del barrio bravo de Tepito

En Tepito uno de los tianguis más grandes del mundo sucedía una masacre sin precedentes, una lluvia de flechas de punta de acero habían derribado a muchos locatarios de este sitio junto con numerosos compradores entre los que se incluían mujeres y niños de diversas edades, todo esto antes de que los soldados de infantería del imperio terminaban el trabajo clavando sus espadas en los estómagos de sus víctimas para acabar con aquellos que parecían ser una amenaza, aunque de vez en cuando tomaban alguna de las cosas extrañas para ellos de los diversos puestos con curiosidad y duda mientras que se apilaba y quemaba con vida a los heridos que consideraban inferiores en una enorme pila de cuerpos humanos de la cual se evitaba escaparan picando con lanzas a la gente con la piel achicharrándose y tratando de huir por sus vidas.

*je mira como chillan los salvajes… * dijo uno mientras clavaba la lanza en el pecho de un infante que agonizaba de dolor* son como cerdos.

La pila de cuerpos sería una señal de la supremacía de los soldados de imperio sobre los barbaros de este mundo desde su perspectiva y aunque algunos de estos parecían haber usado magia para herir o eliminar algunas de las tropas, poco pudieron hacer frente a su superioridad numérica aunque los escuadrones que habían ido a perseguir a los rebeldes aún estaban en persecución.

Dichos intentos de resistencia debía ser eliminados en el acto los perpetradores ser ejecutados de una manera ejemplar para dar el escarmiento a estos futuros esclavos del imperio y dar a conocer que no había manera de resistir su poderío militar.

Después de todo el Imperio era Eterno nadie podía oponérseles y todos los barbaros solo tenían el destino de someterse o morir.

Protegidos por aladas criaturas que surcaban el cielo, y habían escupido fuego y muerte sobre los indefensos hombres no había duda alguna de que el gran imperio había iniciado de la mejor manera con el sometimiento de estas extrañas tierras.


	3. ¿Golpe, Insurreccion o que sucede?

Bueno perdonen el retraso con las fiestas decembrinas y algunos trabajos de última hora así como la traducción de nuevos proyectos en kikuslirus – más que nada por la desaparición de varios traductores en últimas fechas- les traigo un nuevo capítulo de este proyecto el cual espero sea de su agrado, de igual manera le agradezco a mi camarada Neverdie que me dio algunas sugerencias para hacer más amena la lectura de este capítulo.

Espero sus opiniones y comentarios en este y mis demás proyectos.

Capítulo 2

Insurrección, invasión ¿Qué está sucediendo?

15:15 pm Ciudad de México

Residencia oficial de los pinos

En las oficinas centrales del gobierno Mexicano tras los primeros e imprecisos informes respecto a una insurrección armada que se llevaba a cabo en el zócalo capitalino había puesto en estado de alerta a los tres poderes de gobierno de distinta manera según sus protocolos de seguridad.

El poder legislativo representado por los diputados y senadores de las cámaras correspondientes de diversa ideología política había abandonado sus respectivas sesiones a la par de la cancelación del tercer informe de gobierno mientras que se dirigían rápidamente a refugios designados para casos de desastres naturales en la ciudad escoltados por sus fuerzas de seguridad de sus diversos partidos con gran temor pensando que los insurrectos vendrían a por ellos con causas justas después de que todos sus excesivos gastos no pasaban desapercibidos por los medios… incluso las disputas partidistas se dejaron de lado y varios contingentes combinados se abrían paso buscando el salir lo más rápido posible de sus recintos.

El poder judicial había suspendido toda sus funciones y se había fortificado sus inmediaciones en lo que se trasladaba a los ministros a un lugar seguro con dificultades dada su avanzada edad, pero algunos de esos viejos funcionarios aun buscaban resguardar algunos de los libros jurídicos de la nación, aquellas valiosas tesis jurídicas, jurisprudencias o archivos donde se recopilaba los datos criminales de las mayores cabecillas del crimen organizado para evitar cayesen en posibles manos equivocadas durante la confusión de lo que se creía aún era una sublevación así como los textos jurídicos más importantes para la nación como primeras copias de las misma carta magna.

Mientras tanto el poder ejecutivo representado por el presidente mexicano había realizado la mejor opción a realizar en dicha situación que tuvo en su mente el mandatario… huir inmediatamente de la capital del país para garantizar su propia seguridad abandonando incluso a sus familiares y se rumoraba se dirigía hacia el norte a buscar refugio al ser posible blanco prioritario de la insurrección armada dejando solo el secretario de gobernación al frente del gobierno nacional mientras que este mantenía en funciones dicha figura con los pocos recursos logísticos que tenía para mantenerse informado del progreso de lo que aún se creía era una insubordinación armada aun así las cosas estaban fuera de todo pronóstico, algo no cuadraba en el lugar…

El Secretario de Gobernación recibía en la que era la oficina presidencial los diversos informes de distintas fuentes que había recopilado el estado mayor donde se confirmaba que un inusual grupo de anarquistas se encontraba matado de manera indiscriminada a civiles en el zócalo capitalino y sus inmediaciones, según los primeros reportes e informes de las cámaras de vigilancias aledañas de seguridad local se confirmó que estos habían asesinado descaradamente sin importar su sexo u edad con toda alevosía y ventaja a civiles inocentes como si disfrutasen de ello sin buscar siquiera medir palabra o exigencia alguna y mostraban señales inusuales de organización y muestras de fanatismo extremo.

-¿pero que son esas cosas que se ven a lo lejos?- dijo para si el dirigente observando las capturas de pantalla que parecía mostrar inusuales figuras de gran tamaño siguiendo a los insurrectos en su barbarie sin claridad alguna por la deficiencias del equipo de origen- ¿porque no invirtieron en camaradas de calidad cuando se instalaron estas cosas? como siempre buscando sacar tajada de lo que se puede esos del sol amarillo.

Se quejó mientras que siguiendo el patrón de las cámaras podía deducir que un grupo muy grande de los insurrectos avanzaban hacia el sur por medio de la avenida reforma siguiendo su carnicería y destrucción a lo largo de ella sin encontrar resistencia alguna.

-Hay algo aquí que no tiene sentido… ¿Por qué causan tantas muertes sabiendo que eso impediría su reconocimiento posteriormente tras el golpe? –Dijo pensando para sí mismo- es obvio ninguna nación reconocería a aquellos que autorizaron esta barbarie… con excepción de los americanos, a ellos les compras con dinero y ya está… pero dudo sea un ataque de falsa bandera.

Igualmente el secretario miraba preocupado otra información sobre su mesa… se le hacía saber que se había interceptado un cable diplomático de la embajada Americana en México que había sido erróneamente enviado a la secretaria de gobernación donde se hablaba de un ataque a la embajada Norteamericana en el país con múltiples muertos dentro de la misma, así como se confirmaba que no había respuesta del personal diplomático desde hace algunos minutos, pero para su sorpresa y temor el mismo cable acababa solicitando la intervención americana en defensa de sus intereses de manera inmediata… y otro solicitando una confirmación final para ingresar al país y dirigirse hacia dicho recinto con toda una fuerza de asalto Seal procedente de una base en Texas.

-Tuvimos suerte de que se enviase de manera errónea pero no sabemos si enviaron más de un cable diplomáticos- dijo mientras se lamentaba pensando en la peor situación- una invasión en estos momentos sería algo desastroso sin duda alguna aunque cuento con que Rusia y Francia ayuden a evitar una ocupación militar en el país por los buenos lazos que tenemos actualmente.

-¿Y si pedimos Ayuda a los chinos? –exclamo pensando en el peor de los escenarios posibles- Últimamente muchos países parecen estar haciéndolo y no dudo los gringos se abstengan de algún movimiento que afecte su economía… ¡No! ¡No podemos pedirle ayuda a un país que de seguro será más opresor que los americanos! ¡No podemos vender el país de esa manera!

El sabía que la situación era más que grave de lo previsto en los informes sin duda alguna y no ayudaba en nada que las primeras reacciones de defensa se dirigiesen a la protección y escolta de los diputados y senadores fuera de la ciudad de México bajo el pretexto de trasladar la cede el gobierno a una ciudad más segura barajándose los estados de Guanajuato o Jalisco como la nueva sede del gobierno Mexicano por su situación geográfica y los recursos en sus inmediaciones.

Además él debía der en breve un comunicado que anunciaría la suspensión del informe presidencia y en el mismo anuncio se daría la orden que suprimirían las libertades garantizadas por la misma constitución en la capital del país como un método necesario para recuperar el orden público.

-nunca pensé llegaríamos a esta situación…- dijo mientras firmaba el documento que permitiría la transferencia de poderes a una nueva sede- pero aun así no hay reportes sobre las exigencias de este grupo o indicaciones a seguir… por estos anarquistas son extraños no parecen ser los arrendados del partido revolucionario de siempre.

Observo las distorsionadas imágenes de las cámaras de seguridad de la capital nuevamente donde si bien se distinguían los habituales anarquistas que destrozaban los comercios del primer cuadro capitalino en los primeros minutos de la grabación posteriormente la imagen de cómo eran arrasados por el extraño grupo de trajes que simulaban armaduras medievales y les destrozaban era impactante… aun para la baja calidad de video el cómo eran asesinados mutilados y todavía amarados a los caballos para "pasear" sus cadáveres sangrantes era repugnante.

-bueno primero hay que ocuparse de ellos antes de pensar en cualquier otra cosa –dijo pausando la imagen en como la carga de caballería arremetía contra la población con toscas lanzas de acero- aunque es posible que los americanos tomen esto como un acto que justifique una invasión dudo intenten algo ahora que los reflectores están sobre de ellos con la visita de su santidad tan próxima pero la situación es demasiado mala como para empeorarla.

Reviso los informes sobre su mesa, algunos hablaban de como las unidades de la policía capitalina habían sido superadas de alguna manera y se reportaban múltiples desapariciones de escuadrones, otros hablaban de como la policía federal no estaba lista aun para ingresar a la capital del país por las últimas reformas aprobadas por el congreso de la ciudad de México, había informes de que las fuerzas de granaderos estaban dispersas y enfrentado a los insurrectos con nefastos resultados todos esos informes no eran algo que le ayudase cuando cada minuto que pasaba una mujer un niño o adulto mayor era asesinado sin oportunidad de defenderse…

Pero el reporte más alentador informaba que algunos civiles estaban refugiándose en el castillo de Chapultepec y que eso había detenido momentáneamente a los insurrectos que deseaban apoderarse de las instalaciones del museo y que todo el paseo de reforma tenia vehículos inutilizados junto con cadáveres que obstruían el paso hasta la altura del ángel de la independencia… La capital se estaba volviendo un infierno en la tierra.

-¿Pero qué podemos hacer para retomar el control de esta situación?

Fue Entonces fue cuando se recibió la llamada desde el campo militar marte ubicado junto al Auditorio Nacional donde las fuerzas armadas se preparaban para el desfile que conmemoraba el día de la independencia nacional del 16 de septiembre… su petición fue un respiro de alivio para el secretario de gobernación al oír como estas pedían la autorización para actuar para mantener la soberanía nacional y resguardar el orden de la capital del país… Las tropas estaban totalmente listas para movilizarse por estar practicando con armamento real las coreografías del desfile pero ante la ausencia del ejecutivo solo él podía dar la orden de la movilización de las fuerzas armadas en una situación como esta… y el secretario no dudo en realizarla… aunque ello significase poner al ejército a luchar en las propias calles de la capital contra lo que aun creía era su propia gente seria un hecho que cambiaría el destino de la nación para siempre y sin saberlo del mundo entero.

3:20 Transmisión desde el helicóptero de fuerza informativa azteca

El helicóptero noticiero vespertino se dirigía a toda prisa al primer cuadro de la ciudad de México procedente desde el aeropuerto internacional Benito Juárez siendo uno de los pocos vehículos aéreos que habían podido despegar desde que se ordenó una suspensión de cualquier actividad aérea ante la alerta de insurrección, si bien las noticias sobre las usuales marchas de la coordinadora de la educación de estado de Oaxaca y Guerrero aburrían a la audiencia por su monotonía en últimas fechas, siendo esta la razón por la cual los medios decidieron pasar de transmitir la marcha y manifestación hasta que se diese la confrontación… la cosa cambio rápidamente cuando por medio de reportes en redes sociales se hablaba sobre una masacre y carnicería en la plancha del zócalo capitalino motivo que fue suficiente para convencer a la cadena cuya audiencia requería aumentar desesperadamente que este equipo de noticias se dirigiese rápidamente al lugar de los hechos ignorando las indicaciones de que regresara a tierra inmediatamente.

-rápido preparen la camarada y avísenme si ven algo prometedor… requerimos aumentar los ratings de la cadena que ya saben andan en picada –dijo el locutor a su equipo mientras veía a lo lejos un humo.

\- acercándonos al zócalo prepárense para la trans… ¡¿Qué diablos?! –exclamo el piloto mientras que el vehículo se paraba a cierta distancia ante lo que tenía frente a él.

-oh dios… ¡prepara la cámara y enfócalo rápido!- dijo mientras ordenaba a su camarógrafo a enfocar tan perturbadora escena- ver a la bandera nacional consumirse en llamas en el mes patrio sin duda será algo que conmocionara a los espectadores- transitamos en 3…2...1…¡YA!

\- buenas tardes a aquellos que nos están sintonizando esta tarde, estamos acercándonos al zócalo capitalino donde se han reportado disturbios así como otras anomalías en redes sociales de mucha sensibilidad en la ultima hora por ello hemos decidido corroborar los hechos y atención espectadores lo que están por ver sin duda alguna podrá ser perturbador para las audiencias en casa… si tiene pequeños puede no sea correcto visualicen esta imagen que nos da una idea de la situación que puede estar ocurriendo en la explanada principal – señalando hacia la bandera Mexicana que normalmente ondeaba en el mástil del Zócalo capitalino consumida por las llamas al horizonte mostrado ante la cámara un enfoque completo de como el lábaro patrio se consumía sobre si misma mientras aun ondeaba perdiendo fuerza a cada momento- parece ser pueden ser ciertos los reportes al ver esta impactante escena frente a nosotros…

-¡algo se aproxima! ¡¿Qué demonios es eso?!- exclamo el piloto mientras que maniobraba fuertemente.

El helicóptero de noticias se movió rápidamente, evitando impactar con la criatura que se acercaba a velocidades vertiginosos por casi nada, pero.

-¿Qué sucede? ¡¿Es acaso una puta broma?! - dijo el locutor aun transmitiendo mientras salía disparado del helicóptero para empezar a caer al vacío desde más de 85 metros de altura.

La grabación del camarógrafo sobre su caída, fue un boom en internet en meses venideros, pero nada se compara con lo que logro grabar la segunda cámara, aun montada en el helicóptero.

El cómo un hombre montado en una criatura alada con apariencia reptiliana embistió el helicóptero empuñando una lanza de acero con fuerza intentando perforarle… si bien la lanza no daño el fuselaje de acero en lo absoluto el rebote que causo el impacto desvió a la bestia y las alas de la bestia impactaron con los rotores de la nave provocando su acelerado descenso de esta en una lluvia sangre de la misma… todo esto fue transmitido en vivo por una de las cadenas más importantes a nivel nacional en un reportaje en hora pico dejando sin palabras a sus locutores, esta transmisión de menos de 15 segundos daría la vuelta al mundo en las siguientes horas.

3:23 Palacio nacional

Refugiándose dentro de la antiguamente residencia del presidente mexicano ahora museo palacio nacional junto con varios maestros disidentes y varios de sus compañeros anarquistas oyeron el impacto de lo que parecía ser algún tipo de aeronave en las cercanías acompañadas de una enorme explosión.

Ante esto David Gonzales alumno de comunicación de la Universidad Nacional Autónoma de México (UNAM) no podía salir de su asombro y temor al ver la situación en la que se encontraba… el junto con varios de sus compañeros habían decidido apoyar a los maestros disidentes con su manifestación en el zócalo y luchar contra la policía federal de ser necesario con petardos y palos que habían traído consigo… era algo que él creía necesario y sin duda algo digno de realizar en recuerdo al gran Che Guevara mítico luchador por las causas socialistas y la lucha revolucionaria, el luchar contra el gobierno corrupto y apoyar las causas justas era el lema que usaba junto con sus compañeros… si eso sonaba genial para los medios de comunicación.

Después de todo lo único que hacían era disfrutar al realizar los destrozos en los locales comerciales, robar lo que podían de ellos y empezar la pelea con los granaderos actos realizados por pura diversión y que servirían para adquirir popularidad entre sus compañeros del campus si eran detenidos y sobretodo demostrar quién era más atrevido en sus desmadres, no era la primera ocasión que lo hacía eh inclusive habían tenido éxito en inutilizar la rectoría de su universidad por lo que estaban más que seguros el gobierno acabaría cediendo a sus demandas ese día, pero ahora… ahora tenía una gran cantidad de locos afuera quienes habían matado a casi todos sus compañeros y varios de los maestros disidentes armando extraños aparatos para intentar ingresar al palacio nacional…

-¿Por qué pasa esto? ¿Acaso van a hacernos lo del 68? ¿Acaso van a matarme como a Leo o a Miguelon?- exclamo llorando al recordar cómo habían sido destajados- no quiero acabar asi.

No podía salir de su rabia al recordar ver como varios de sus amigos se encontraban desangrándose por haber sido mutilados como animales, muchos de sus compañeros habían ya muerto en la plaza del zócalo de forma barbárica, aun podía oír a los locos gritando en un lenguaje más que extraño mientras profanaban los cadáveres empalándoles en el zócalo o violando los cadáveres de niñas y mujeres como si fuese lo más común del mundo, pero su mayor temor era ver como parecían armar lo que creía eran arietes que había visto en un viejo juego de PC tiempo atrás… preparándose para ingresar a la catedral metropolitana en medio de gritos bestiales.

\- carajo… sabia no debía venir a estas mamada… sabia debí portarme como me lo decía mi abuelita pero noooo, yo quería ir a armar jaleo… carajo no quiero morir…

3:30 zócalo capitalino /plaza de los barbaros

1° legión de avanzada del imperio

Las tropas imperiales comenzaron su ataque sobre el templo pagano apoyados por la formidable tecnología de asedio imperial compuesta por arietes y catapultas improvisadas, mientras desde las ventanas los asustados barbaros lanzaban todo lo que pudiesen cargar con la esperanza de que los repeliesen sin éxito alguno.

*Estos barbaron no tienen siquiera dignidad para abrir las puertas y aceptar la honrosa muerte que les daremos en nombre de Emroy, ¿qué tipo de inútil resistencia es esta?* -dijo el comandante de la unidad al retroceder cuando les había sido arrojada una banda alargada de madera que cayó sobre algunos soldados hiriéndoles en el acto.

*No importa es divertido como estas bestias chillan como cerdos antes de drenarles la sangre el solo oírles gritar y retorcerse cuando son empalados debe causarle gracia a cualquier apóstol de emroy * dijo otro mientras se reía de sus compañeros aplastados quienes eran ridiculizados por las demás tropas*¿Qué esperan malditos? ¡Rompan esa puerta y báñense en la sangre de esos barbaros insignificantes!*

Los golpes a la puerta con los escudos y espadas que habían continuado sin éxito alguno fueron ampliamente superados con el primer golpe del ariete que mostro mayores progresos aunque no tumbo la puerta gracias a que estas al estar hechas antiguo roble tenían una buena resistencia y del otro lado la gente hacia de todo para buscar evitar cediese mientras que el clérigo en turno reconfortaba a la gente y leía pasajes del santo libro .

El comandante solo gruño molesto mientras veía como su hombres retrocedían, les faltaba un poco de motivación. Lo cual no era extraño ya que si bien habían logrado avanzar mucho en su conquista hasta ese momento, no habían encontrado resistencia que les diese ánimos de seguir adelante así que les faltaba una buena motivación.

*Rompan esa puerta de una vez, el que la rompa podrá escoger a la esclava que le guste de entre las que capturemos y tenerla para el mismo sin importar su edad*

Los soldados gritaron ahora ya más motivados por la posible recompensa después de todo a nadie le gustaba penetrar a una mujer que ya había pasado por medio centenar de compañeros.

No paso más de 10 minutos desde el incentivo prometido para que las puertas cayesen y los invasores ingresasen con rabia a la iglesia matando despiadadamente a todo aquel que trato de detenerlos ya sea con palabras o algún arma improvisadas... al poco tiempo las mujeres fueron arrastradas de sus cabellos asi como las niñas mientras que otros saqueaban los cuadros, ornamentos y demás objetos de aquel lugar sacro.

El triunfo exaltaba de los hombres del imperio al sacar de lo que parecía ser el templo de sus dioses paganos a aquellos seres que serían los esclavos de sus nobles y de ellos mismos en algún momento.

Los hombres y mujeres aún vivos se retorcían mientras eran arrestados cual animales hacia la explanada.

Sin embargo para los invasores, los ruegos y rezos de los mexicanos no eran otra cosa más que chillidos como los de las viles bestias.

Ya una vez fueron sacados todos los que aún estaban vivos, se ordenó quemar el templo de aquellos dioses ajenos a los 12 que veneraba el imperio.

Ahora, en estas tierras conquistadas, nadie rezaría a nadie que no fuese sus dioses, y los esclavos aprenderían a adorarlos ya sea por las malas o las peores tal y como paradójicamente había sucedido hace más de 500 años en ese mismo lugar.

Las mujeres fueron separadas de los hombres sin importar su edad solo su belleza, y una a una fueron repartidas entre los nobles y los soldados rasos en diversos grupos de los invasores quienes no perdieron el tiempo en violarlas salvajemente.

Algunos de los hombres fueron obligados a ver como sus hermanas, madres, hijas, novias o esposas, eran violadas salvajemente por aquellos hombres sin piedad alguna y como varias fallecían en pleno acto por actos atroces como obligarlas a copular con sus caballos o el filo de sus espadas mientras los invasores se reían al ver morir a las mujeres por no poder resistir dichos actos y por las caras de impotencia y dolor.

Desgraciadamente para los invasores, además de los prisioneros que habían capturado, no había muchas cosas que valiesen la pena, aun así no muy lejos del templo pagano, se veía otra fortaleza que los barbaron habían usado de refugio y donde aún seguían tratando de ingresar sin herramientas adecuadas para ello.

El comandante sonrió para sí mismo pronto disfrutaría del chillar de esos barbaros también… pero ahora debía descansar y premiar a sus hombres por tan digna actuación mostrada, pronto seguirían en su búsqueda de esclavos y prostitutas para poder llenar sus bolsillos de monedad de oro, con algo de suerte tras esta campaña podría comprar el cargo de senador.

3:45 castillo de Chapultepec

Dentro de los muros del antiguo colegio militar la gente veía con miedo atreves de sus ventanas como los salvajes asesinos se instalaban en sus inmediaciones y se preparaban para lo que parecía ingresar a la fuerza a este museo, de entre todos los hombres, estudiantes, mujeres y niños que allí se refugiaban destacaba un joven oficial militar que veía la escena mientras se lamentaba a sí mismo.

-Debí unirme a lo del desfile… pero noooo, yo quería saltármelo para poder estar cerca del bazar del videojuego y conseguir mi amiibo del aldeano y mario dorado, ¿por qué me sigue la desgracia?- el militar solo suspiro mientras observaba a los soldados romanos, por así decirlo, rodear el castillo mientras que parecían prepararse para asaltarle- bueno solo me queda un cargador útil y creo que Luis esta igual… tal vez no fue tan buena idea decirle a la gente que se meta al museo así como así.

Se lamentó a sí mismo al recordar como cuando noto que la gente corría alarmada siendo perseguida por aquellos inusuales soldados que habían asesinado a los pocos que alcanzaban abrió las puertas para que se refugiaran en el interior y se había atrevido a abrir fuego contra los agresores… esto había detenido momentáneamente a los atacantes que se desconcertaron por la caída de sus camaradas permitiendo que varias personas se refugiasen en la estructura salvándoles pero ahora estaban encerrados y asediados por estos.

-¿bueno parece que este castillo caerá por segunda vez? –se rio para sí mismo- ¿debería ir a envolverme en la bandera por si acaso? Na luego dirán que fui solo un mito mas y…

-¡Gabo te tengo noticias!

El vio a su compañero de guardia, un sargento llamado Luis asignado a resguardar el museo como parte de su servicio, a diferencia de Gabriel García quien por rehusarse a marchar en el desfile del día de la independencia le había sido encomendado la guardia de dicho resinto como una especie de escarmiento el sargento Luis disfrutaba ser guardia desde hace 3 meses por lo que había agarrado a Gabriel como su estudiante aunque este fuese subteniente tecnicamente.

-por favor dime que no entraron los locos esos.

\- si fuese ese el caso me temo te enterarías de otra manera.

-¿entonces qué sucede? ¿Ya sabemos que quieren estos dementes que se creen amigos de julio cesar? –Dijo con ironía al recordar sus ropas –que te aseguro no son amigos míos no hay cosplayers de series medievales desde SAO.

\- aun dudo de eso pero bueno, ¡acabo de recibir una transmisión del campo marte! ¡parece que se movilizaran las fuerzas armadas que se preparaban para el desfile así como de los campos militares cercanos! –dijo alegre al dar la noticia- ¡vendrán a ayudarnos en breve!.

\- ¿pero eso no sería una represión militar muy desproporcional? –dijo extrañándose por la noticia- digo no creo se vea muy lindo en las noticias que les disparemos a unos idiotas que usan espadas con un AR-15.

-¡Esos malditos han violado y empalado a mujeres frente del museo!…se merecen que les den un disparo o dos- exclamo seriamente- prepárate ya viene en camino el primer destacamento para apoyarnos así que resiste solo ahuyéntales como puedas un rato mas.

4:00 pm Inmediaciones del zoológico de Chapultepec…

El Coronel Oscar Valle de 28 años se lamentaba a su mismo mientras avanzaba rumbo al Zócalo Capitalino para reprimir a los revolucionarios al mando de apenas una compañia de tropas de infantería de voluntarios subidos en 5 camiones y apenas un pelotón de vehículos mecanizados bajo su mando de distintos vehículos…

Si bien había sido uno de los mejores cadetes en del heroico colegio militar la falta de influencias le había evitado seguir subiendo rangos y se había estancado en su posición actual, prueba de ello era que no había pasado de ser coordinador del desfile del día 16 de septiembre en más de tres años consecutivos, no odiaba su labor pero le deprimía un poco saber que no haría mucho más que ese labor por algunos años ,aunque eso no le molestaba a los hombres bajo su cargo que no habían visto acción desde su entrenamiento en la academia en su mayoría, pero todo cambio cuando llegaron los informes respecto a la insubordinación de estudiantes y asesinatos barbáricos en el centro capitalino.

El de inmediato pensó en ofrecer sus servicios y la de los hombres bajo su mando en cuanto se enteró de la insurrecciona, pero si bien algunas de sus tropas a las que trataba como su familia le eran leales la mayoría de estas y sus subordinados se rehusaron a movilizarse pero habían expresado su desacuerdo en tener que dispararles a unos simples chicos con toda la fuerza del ejército Mexicano en el acto.

Los informes recibidos sobre las carnicerías perpetradas por ellos eran sin duda monstruosas y bestiales, así que ameritaba la intervención de cualquiera que pudiese detenerles de manera inmediata… más aun así las tropas dudaban seriamente en entrar en combate contra estas, sabían bien que los medios podrían tacharles de exceso de fuerza y posiblemente juzgados por la organización de derechos humanos como algunos compañeros suyos en operativos contra el narcotráfico.

Esto aun cuando se había dicho habían asesinado indiscriminadamente a toda persona de las maneras más atroces el temor de represalias dadas por dicho organismo que había dañado más su reputación que cualquier otra institución hacia que creyesen absurdo el enviar al ejército mexicano con todas las armas que harían gala del desfile dentro de unos días contra unos simples universitarios, más el coronel les había informado que posiblemente no deberían de disparar solo serviría como fuerza persuasiva para obligar a que se rindiesen y entregasen a los líderes de tan abominables actos… y estos le creyeron pensando en la razón que tenían sus palabras... ningún estudiante buscaría pelea contra algunas de las armas que exhibirían en ese año.

Así salieron del campamento militar solo aquellos voluntarios que decidieron actuar en defensa de sus ciudadanos y se tomaron camino rumbo al Zócalo donde si bien muchos sabían que él hablaba en serio con sus palabras no eran pocos los que estaban en contra siquiera de presentarse ante los estudiantes de esa manera y se quejaba con la mano derecha de este su Teniente Diana Campos por sus equipos de comunicación quien a su vez resumía sus quejas a su coronel mientras avanzaban en una tanqueta DNV-Toro al frente del destacamento que este comandaba.

Este vehículo era una poderosa bestia armada con un cañón de 20 mm como arma primaria, una ametralladora calibre .50 como arma secundaria y 4 lanzafumigenos con el cual se esperaba reprimir la sublevación rápidamente ante los rumores del avance de estos rumbo a su posición por lo que se preparaban para un posible enfrentamiento… si este fuese a darse.

Las tropas insisten en que no quieren que esto se vuelva un segundo caso tlataya-dijo diana tranquilamente dando el informe al coronel- solicitan recapacite sobre esto por decimocuarta vez.

-si la mitad de lo que dicen los medios informativos es verdad entonces no tenemos más opción más que parar esto de inmediato- se quejó el coronel al oír por enésima vez motivos de sus soldados para solicitar regresar al campo marte.

-Estoy segura que usted tampoco quiere verse involucrado en algo como esto- dijo la chica de corta cabellera oscura ajustándose unas gafas estilo media luna- dudo desee su nombre quede manchado en la historia en un evento como el 2 de octubre o…

-Sé que me quejaba de tener que estar practicando para el desfile del día 16… pero no por eso estoy a gusto con esta situación –dijo el coronel mientras veía las tropas del vehículo seguían murmurando para si mismos- gente inocente muriendo por esos mocosos, debemos detenerles lo antes posible ya que la misión del ejercito es la de proteger a su gente.

-Lo sé- dijo seriamente la teniente mientras suspiraba- pero no puedo creer autorizaran la movilización de las fuerzas armadas por algo así- dijo mientras veía a su comandante- ¿Qué está sucediendo con el gobierno?

-Sinceramente creo que nuestro presidente ya huyo del país pero eso no importa- dijo mirando hacia su objetivo- nosotros solo debemos Garantizar la estabilidad de la capital del país- dijo seriamente- por cualquier medio que veamos conveniente y esa es nuestra misión sin importar los medios para ello desgraciadamente.

-Pero señor….-dijo viéndole preocupada- será un nuevo 68 *sin lugar a dudas.

\- lo sé pero ordenes son ordenes… -dijo bajando la mirada- Debemos detener la masacre que está llevándose a cabo en el zócalo ahora mismo es nuestro deber y deben de entenderlo.

-como diga señor…-dijo regresando a las comunicaciones- procederemos según sus órdenes.

-Tranquila esos universitarios no podrán contra tres tanquetas blindadas y los cinco camiones llenos de soldados bajo mi mando… acabaran rindiéndose antes de que lleguemos a la plaza ya lo veras dudo tengamos que disparar una sola bala.

-en verdad eso espero que nuestro parque es muy limitado, podría decirle que solo los cargadores reglamentarios por soldados y pocas municiones para los vehículos, después de todo solo los que creímos en usted le seguimos y las demás tropas y tenientes decidieron mantenerse a la espera.

-lo sé solo lo mínimo para exhibir en el desfile-suspiro al recordar dicho detalle- tenemos suerte de que les obliguemos a cargar ese equipo para las practica sino no tendríamos mucho con que ir a la batalla.

-señores algunos de los soldados expresan sus quejas por ese último comentario- dijo tranquilamente diana-Dudo estén agradecidas las tropas por ello señor… -Notando un inusual brillo frente a ellos- señor creo algo se acerca a las 12:00 horas puede ser los insurrectos.

-entendido es hora de calmar a estos chicos- dijo mientras que el vehículo paraba y tomaban posición de combate- nadie dispare trataremos de razonar con ellos y decidiré que hacer tras ello… después de todo son solo unos estudiantes.

* El 2 octubre de 1968 las fuerzas armadas mexicanas reprimieron una manifestación pacífica que protestaba por las olimpiadas que se realizarían en dicho año en el país acabando en un número no esclarecido de muertos y desaparecidos.


	4. ¡Olvídense del plan DN-III!

Bueno antes que nada agradezco los comentarios que han hecho de esta obra que considero sus sugerencias y aprecio sus correcciones además espero que este capítulo junto con los que están por venir sean de su agrado aunque informo que a partir de este capítulo tengo el asesoramiento y ayuda de nuestro amigo Arcan quien es usuario de esta página y que me aconsejara en este proyecto para que este sea más apegado a la realidad en lo referente al armamento, tácticas y jerarquías de las distintas ramas militares del Ejército y Fuerza Aérea Mexicana.

Espero disfruten de este proyecto y que la aportación de los conocimientos que me ha dado Arcan me permita darles un relato más realista del conflicto, esperare sus opiniones en las reviews.

También les invito a visitar el fic de mi amigo neverdie **Los oscuros deseos tras la GATE** donde ambos realizamos un relato más erótico de esta serie sobre Itami y cierta elfa de piel oscura je

Sin más les dejo el capítulo esperando sea de su agrado

 **Capítulo 3**

 **¡Olvídense del plan DN-III!...¡Es hora de demostrar nuestro poder de fuego!**

4:05 pm inmediaciones del zoológico de Chapultepec…

2° Expedición de avanzada con tropas de la gloriosa 3° legión imperial

Las tropas de la reserva imperial avanzaban a paso lento pero seguro en su búsqueda de más territorio y esclavos que reclamar en pago a sus servicios por dicha campaña, si bien la primera legión ahora estaba descansando tras un enfrentamiento en lo que parecía haber sido un gremio de magos minutos atrás y disfrutaba de los frutos del saqueo que realizaban de las instalaciones de dicho gremio donde resaltaba entre los extraños artilugios que habían sido arrancados de paredes y el suelo lo que parecía ser un extraño estandarte de líneas rojas blancas y azules adornadas de varias estrellas que era usada como trapo para limpiar la sangre que había manchado la armadura de algunos legionarios o para limpiar sus fluidos tras violar a las mujeres que habían sido tomadas en dicho edificio, pero eso no le importaba al comandante de esta expedición de avanzada que sabiendo que la segunda legión se encontraba tomando las fortalezas enemigas al otro lado de aquella ciudad bárbara tenia pocas posibilidades de alzarse con la gloria del combate.

Y es que era deber de aquella parte de la gloriosa tercera legión bajo su mando conformada en su mayoría por reclutas y mercenarios recién unidos al glorioso ejército imperial así como de aquellos rezagos de caballería, goblins y bestias de asedio que se habían unido al imperio en tiempos recientes por sus campañas de expansión el de relevar la campaña y conquistar las inmediaciones de la ciudad bárbara realizando una campaña de quema de tierras echando sal a los cultivos barbaros y destrozando los campos para cortarles los alimentos...

Oh esa era la idea, ya que aún no parecían encontrar los campos de cultivos que deberían rodear la ciudadela barbará por más que siguiesen su extrañamente pavimentada calles, motivo por el cual se había decidido el dividir en diversas fuerzas de la tercera gran legión en diversas fuerzas expedicionarias de mil hombres a pie, doscientas bestias no humanas-entre goblins, orcos y de tres a cinco golems- y alrededor de ciento veinte jinetes para cada unidad formando tres expediciones de avanzadas en total que fueron separadas entre sí mientras cumplían su deber de eliminar cualquier oposición que no fuera apta para el trabajo, si bien una de estas expediciones iba por delante suyo aun no tenían noticias de ella desde hace un rato pero el comandante de tan valerosos hombres decidió proseguir sus órdenes mientras a lo que parecía ser un bosque de estas tierras siguiendo el curso de aquella calle.

El comandante de dichas unidades personalmente consideraba que era algo lamentable el desempeño de dicha legión en esta campaña, tras haber participado en primera línea en campañas anteriores por su mala suerte en juegos de azar había sido encomendado al frente de estos hombres que desde que habían salido de la puerta en la colina Arnus hace ya algunas horas no habían hecho más que eliminar a los barbaros rezagados que se habían ocultado entre los cadáveres de sus iguales buscando pasar desapercibidos o en el interior de extrañas bestias metálicas con débiles membranas oculares ante las afiladas lanzas y espadas de sus hombres , aquellos barbaros que no mostraban cualidades para los trabajos pesados o aquellas féminas que no tuviesen una figura apetecible eran asesinados tras que sus hombres se burlasen de sus inútiles intentos de súplica o tras aburrirse de escuchar sus chillidos similares a los de un cerdo en el matadero mientras estos les rogaban inútilmente por misericordia a las tropas imperiales que disfrutaban de picarles y oír su agonía, era algo sumamente denigrante para aquella legión lista para entrar en combate con el fin de conseguir ganar fama y status sociales el tratar con tan deplorables alimañas que no merecían siquiera sentir el filo de sus armas.

Su camino además era más que tranquilo y tedioso aunque de pronto para su sorpresa un caballo proveniente de las fuerzas expedicionarias frente a ellos arribo y no tardaron en informarle que la expedición enviada frente a ellos proveniente de la primera expedición de avanzada proveniente de la misma legión de su unidad había encontrado y se encontraba en el transcurso de tomar una fortaleza enemiga encima de una colina cercana asegurando que no tardarían mucho en su acometido.

Dichas noticias de inmediato molesto al comandante junto con varios de sus hombres al enterarse que se habían perdido de dicha gloria y posibles recompensas que aguardaban en su interior, pero le extraño un segundo aviso que este les había dado el mensajero respecto a cómo le alertaba la aparición de extrañas bestias más delante de su posición que había visualizado en su camino, por lo que recomendaba se prepararan para entrar en combate siguiendo esos senderos de extraña piedra de dichas tierras mientras que el jinete regresaría a alertar a la primera legión de la aparición de estas bestias como era su deber.

No hubo mejores noticias para aquellos hombres que oír esas palabras, de inmediato gritos de júbilo se escucharon entre ellos puesto que tal vez la primera expedición creada se haría con el bastión, pero ellos reclamarían la gloria de la caza o mejor aún del combate al tomar la vida de tan inusual bestia que de seguro no estaba en esa zona por causas naturales.

Por lo que de inmediato los jinetes espolearon a sus caballos ya algo cansados que caminaban a la par de los legionarios cargando sus armaduras aun pulcras por no haber entrado en combate, pero que sus hombres estaban ansiosos de mancharlas con la sangre de sus enemigos caídos que con suerte eran quienes guiaban a las bestias contra ellos, ya antes se había intentado repelar las armadas legionarias con bestias en el pasado y habían fracasado, por lo que la idea de adornar sus cinturas con las armas que tomasen de sus agonizantes cuerpos de sus enemigos o cubrirse de pieles exóticas sin duda era algo que podía ser un pago justo por sus servicios.

La caballería se preparó para iniciar su encomienda cuando les fuese dada la orden mientras que los soldados tomaron formación cerrada para protegerse de las posibles flechas que buscaran penetrar sus armaduras, las bestias no humanas fueron puestas en la retaguardia para evitar se quedasen con la gloria de alguna baja que causasen contra el enemigo si aquellas bestias eran guiadas por lo que ellos consideraban seria la armada barbárica, marcharon en formación solo escasos minutos antes de que notaran extrañados a las bestias antes reportadas surgir en el horizonte seguidas de extraños carruajes sin caballos.

Eran lentas y extrañas portando lo que parecía ser armaduras mal hechas de algún metal mal pintado de diversos toques verduscos sin definición alguna, su deforme apariencia similar a los carruajes que los acompañaban extraño a los legionarios, sin duda alguna no parecían seres vivientes pero tampoco se parecían a ninguna bestia que hubiesen visto con anterioridad, pero exclamaron un extraño sonido de ellas que llegaba a sus oídos, algunos mostrando un ligero falo frente a ellos o varios, algunos parecían tener como cuernos que desprendían una fumarola griseasca pero tras estos enormes seres similares a gordos y anormales orugas verduscas se posicionaban para visualizarles por lo que se rieron sus hombres de pensar como creían dichas bestias intentaban intimidarles al mostrarles ese miembro que tenían.

Fue entonces que se callaron las tropas y el mismo comandante al sorprenderse al ver como de los extraños seres que parecían ser carruajes y aquellas enormes orugas parecía ser deglutidos o defecados hombres usando ropas de similares toques verdes quienes se posaban tras de estas bestias con una disciplina que reconocieron de inmediato.

-Parece que al fin encontramos al ejercito bárbaro de estas tierras…- dijo para sí mismo el comandante de esta expedición al observar cómo se mantuvieron quietos esperando sus movimientos mostrando con ello algo de lo que usualmente carecían los barbaros… disciplina- tenemos suerte parece ser que nosotros lograremos tener el honor de acabar con su última resistencia.

Sonrió mientras que visualizaba por su telescopio rustico las tropas enemigas y aunque le extraño las varas que tenían los barbaros entre sus manos no había duda alguna que eso denotaba que eran solo hechiceros como los que la primera legión había enfrentado solamente, esto fue deducido gracias a que no se visualizo a ninguno de aquellos hombres portando algún tipo de armadura que le defendiesen del filo de una espada o escudo que resista lanza alguna, por lo que si daba un golpe rápido y certero sería una victoria fácil para ellos, al momento dio indicaciones a sus hombres para prepararse para el combate y ordeno que se movilizase frente a ellos los elementos de caballería, seria sencillo el suprimir a los pobres barbaros que se oponían a su supremacía con una rápida pero certera embestida tal y como habían hecho en ocasiones anteriores la armada imperial con gran éxito en el pasado.

4:10 cercanías del museo nacional de antropología e historia.

Tropas mixtas bajo el mando del coronel Valle

¡Alto y tomen posiciones defensivas! - exclamo el Coronel Valle hacia las unidades que le habían seguido mientras se detenía la marcha de sus vehículos blindados ligeros que había logrado traer a su cruzada y los vehículos de transporte de tropas iniciaban la descarga de efectivos que cerraban formaciones para cortar el paso a lo que en el horizonte parecía ser el contingente de estudiantes insurrectos además de un inusual brillo plateado a lo lejos.

-¡no hagas ningún movimiento que pueda provocarles!-ordeno mientras sus unidades descendían de las unidades de transporte siguiendo sus órdenes dadas con anterioridad- ¡Lo último que queremos es un enfrentamiento!

De manera inmediata siguiendo sus órdenes las tropas que salían de sus camiones empezaban a formar un cerco que cerraba la circulación de la vialidad, aunque de los 125 efectivos de infantería que tenía consigo el coronel solo 55 de estos elementos habían salieron dispuestos a entrar en combate mientras los restantes aún se quejaban de lo peligroso que era realizar tal acto que podría llevar a hostilidades permanecían en los camiones como refuerzo eran más que suficientes para llenar los huecos dejados por los vehículos ligeros, además aquellos que bajaron se posaban tras los blindados los cuales les servirían como cobertura de ser necesario mostrando sus armas listas para disparar esperando causar incertidumbre a los estudiantes, Estos soldados con perfecta disciplina rompieron formaciones y se dividieron según sus pelotones y escuadras designadas a la espera de nuevas indicaciones mientras esperaban el arribo de los estudiantes.

\- Diana prepárate para negociar con los insurrectos – exclamo mientras que abriendo una escotilla del vehículo blindado ligero DN-V Toro que servía como unidad de mando de su escuadrón de vehículos blindados y tomando unos prismáticos decidió ver a que enfrentaban sorprendiéndose en el acto dado lo que vio frente a sus ojos- ¿pero qué?

Y es que a través de las lentes pudo apreciar como a lo lejos en lugar en el que esperaba encontrarse con simples estudiantes encapuchados armados con algunos palos, piedras y alguna que otra bomba molotov, que normalmente eran las armas predilectas de aquellos anarquistas que causaban destrozos y disturbios en las marchas de maestros y estudiantes en últimas fechas en la capital del país destruyendo comercios y grafiteando edificios con total impunidad hallo algo extraño, inusual y sin duda desconcertante.

Después de todo se encontró observando por los lentes de aquellos prismáticos con extrañeza a como caballos totalmente cubiertos de placas metálicas y hombres con brillante armadura sobre de ellos preparándose con afiladas lanzas tomaban formaciones, por si fuera poco detrás de ellos un gran número de personas de iguales condiciones cargando enormes escudos rectangulares se acercaban lentamente seguidos de extraños seres que solo había visto en películas de fantasía, estos con rastros de sangre eh incluso arrastrando lo que parecían cuerpos sin vida de civiles mientras elevaban sus armas al notarles y gritando para ellos mismos.

\- ¡¿pero qué carajo?! – exclamo olvidando regular su lenguaje, mientras que abría los ojos con sorpresa cosa que exalto al personal a su alrededor que le conocían bien -¡¿díganme que esto es una puta broma?!

¿Señor? –Dijo extrañada su teniente Diana y mano derecha al oírle decir palabras altisonantes mientras bajaba de la unidad y se ponía su chaleco antibalas como protección adicional- ¿sucede algo malo? ¿Acaso sucede algo de lo que deba enterarme antes de negociar con los insurrectos?

¡Todos a posiciones de combate! –Exclamo asustado mientras que observaba como muchos de sus soldados le veían sorprendidos por dicha orden y parecían estar a punto de reclamarle después de todo era esa orden totalmente distinta a lo que él había dicho minutos atrás- ¡Diana regresa al puesto de comunicaciones y contacta de nuevo con quien este al mando! ¡Artillero prepárense para darles un disparo de advertencia! ¡Todas las demás unidades apunten y prepárense para abrir fuego a discreción!

¡Señor el abrir fuego contra unos estudiantes es algo que podría llevarnos a un juicio ante la misma organización internacional de los derechos humanos! ¡Ni se diga de realizarlo sin siquiera intentar alguna negociación con ellos! ¡Sería un ataque de las fuerzas armadas contra la población civil! –exclamo alarmada al ver como este empezó a dar órdenes para apuntar la torreta del vehículo y ordenó la preparación de las cargas fumígenas - ¡no puedo permitirle que realice un acto como ese como si fuese algún juego! – Dijo mientras le tomaba del brazo desesperada al ver como estaba a punto de ordenar disparar- ¡por favor no ordene disparar contra aquellos estudiantes!.

¡Esos no son estudiantes ni esto es un juego…! –Dijo mientras observaba como se preparaban los ajustes del Angulo de disparo de las torretas y se preparaba para dar la orden de fuego- ¡eso parece ser el ejército del señor de los anillos…! ¡Todos prepárense y cúbranse con los vehículos! ¡Quiten sus seguros y prepárense para abrir fuego en cuanto arriben al rango efectivo! ¡Usen el modo ráfaga solamente que deben cuidar su parque! ¡Todos prepárense para el combate incluyendo la escuadra de apoyo!

Aunque con algo de dudas e inclusive disgusto los soldados que aún se encontraban a la espera salieron de sus vehículos de transporte para apoyar a sus compañeros llegando a 125 unidades totales de infantería las que formarían una posición defensiva en dicho sitio, todas ellas tomaron posiciones de combate siguiendo las órdenes de su comandante resguardándose tras de los vehículos o en su caso tomando posiciones de pecho tierra y apuntando hacia donde se veía un resplandeciente brillo acercarse, ajustando sus armas en el modo ráfaga que les permitía disparar tres rondas de manera simultánea garantizando con ello una baja con cada descarga con desgana.

Pero fue allí cuando algunos de los soldados de aquella unidad que en un principio tenían cara de disgusto o intenciones de desobedecer las órdenes que su superior estaba dándoles pero que disponían de miras con una amplificación mayor a 5x exclamaron con palabras similares a las de su coronel el asombro y duda de lo que tenían frente a ellos, sus compañeros les veian y oian con rareza pero estos con aquellos escasos lentes podían visualizar el motivo de las raras ordenes de su superior mientras que en sus rostros expresaban a sus compañeros el miedo, asombro, duda y algunos una determinación que extrañaba a los que estaban a su lado con equipados con miras mecánicas.

Los compañeros de estos hombres no tuvieron siquiera tiempo de pregúntales que veían ellos por la lente para ponerse de esa manera o seguir las discusiones de la teniente diana y su coronel cuando la interrogante fue contestada.

¡Las tropas están listas Señor! ¡Pero le pido que por favor no de la orden de…! – se escuchó un inusual sonido como de trompeta inusual que le desconcertó como a la mayoría de las tropas quienes visualizaron como una tropa de caballería salida de una película con corte romano se acercaba a ellos con lanzas listas para empalarles y lo más aterrador algunas cabezas adornando la mitad de sus picas y algunos cuerpos colgando o siendo arrastrados por los caballos como si les mostraran cuál sería su destino- ¡señor se acercan caballos a las 11 horas! ¡Una carga de caballería! ¡¿Qué está sucediendo?!

¡Fuego a discreción! – Dijo de manera que trataba de sonar calmada pero fuerte mientras observaba como varios de sus soldados abrían fuego acompañados de una carga de los lanzadores de fumígenos hacia aquella caballería que embestiría sus tropas- ¡Resistan la posición!

Las cargas de fumígenos acompañado de la ráfaga de las tropas mexicanas fueron suficientes para que los sorprendidos jinetes rompiesen su formación e inclusive algunos de estos parasen asustados aunque la mayoría de ellos siguió su embestida sin importarle sus compañeros que iban cayendo a su lado.

\- ¡Diana consigue una línea de emergencia con quien este al mando y con la fuerza aérea! -dijo al ver como estos extraños jinetes no tenían intención de desistir con sus intenciones hostiles- ¡Pero ahora mismo! ¡Fuego a Discreción! ¡Ahora!

Las tropas aun con dudas hacen caso a su comandante al ver la escena de los extraños jinetes dirigirse ante ellos con tan rudimentarias armas aunque ahora algo desorganizados gracias a la descarga inicial aun en trayectoria de impacto contra ellos por lo que nuevamente dispararon contra el enemigo.

Aunque su enemigo era jinetes de más de 30 años con gran experiencia en combate vistiendo con armadura de placas de acero y los corceles poseían placas del mismo material para protegerse, no fueron rival para los soldados mexicanos que aunque estaban en inferioridad numérica ante aquel extraño enemigo estos eran por mucho superiores en armamento.

Después de todo solo les basto unas ráfagas del calibre 5,56 x 45 mm De los nuevos Fx-05 _Xiuhcóatl_ que en lengua náhuatl significaba 'Serpiente de fuego' para abatir a la mayoría de los agresores de la primera línea de las fuerzas enemigas en cuestión de segundos, quienes ni siquiera notaron en su mayoría cuando aquellas tres balas perforaron su pecho a la altura del corazón causándoles una muerte instantánea o en el mejor de los casos para ellos caían al suelo mientras su caballo yacía muerto con los diversos agujeros en la cabeza o cuello.

Y es que aquella arma de fabricación nacional de materiales ligeros de polímero pero de gran resistencia de la que anteriormente solo se hacía gala en ocasiones contadas en el pasado ahora habían sido fabricadas en suficientes cantidades para empezar a remplazar al anterior rifle de servicio junto con unas pocas de sus ametralladoras de 12.7 mm montadas en los vehículos ligeros fueron más que suficiente para que estos pocos soldados hicieran caer a los extraños soldados vistiendo pesadas y ornamentadas armaduras al suelo en su mayoría muertos en tan breve periodo de tiempo junto con sus bestias sorprendiendo a los agresores de tal manera que no pudieron reaccionar a ello o siquiera tuvieron la oportunidad de retirarse por lo que fueron masacrados a medio camino de su embestida.

-señor le confirmo que abatimos la caballería…-dijo solemnemente la teniente Diana buscando aun entender que sucedía ante la escena que tenía delante… donde aquellas pobres bestias y jinetes yacían sin vida frente a ella de una manera tan despiadada a su parecer - ordenes se… imposible.

Y es que, aunque cayeron moribundos sobre el pavimento la mayoría de ellos algunos de los jinetes mortalmente heridos se habían puesto de pie apoyados en sus lanzas e intentaban acercarse a ellos con intenciones de seguir con su ataque y tras estos se empezaba a distinguir lo que aparecía una legión romana lista para reemplazar a la caballería caída y reforzar el ataque, sin temor contra ellos en formación cerrada de falange con las lanzas listas para atacar y detrás de estos a seres que parecían salir de un cuento de literatura medieval se preparaban para salir al paso.

\- ¿dónde está mi comunicación Diana…? - dijo observando cómo estos soldados aumentaban el paso para encararse a ellos mientras que sus hombres solo esperaban pacientemente entrasen en rango de tiro- ¡requiero una comunicación inmediata con quien esté a cargo!.

-¡lista señor…! -dijo posándole la una diadema de comunicación- ¡le comunico con el secretario de gobernación nuevamente!.

¡Todos mantengan la posición! –Exclamo mientras recibía la comunicación- ¡Señor… le informo que hemos entablado combate con el enemigo! -dijo viendo como los soldados enemigos empezaban a caer gracias al fuego de su infantería quienes ya no dudaban en defenderse de aquellos extraños legionarios, pero aun así el enemigo no tenían intenciones de replegarse al contrario veía como aumentaban su velocidad contra estos buscando cortar distancia con ellos- ¡me temo que esto no es una insubordinación como pensábamos originalmente…!

\- ¿a qué se refiere con que no es una insurrección coronel? –Se oyó extrañado por el auricular- ¡¿Cómo que ha entablado combate?! ¡¿Se ha vuelto loco acaso?!

-Me temo que esto es una invasión de algún tipo por lo que le pido ordene la movilización inmediata de todas las fuerzas terrestres y aéreas hacia la capital de la republica mientras en lo que retrasamos al enemigo…- viendo como algunos soldados simplemente pasaban por sobre los cadáveres de sus compañeros y buscaban lo que parecía venganza aumentando su sed de sangre- ¡repito esto no es una insubordinación sino una invasión! ¡Por favor ordene de manera inmediata la aplicación de los protocolos necesarios en caso de invasión y en defensa de la soberanía nacional! ¡No sabemos cuánto tiempo podemos retener a los invasores señor!

El coronel observo como las tropas enemigas que aún no habían sido abatidas arrojaban sus lanzas con fuerza pero con algo de desesperación hacia ellos. Aquellas lanzas metálicas en su mayoría no llegan a impactar en su sitio o en su defecto rebotan con el blindaje de los vehículos pero mostraban sin duda que eran de metal y que tenían en su caso rasgos de sangre en sus picas, aun así lejos de mostrar desilusión o miedo por la fallida carga de las jabalinas y lanzas, las tropas enemigas se preparaban para embestirles empuñando espadas cortas de color plateado mientras que en su mayoría sus cuerpos despedían sangre por sus heridas-

\- ¡fuego a discreción! ¡No les dejen acercarse por ningún motivo! ¡Serán más en número, pero tenemos mejor armamento que esos idiotas! ¡Cuiden el flanco izquierdo! ¡Giren los vehículos para usar la torreta trasera de ser necesario!

En los pinos el secretario de gobernación estaba escuchando todo el combate por el auricular del teléfono quien nos salía de su asombro al por la declaración del coronel y los sonidos que escuchaba, ¿no era una insubordinación sino una invasión? ¿Estaba en combate con un invasor en la misma capital de la nación?, Era algo imposible a su razonamiento y la lógica.

Era la capital del país, la Ciudad de México estaba alejada de costas u otras fronteras por cientos de kilómetros por lo que era inverosímil pensar en algo como ello, pero sí el que un miembro de las fuerzas armadas estaba seguro de lo que veía y le enfrentaba al punto de que le pidiese dar tal indicación, sin duda le daba una justificación perfecta para empezar una movilización a gran escala y contraatacar con todo el poder de las fuerzas armadas a lo que él aun creía era un levantamiento popular o posible golpe de estado.

-Entendido me comunicare de inmediato con lo que queda de las cámaras para que decreten el estado de guerra y se autorice el plan DN-I de manera inmediata. – Dijo el secretario de gobernación mientras cortaba la comunicación- es una excusa ridícula - se dijo para sí mismo mientras se dejaba caer en la silla- pero nos permitirá movilizar al ejército para suprimir la insurrección antes de que intervenga alguna potencia extranjera.

Se Puso a masajear su frente mientras buscaba la manera de aprovechar de esta petición que le permitiría intervenir al gobierno federal de manera inmediata sobre el Distrito Federal cuya autonomía aún seguía siendo defendida por las autoridades locales.

Bueno dudo pueda contactar a alguien en estos momentos para decirles todo esto debemos dar una declaratoria oficial para que la ONU no nos juzgue por crímenes de guerra, pero como… -entonces viendo a su alrededor noto los equipos de audio y video que normalmente usaba el ciudadano presidente para dar mensajes a la nación de manera usual al pueblo mexicano.

-puede que sea algo prepotente, pero puede sea la manera más rápida de salir de esta situación.

4:25 fuerzas dispersas de granaderos

Inmediaciones del metro chabacano

Las unidades de policía y unidades antimotines que habían logrado replegarse hacia dicha posición tras huir de aquellos barbaros y extraños hombres que habían atacado a la gente en el zócalo capitalino estaban solicitando refuerzos inmediatos e instrucciones sobre cómo proceder ante su situación actual con sus superiores mientras que los heridos eran atendidos por paramédicos de la cruz roja mexicana también heridos y algunos hombres aun no salían de su asombro mientras oían la comunicación que su ahora designado líder –tras la muerte de su anterior capitán tras intentar repeler a los asaltantes junto con los soldados de guardia del palacio nacional momentos atras– con el secretario de seguridad pública del Distrito Federal.

-¡les digo que algo les está matando comandante! ¡Requerimos refuerzos y que vengan equipados para usar fuerza letal!

-¡¿estás loco?! ¡¿Cómo se te ocurre insinuar el dispararle a ciudadanos de la ciudad?!

-¡Esos no son ni ciudadanos ni posiblemente humanos!

-mira de por si es malo el que huyeran de esos manifestantes pero ¿Qué estos estén matándose en la plancha del zócalo? ¿Por qué diablos no hicieron algo al respecto? ¿acaso los provocaron o algo?

-¡si no tuviésemos más que un escudo y las macanas hubiésemos podido hacer algo al respecto! ¡si ustedes no nos hubiesen quitado las armas o nos hubiesen asignado algún vehículo antimotines pudimos haber hecho algo al respecto!

-mira tú sabes bien que el partido del sol amarillo tiene tratos con esos estúpidos chamacos por debajo del agua… ellos hacen sus desmadres y crean caos que pueden ellos usar para sus campañas de populismo y nosotros simplemente hacemos de la vista gorda esas cosas y les liberamos tras unas horas… ¿crees en verdad creeré que ignorando su trato previo procedieron solamente a matar a cualquiera que se pusiese en su camino?

-¡le digo que no son estudiantes ni nada de eso! ¡Unos soldados del jodido Calígula llego y empezó a matar a todos los que pudieron! ¡Incluso a los mismos estudiantes, maestros y población civil!

-¡no digas estupideces! ¡¿en serio crees me creeré esa palabrería?!

-¡señor con todo respeto hágame el puto favor de creerme y mandar a las fuerzas federales o de la gendarmería si puede!

-¡¿y permitirle al pendejo que tenemos de presidente la intervención directa en la ciudad de México?! ¡tú de seguro estas con los del tricolor!

-si ese es un pendejo por cómo es ¿¡cómo cree que está quedando usted por ignorar lo que está sucediendo en estos momentos!?

-¡mejor cuida tus palabras o te iras a hacerle guardia a los del altiplano para que te culpen por la siguiente fuga de allí de ser necesario pendejete! ¡Las órdenes del jefe de gobierno es simple y clara! ¡No interferir en el zócalo en lo que el contacta con los líderes estudiantiles y saber qué diablos está sucediendo con su trato! ¡No pueden movilizarse hasta nueva orden y..! ¿Pero qué demonios?

-¿oh ahora ya le dijo que podemos movilizarnos acaso?

-Oigan escuchen la radio… parece el sirviente del pendejete acaba de solicitar todas las frecuencias de radio… no se movilicen hasta que sepamos que pasa

Tras un inusual corte en la comunicación el nuevo comandante opto por seguir el consejo de él que era su comandante y rastreo la primera señal de radio FM que encontró escuchando lo que el locutor decía atentamente.

-Atención parece que tenemos una transmisión directamente desde los pinos, esta transmisión parece ser referente a lo que sucede en estos momentos en el zócalo capitalino… repito interrumpimos nuestro programa para que escuchen la transmisión en vivo procedente desde los Pinos y que es referente a los hechos que parecen suceder ahora mismo en el Zócalo Capitalino.

4:30 transmisión a nivel nacional por las cadenas de radio y televisión abierta.

Los Pinos, CD. de México

Las cadenas nacionales que radio y televisión recibieron el informe de que debían parar las transiciones de manera urgente para recibir un comunicado directamente de los Pinos algo inusual por que no había declaraciones hasta ese momento de ningún sector de la ciudad de México y era algo que teóricamente no involucraría directamente al presidente.

Si bien la situación actual era desconocida por ellos y los pocos datos que estaban recabando daban información que debía ser errada por la magnitud de atrocidades que se narraban en redes sociales sabían no tenían mayor opción que acatar dicha orden si querían seguir ocupando dicha señales de transmisión.

Los locutores informaron a su audiencia de la transmisión de manera profesional aunque mostrando algo de incredulidad en sus rostros al recibir de improviso la orden de suspender en menos de 40 segundos cualquier tipo de programa al aire… cierta cadena televisiva del Ajusco estaba más que indignada por la orden mientras que sus locutores interrumpían el supuesto análisis del último video recibido por su helicóptero de noticias en el aérea para dar el aviso de dicha transmisión, tras la interrupción de la señal rápidamente la cara del secretario de gobernación salió al aire en las pantallas mostrando el lábaro patrio a sus espaldas en la televisión de millones de hogares mexicanos y algunos extranjeros que seguían la transmision en streaming o por cadenas de recepción satelital.

Si bien el uso que se le daba a la bandera nacional para las transiciones políticas no era nada inusual en esas fechas las anteriores imágenes mostradas por cierta cadena de televisión viéndole arder en llamas le dio mayor relevancia a su uso en esa transmisión.

El secretario de manera firme no tardo el en tomar la palabra y con ello también llegar a aquellos que escuchaban de dicha transmisión por medio de la radio y otros medios de comunicación como páginas de internet en una transmisión que iniciaría la peor crisis para los diplomáticos mexicanos en su historia.

Pueblo de México les hablo en representación de nuestro señor presidente quien tuvo que evacuar la capital en estos momentos, para darles una noticia inesperada.

Posiblemente hayan escuchado por los medios de comunicación local o las redes sociales sobre un enfrentamiento que se está llevando a cabo en las inmediaciones del zócalo capitalino y a lo largo de paseo de la reforma que han causado numerosas pérdidas materiales y más importante de vidas inocentes en esta nuestra capital de la nación.

Eh de informarles que dichos enfrentamientos son ajenos a lo que creen los medios de comunicación o lo dicho por las redes sociales ya que no son realizados por los acostumbrados estudiantes, anarquistas u otros simpatizantes de los problemas sociales que hemos tenido en últimas fechas marchando en nuestras calles o exigiendo cambios inverosímiles como dicen algunas fuentes…-dijo de manera clara mientras miraba directamente a la camarada y hablaba de manera firme- Son invasores

Estas viles tropas cuyo origen aún no hemos determinado están matando mientras escuchan estas palabras a hombres, mujeres, niños y adultos en plenitud por el solo placer de hacerlo mientras avanzan a lo largo de la capital destruyendo y pisoteando esta tierra mientras es teñida por la sangre de sus compatriotas.

No sabemos realmente aún su lugar de procedencia o como han llegado a nuestras tierras estos invasores, pero en estos momentos las fuerzas armadas mexicanas están combatiendo valerosamente a estos invasores en las calles de la capital retrasando su avance a costa de sus propias vidas.

Dichas fuerzas han confirmado que fuera de toda duda razonable, las tropas que han combatido no son estudiantes, campesinos o en su caso mercenarios de algún tipo y que realizan las acciones sin deseo alguno de negociación o miedo a represalias por sus actos.

Es por ello que por este medio me comunico a las cámaras en funciones para solicitarles de manera inmediata el decreto del estado de guerra en los Estados Unidos Mexicanos y ¡llamo a todas las fuerzas castrenses del Ejército, Fuerza Aérea y Marina Armada de México a que apoyen a la defensa de la soberanía nacional!

Sé que la cadena de mando se ha visto rota por los acontecimientos recientes, pero pido de su apoyo de todos los elementos disponibles para su movilización en las inmediaciones de la ciudad de México para salvar a todos aquellos que sea posible.

Su pronta movilización permitirá salvar la vida de incontables inocentes y repeler tan cobarde agresión que hemos sufrido en el corazón de nuestra nación.

A los ciudadanos que se encuentren en las inmediaciones del conflicto les pedimos que se alejen lo más posible de la zona y de no ser posible que se resguarden en sus hogares hasta nuevo aviso.

Hoy será un día que quedará en la historia nacional.

8/o Regimiento de Artillería, Campamento Militar 1-A, CD. de México

El comandante Conejo Cruz apodado el Conejo Azul por su ciudad natal Cruz azul Hidalgo, a cargo de dicho regimiento militar, veía la trasmisión del secretario de gobernación junto con sus subordinados… el al igual que muchos de sus hombres esperaban indicaciones de los superiores sobre las acciones a seguir en la insurrección de estudiantes, pero dicha declaración les había tomado por sorpresa

\- ¿una invasión en la capital del país? Je je no pudo ocurrírseles mayor estupidez…-dijo mientras que veía a sus subalternos alterados por oir dichas palabras del secretario y de su superior- pero supongo debemos hacer algo para evitar las masacres de esos mocosos… ordenen la movilización de todas las fuerzas del campamento vamos a darles un susto a esos pendejos con los cañones grandes.

-señor hemos recibimos comunicaciones que confirman que los batallones de infantería 4°, 26°, 55°, 75°, 103° y 106° empezaran la movilización en breve.

\- ¿Qué hay del cuerpo de guardias presidenciales? –Dijo buscando obtener información de su teniente que parecía recibir las comunicaciones-¿también se movilizaran?

-parece tienen órdenes estrictas de salvaguardar los pinos y no podrán movilizarse.

-de seguro el presidente ya dejo el país, pero bueno supongo no quieren involucrarse en esto… ¿alguna información sobre la unidad que supuestamente enfrento al enemigo? ¿O solo lo dijo para rellenar el video?

-recibimos informes que hablan de una improvisada unidad de reconocimiento que partió del campo marte al mando del coronel valle quien se vio obligado a comandar las fuerzas ante la negativa de los demás oficiales

-es extraño –dijo mientras llevaba su mano al mentón- le conozco de hace tiempo y el no entraría en combate con unos muchachos… el aún cree en el servicio al pueblo y el deber del ejercito con este ¿crees que en verdad requiramos llevar municiones para un combate?

-pensé que su ideología era estar preparado para lo peor comandante –dijo su subalterno mientras le sonreía- y que nunca hay que desaprovechar la oportunidad de usar los cañones grandes.

-Supongo que ellos llegaran antes que nosotros, pero no permitiré que opaquen nuestras fuerzas… ¡todas las unidades salimos de inmediato, nos aproximaremos para establecer una base de fuego! ¡y quiero estén listos para disparar todo lo que tengamos en el arsenal!

-parece le daremos un buen uso a los viejos arsenales que tenemos comandante.

-en efecto con algo de suerte podremos demostrar el verdadero potencial de nuestros hombres.

Dijo mientras se reia de la situación pero sin saberlo aquellos hombres que guiarían los Obuses Norinco M-90 de 105 mm, los morteros de 88 mm y los miembros del Grupo de Cañones sin Retroceso de 106 mm no sabían que en unas horas tendrían el mayor enfrentamiento de artillería que se hubiese experimentado desde la batalla de Belleau Wood en la Primer Guerra Mundial.

4:35 Base Aérea no 1 de Santa lucia

En la principal base aérea de las fuerzas aéreas mexicanas despegaba una escuadrilla de 5 helicópteros MD-530F equipados con Pods de ametralladora cal. 12.7mm. y 7 cohetes no guiados de 70 mm. Como armamento convencional comandados por el capitán Hernández para recabar información fidedigna de lo que sucedía en el zócalo capitalino y de ser necesario prestar apoyo aéreo ligero.

-Muy bien muchachos quiero tengan las comunicaciones abiertas y me avisen de cualquier cosa que vean -dijo a su escuadrón mientras tomaban rumbo hacia su destino- Parece que los F-5 vienen en camino para hacer gala de su despliegue pero es nuestro deber informar de lo que en verdad está ocurriendo en dicho sitio… -dijo mientras que las aeronaves empezaban el ascenso- aquí águila 1-1 a control procedemos a nuestra misión

-águila tienen permiso para despegar apresúrense a informar que demonios está sucediendo cambio

-aquí águila 1 a torre les informaremos en cuanto podamos.

-aquí torre a águil por favor dense prisa con el informe.

4:40 Inmediaciones del castillo de Chapultepec

Un solo helicóptero Mi-8MTV-2 que llevaba tropas para reforzar la avanzada del coronel valle llena de soldados de la 1/a CIA DE SND –médicos- y soldados regules que se habían quedado en el campo marte tenía como nuevo objetivo el acompañar a sus compañeros que se habían adelantado al combate tras el anuncio del secretario de gobernación… apenas había iniciado su vuelo cuando una serie de disparos contra su fuselaje hizo llamar la atención de sus ocupantes quienes visualizaron horrorizados el asedio del museo nacional en una escena que uno juraría solo existía en juegos de computadora, de manera inmediata el helicóptero hizo uso de sus Cohetes de 57 mm mientras que las tropas del imperio volaban por los aires ante el ataque aéreo y tras descender y abrir el compartimiento trasero los soldados hicieron uso de sus armas en modo automático para neutralizar la amenaza.

Los explosivos no solo destrozaron las formaciones que se habían agrupado a las puertas del recinto con el fin tomar la estructura dándole muerte a la mayoría de los agresores gracias a lo amontonados que estaban, sino que las personas refugiadas tras sus muros dieron gritos de júbilo y alegría al ver como las armas montadas empezaban a aniquilar a los agresores y viendo como la nave empezaba a maniobrar para aterrizar en sus inmediaciones y los soldados dentro de esta disparaban contra aquellos solados legionarios dándoles muerte sin mucho problema.

Eso sin duda había dado esperanza a la gente en su interior menos a cierto teniente que sudaba frio ante dicha visión.

-mierda –dijo el teniente Gabriel Garcia mientras que se ocultaba y ocultaba su rifle de asalto- ¿Luis crees que me creerán que solo les dispare para llamar su atención?

\- ¡¿estás loco?! ¡Si no fuera por ti hubiesen seguido de largo y nos hubiesen dejado morir aquí! –Le dijo alegremente su compañero mientras veía la escena- nos salvaste idiota

-bueno solo hizo lo que normalmente hago para llamar la atención de los jugadores en el battlefield… -dijo mientras que veía asustado como bajaban empuñando sus armas sus molestos compañeros de unidad- pero por si las dudas digamos que alguno de esos romanos les disparo

\- ¿y crees que se creerán eso Gabo? ¿Qué uno de los romanos esos tomo tu arma reglamentaria y le disparo convenientemente a la aeronave?¿ Todo eso dentro del castillo?

\- ¿tú crees algo de lo que acaba de pasarnos? ¿No es creíble eso con todo lo sucedido?

-tienes un punto allí –dijo mientras le daba unas palmaditas- mejor pide perdón ahora con la gente que salvaste y puede solo si te toque marchar el día 16

-… eso no me hace sentir mejor.

5:00 zócalo capitalino

Las tropas del imperio se preparaban para por fin penetrar la última de las fortalezas barbáricas que faltaba por saquear en esa área, era cuestión de solo posicionar el ariete y tumbar la puerta de la última fortaleza, los gritos de júbilo de sus hombres que esperaban empezar nuevamente con el festín de sangre y viseras se vieron opacados por un extraño sonido que empezó a llegar a lo lejos, los caballeros dragón que antes sobrevolaban el cielo imponentes empezaron a caer de este y el ruido se hacía cada vez más fuerte mostrando que se acercaba

Y es que sin saberlo pronto los verdugos se volverían víctimas.

Espero este capítulo les halla agradado y espero sus comentarios de igual manera como eh dicho antes estoy colaborando con mi amigo neverdie en el fic **Los oscuros deseos tras la GATE** por si gustan pasar a echarle un vistazo o ver mis otros proyectos en esta pagina

De igual manera agradezco nuevamente a Arcan por la ayuda dada en este capítulo y les informo que estamos trabajando en el siguiente aunque puede tarde un poco que debo corregir algunos detalles que me fueron señalados

Esperare a leer sus comentarios


	5. Mexicanos al Grito de Guerra

Les traigo un nuevo capítulo de esta versión propia de tan sorprendente novela ligera- les recuerdo que omitiré mucho de lo visto en el anime dada su naturaleza y censura por lo que me enfocare más que nada en la novela que por cierto superviso en kikuslirus proyect- agradeciendo la ayuda de nuestro camarada Arcan quien me ha guiado en cuanto a la comunicación entre escuadrones militares, armamento con el que cuenta la nación entre muchas cosas más.

De igual manera les invito a pasarse por el proyecto que realizo con Neverdie sobre esta misma serie los secretos tras la Gate.

Sin más que decir esperare sus comentarios y les pido paciencia que ando actualizando mis demás proyectos en esta página como la saga una lucha por ser entre otros proyectos en los que colaboro con algunos usuarios.

Capitulo IV

Mexicanos al grito de guerra

Espacio aéreo de la ciudad de México

5:05 de la tarde

Una escuadrilla de tres helicópteros de combate MD-530 F al mando del capitán Hernández había salido de la base aérea de Santa Lucia sobrevolaba los cielos de la gran urbe urbana en formación de flecha sobre de la capital de la nación mexicana. Sus naves eran las únicas autorizadas para sobrevolarla en esos momentos tras una orden de exclusión aérea emitida desde el aeropuerto internacional Benito Juárez minutos antes y sus tripulantes no podían estar más extrañados por la situación que parecía darse por los medios de comunicación donde se informaba del desvió de vuelos comerciales a sedes alternas y los reportes que recibían de su personal auxiliar en la torre de control respecto a lo complicado de dichos movimientos… Pero eso no debía importarle al capitán y su escuadrilla.

Después de todo los últimos informes recibidos desde tierra informaban que se llamaba a una movilización total de las fuerzas armadas Mexicanas en el epicentro nacional contra lo que se decía era un invasor externo en la misma capital en el centro del país, ante tal orden inverosímil decretada por el Secretario de Gobernación se le había asignado al capitán Hernández que sobrevolara de manera inmediata la zona en conflicto y realizara un reporte de campo a la Fuerzas Aéreas Mexicanas sobre la realidad de la situación actual y este mandara reportes sobre la visibilidad y posibles enfrentamientos en un sobrevuelo de sus aeronaves al centro de la capital del país el zócalo capitalino donde se reportaban los mayores disturbios.

Si bien la misión del capital Hernández líder de esta patrulla era exclusivamente de reconocimiento de la zona de manera oficial se había optado por armar su aeronave de manera apresurada por medio de la instalación de metralletas Browning M2 de disparo rápido y unos carga cohetes FN Herstal con munición FFAR como armamento convencional en caso de encontrarse con algún tipo de hostilidad de los supuestos invasores o los estudiantes que podrían estar armados, así como para garantizar la seguridad de la aeronave…

Sus escoltas igualmente armadas con dichas armas instaladas tenían la misión de proteger la unidad principal en su misión de reconocimiento y solo disparar con aprobación de su líder de vuelo, solo si este confirmaba alguna hostilidad contra ellos, aun así los pilotos de dichas aeronaves se preparaban para cualquier eventualidad manteniendo su dedo en el gatillo, en cuando el líder de vuelo se comunicaba a la torre de control para reportarle que pronto entraría en la zona designada por lo que empezaron a verificar sistemas entre ellos y la torre de control.

-aquí águila 1-1 reportando a Control lo que parece ser columnas de humo y fuego al horizonte a nuestras doce en punto provenientes del zócalo capitalino cambio-exclamo mientras que daba su reporte a la torre de control de Santa Lucia que estaba al pendiente de su informe- procedemos a dar una pasada aérea sobre el área para verificar la situación en unos cinco minutos a nuestra velocidad actual cambio.

\- aquí águila 1-2 reportando ninguna anomalía hasta el momento a control, y digame ¿qué opina de la declaración del secretario de gobernación aguila1-1? –Dijo uno de sus subordinados piloteando otra de las unidades por el canal de comunicación- ¿debemos prepararnos para abrir fuego? ¿Preparamos las ametralladoras líder de vuelo?

-aquí águila 1-1 a aquí águila 1-2 informándole que no nos pagan para opinar así que limitase a seguir las ordenes que nos han dado- le respondió de manera tranquila pero firme- pero mantén tu debo cerca del gatillo de ser necesario por si autorizo que se armen los cohetes FAAR o se inicie la descarga de las ametralladoras.

\- aquí águila 1-3 a águila 1-1 recordándole que esta es una misión de reconocimiento solamente –se rio para sí mismo mientras desbloqueaba su gatillo-¿pero aun así venimos con los vehículos fuertemente artillados? Creo en verdad creen que sucede algo grave en el zócalo líder de vuelo y quieren usarnos para que los de arriba no ensucien sus manos–Respondió otra de sus unidades de escolta-Espero no tengamos necesidad de usar las cargas contra civiles lo último que quiero es ir a juicio por esto y quedar en la historia como el escuadrón Olimpia.

-¡no bromees con eso águila 1-3!, apenas tenemos unas siete rondas de los cohetes y un millar de rondas de ametralladora entre ambas ¡no son para irlas disparando por allí como si fuese un videojuego! –Reclamo la anterior unidad antes que su capitán le respondiese- pero como eres de gatillo fácil ¡de seguro quieres dispararle a lo que se pueda!.

-y no solo lo dice porque seas pésimo en el battlefield je –respondió con ironía el capitán Hernández esperando calmar a sus unidades- pero te advierto que aquí no podrás solo pedir disculpas por estrellar la unidad con la única torre alta del mapa, cualquier daño causado por tu propia incompetencia será penalizado.

-¡carajo ya perdónenme por estrellar el helicóptero en la última partida! ¡Les digo que yo solo reaparecí allí cuando el piloto lo abandono en pleno vuelo al usarle de taxi! ¿Eh? – el piloto de la escolta interrumpió sus palabras notando unas figuras a lo lejos acercarse a gran velocidad mientras ganaba altura, pero cuando iba a preguntarle a su capitán sobre la supuesta zona de exclusión aérea en la que se encontraban cuando noto algo inusual en las cosas que se acercaban- ¡hay algo acercándose a las tres en punto! ¡Repito parece haber algo acercándose a las tres! ¡Carajo esas son alas!

-No busques desviar el tema y admite que eres pésimo en…. ¡¿es una puta broma?! – Dijo la otra escolta de vuelo notando como lo que parecía ser dragones salidos de su juego favorito de la Nintendo 3ds Monter hunter que se dirigían de frente hacia ellos-¡Capitán! ¡Un Rathalos Real! ¡Están acercándose jodidos Rathalos de frente! ¡Debemos dispararles antes que nos impacten o lancen bolas de fuego!

\- yo… yo lo veo y quiero pensar es una broma también- exclamo el capitán Hernández mientras notaba como lo que parecían ser dragones de mediano tamaño color verde griseasco se acercaban a ellos, tras fijarse más detalladamente noto como parecían usar una armadura de acero con partes de cuero que les adornaba y protegía la parte de la cabeza, pecho y espalda pero sobre esta pudo notar impresionado como lo que parecían ser jinetes humanos portando lanzas u hachas sobre de ellos dirigían a aquellas bestias- pero me temo esas cosas no son salvajes… son controlados de alguna manera ¡Aquí águila 1-1 a todas las unidades prepárense para abrir fuego con las ametralladoras a mi señal! ¡Tomen posiciones para ello!

¡Aquí águila 1-2 reportando que están preparadas las ametralladoras y estamos posicionándonos para disparar señor! – Dijo su compañero mientras posicionaba su aeronave girándole totalmente para quedar de frente a las bestias y usaba la mira holográfica frente a el para centrar una de las bestias en su retícula mientras que giraba la aeronave para mantener firme el objetivo, - ¡esperando la autorización águila 1-1!

-yo… -el capitán Hernández aun dudaba en dar la orden de abrir fuego contra las bestias sin antes intentar hacer contacto con ellas hasta que noto como los hombres sobre las bestias apuntaban sus armas contra ellos como si desearan impactar a los helicópteros a más de 150 metros de ellos con sus rusticas armas, no había duda que tenían sed de sangre por lo de igual manera posiciono su unidad para disparar contra las bestias- ¡aquí águila líder autorizando el ataque del enemigo! ¡Fuego en ráfagas cortas…! ¡Ahorren la munición! ¡Fuego en ráfagas cortas!

-¡aquí águila 1-3 uniéndose al ataque contra el enemigo! –agrego la ultima ala de vuelo incorporándose para iniciar la ofensiva-¡fijando el ala derecha enemiga!

-¡águila 1-2 me pido los de la izquierda! –respondió su compañero mientras ajustaba la mira de su retícula sobre su objetivo- con una ráfaga corta debería bastar.

-¡águila 1-1 empezando el ataque! ¡No permitan que se acerquen esas criaturas a nosotros!

Siguiendo las indicaciones de su líder de vuelo los pilotos al unísono accionaron sus armas por cuestión de solo un toque de 2 segundos causando una corta pero mortífera ráfaga de casi 50 rondas cada uno dirigidas directamente hacia el pecho de las bestias que intentaban embestirles, las balas de 12.7 mm atravesaron los pechos de las bestias con suma facilidad dado que aun protegidos por sus delgadas sus corazas metálicas que les cubrían el aérea de su caja toraxica estas habían sido originalmente diseñadas para protegerles del impacto de proyectiles ligeros como flechas o lanzas siendo totalmente inútiles ante el poder de penetración de la bala a tal velocidad de salida, estas traspasaron sin dificultad dicha protección y destrozaron los órganos internos sobre todo los pulmones y corazones de las criaturas adicionalmente las balas que no ingresaron al pecho pero dieron en las alas de las bestias destrozaron con suma facilidad las membranas de sus alas destruyendo su resistencia al aire causando la caída de algunas de estas bestias aun vivas y sus tripulantes quienes maldecían mientras se precipitaban al suelo desde más de 250 metros de altura si no fuese por que algunos fueron alcanzados por las ráfagas.

La Imagen de dichas criaturas siendo abatidas quedo grabada en los registros de vuelo y en la mente de dichos pilotos que se dieron cuenta la situación no era una broma como creían originalmente sino algo serio realmente… algo que sin duda cambio la actitud de dicha patrulla de vuelo.

-Aquí águila 1-2 hemos abatido al enemigo… -dijo el piloto mientras que aún no podía creer lo sucedido-¿Cuáles son sus órdenes líder de vuelo? –dijo esperando indicaciones de su capitán en dicha situación- ¿vamos a rematar a los jodidos dragones o tratamos de ver qué dropearon? –dijo con ironia- ¡acabamos de abatir un jodido dragon!

-aquí el capitán Hernández a bordo del águila 1-1 a la torre de control… -el capitán inicio la comunicación listo para dar su reporte a la base sin saber cómo expresar lo que había sucedido- hemos enfrentado drag… unidades aéreas hostiles rumbo a la zona designada y les hemos abatido en cuanto mostraron su hostilidad, reanudaremos nuestra misión… pero ¡solicito refuerzos de manera inmediata! ¡Confirmamos hostiles en el área designada!

-aquí control a águila 1-1 –se escuchó como un gran murmullo de fondo se oía en la comunicación de la que podía oírse la incertidumbre de la torre de control- ¿confirma un enemigo aéreo en las inmediaciones del zócalo capitalino? ¿Un hostil en espacio aéreo nacional?

-águila 1-1 a control reporto hostiles enemigos… son más de uno señor

-¡oh dios mío! –Uno de sus hombres no pudo evitar interrumpirle al ver la catedral metropolitana en llamas junto con su bandera nacional que adornaba el centro de la plaza y la multitud de hombres en armaduras plateadas preparándose para ingresar al palacio nacional- ¿Qué demonios está pasando allá abajo?

-¡¿pero qué carajos está pasando señor?! –Exclamo su otro escolta mientras que sus aeronaves al fin sobrevolaban el zócalo capitalino solo para apreciar toda la muerte y destrucción que había experimentado la población mexicana a lo largo de su explanada, el cómo habían apilado los imperiales los diversos cadáveres producto de su despiadada embestida y barbarie en diversos montículos para exhibirles como si fuesen alguna especie de burla,el como parecía estaban en esos momentos incluso violando a personas bajo ellos en la que podía apreciarse niñas siendo ultrajadas incluso por seres bestiales sin piedad alguna- ¿Qué está sucediendo? ¡¿Qué demonios está sucediendo aquí?!

-… aquí el capitán Hernández a la torre de control…-se comunicó nuevamente a la torre mientras que con ira tomaba los controles de la aeronave y la mantenía firmemente sobre el zócalo capitalino- confirmamos lo dicho por el secretario de gobernación, múltiples unidades hostiles atacando civiles en edificios históricos en el zócalo capitalino… gran número de bajas civiles a nuestra vista…entre otras actividades delictivas - dijo dando su reporte mientras que preparaba sus cohetes para ser disparados y ajustaba el Angulo de tiro sobre aquellos que parecían estar atacando el palacio nacional, tras aplicar algunos comandos a sus laterales fueron activadas las ojivas de sus cohetes no guiados FN Herstal en sus cargadores esperando la señal que les propulsaría hacia su destino- de momento procedemos a realizar una ronda de bombardeo y otra con las ametralladoras con el fin de mitigar las fuerzas enemigas… tras ello regresaremos por abastecimiento tras vaciar el parque y regresar para otra ronda pero… ¡solicito que los refuerzos vengan listos para continuar el ataque! ¡Vidas civiles en peligro inminente!

-…aquí control a águila 1-1 hemos confirmado su petición de refuerzos-dijo la torre de control mientras que podía oírse como otros controladores de vuelo empezaban la logística para el despegue de nuevas unidades- saldrán en unos minutos esperamos su siguiente informe tras el ataque…cambio.

5:10 – 1ra gran legión imperial

Sobre la plaza de barbaros tras la puerta

Un extraño sonido proveniente de los cielos hizo que las unidades legionarias parasen sus preparativos para el asedio a la fortaleza enemiga por lo molestia en sus oídos , al elevar la vista notaron extrañadas como por encima de sus cabezas surgieron tres inusuales figuras que se movían de manera muy similar a un dragón que se quedaron quietas en lo alto del cielo ya con toques naranjas en su ser, aquellas extrañas criaturas tenían una forma inusual más de uno juraría que su apariencia parecía ser más de una armadura que de una bestia pero sin duda eran la fuente de aquel extraño sonido que era enviado a todas direcciones por el horizonte.

Hace unos minutos algunos de ellos de gran oído habían exclamado haber oído un inusual sonido e inclusive algunos se atrevieron a asociar el grito de algún wyver en agonía pero fueron ignorados por sus camaradas mientras se preparaban para el asedio próximo a realizarse y a las pláticas de como violarían a las chicas que encontrasen en el interior o se repartirían sus tesoros.

La ardua tarea de guiar los pesados troncos en los improvisados arietes era un duro y molesto labor que era necesario dado el grosor de la pesada puerta que les separaba de los barbaros, pero habían encontrado una con una vulnerabilidad obvia producto de lo que parecía haber sido algún tipo de incendio pasado, alguien había dado la sugerencia de quemarla y acabar con el trabajo pero el que algunos de los barbaros muriesen por el fuego le quitaba diversión a la campaña.

Pero ahora sobre sus cabezas estaban tres figuras manteniéndose en el aire observándoles de manera incomoda pero paciente por lo que las tropas habían detenido sus actividades para analizarles, No sabían que eran esas cosas pero poco importo cuando se ordenó a los arqueros derribarlas de inmediato, ellos al oír la orden tomaron sus flechas con punta de hierro y tensaron sus arcos dispuestos a cumplir su tarea de forma inmediata descargando una gran variedad de estas sobre las extrañas entidades…

La sorpresa vino para estos arqueros y las demás tropas tras ello al notar que estas bestias ni se inmutaron en esquivar la lluvia de flechas al mantenerse inmóviles al recibir la descarga sobre de ellos pero solamente para que la mayoría de estas fueran repelidas por su piel como si estuviese cubierto de una coraza de la mayor calidad y grosor, algo imposible por el peso que supondría siquiera para que una bestia lograse emprender el vuelo, fue allí cuando notaron como las bestias tras lo que parecía ser el mirarles de manera despectiva al inclinarse hacia ellos dándole un mal sentimiento a aquellos hombres bajo su fiera mirada escupieron sobre estos causando enormes bolas de fuego que diezmaron a la unidad que asediaría la estructura bárbara.

Los hombres apenas notaron el salían volando por los aires con sus miembros desprendiéndose de sus cuerpos de manera tan brusca que parecía ser producto de la ira de un dios, muchos creyeron ver esto como la señal de que el dios Emloy estuviese impaciente por reclamar sin compasión sus almas y se diese el lujo de separar cada parte de sus cuerpos para gozar de su agonía, esto al ver como brazos piernas y cabezas salían despedidas a todas las direcciones producto de dicho acto, algunos cuerpos solo se habían estampado por la fuerza de repulsión sobre aquella estructura dejando marcas claras de la sangre de estos por el impacto y cayeron hacia el suelo.

El comandante de la legión quedo pasmado al observar cómo tras estas bolas de fuego las criaturas se dirigieron hacia ellos mientras se oía un extraño sonido de tac tac tac que en cuestión de segundos diezmaron a las unidades que apenas estaban recuperándose de las inusuales bolas de fuego producidas por la bestia.

Este sonido causando produjo una inusual lluvia que arrebato las almas de casi dos quintas partes de su unidad de manera casi inmediata que se dejaron caer al suelo sin intensión de volver a caminar sobre la tierra y expulsando sangre y parte de sus entrenas aun cuando llevaban casi ilesa sus armaduras completas… solo eso había casi diezmado a las tropas veteranas que tenía a su servicio quedándose solo con algunos hombres junto con varios goblins y orcos encargados de servir como carne de cañón para su unidad…pero no acabo con aquello.

Las naves extrañamente cambiaron de posición para posarse sobre otras unidades que estaban descansando o disfrutando de las prisioneras y de nuevo el extraño sonido en resonancia se escuchó junto con los gritos de agonía de los hombres que aún estaban de pie incluso a sus cercanías mientras caían al suelo incluso antes de que tuviesen oportunidad de empuñar sus espadas o cubrirse con sus escudos.

No podía creer lo que sus ojos veían frente a él, ver como más de la mitad de los hombres que había asignado para el asedio habían sido aniquilados en cuestión de segundos, y como la muerte se extendía a lo largo de los demás hombres era algo inverosímil para la primera legión imperial aquella con la mayor tradición y honor de todas siendo humillada de esa manera.

Por desgracia para el imperio estos habían conocido en carne propia el castigo por pisar la cola de la quimera

2da legión imperial

A las afueras del presunto gremio de magos tomado minutos atrás

5: 15 pm

Los hombres descansados tras la captura de lo que había parecido ser un gremio mágico ahora estaban preparándose para enfrentar lo que parecía ser las fuerzas bárbaras que se dirigían a su posición.

Un mensajero a caballo había arribado minutos antes para informarles del exterminio de la fuerza de avanzada que había pasado de largo su posición y tras escuchar las blasfemias sobre la perdida de tantos hombres en tan poco tiempo este se había ordenado la inmediata formación de las fuerzas legionarias en preparativos para el combate

Según los informes del mensajero la caballería que había sido empleada para atacar como primera ofensiva había caído de manera inusual antes de llegar al enemigo por lo que el comandante ordeno que todos los no humanos bajo su mando goblins orcos y golems serían enviados a combatir para analizar la fuerza del enemigo antes de ordenar alguna formación.

Mientras que las criaturas siguieron ciegamente las indicaciones de posicionarse frente a las demás unidades no tardaron en aparecer las extrañas bestias que el mensajero dijo reconocer como aquellas bestias que aniquilaron a su unidad

Las bestias se detuvieron a buena distancia de sus unidades pareciendo incitar el ataque del comandante y este decidió otorgárselos por lo que ordeno el ataque de los no humanos bajo su mando antes de permitirles tomar posiciones defensivas o estructurar sus filas, era algo cobarde y sin honor pero luego diría en caso de que algún superior lo solicitase que las bestias no aguantaron las ansias de lucha

Las bestias corrieron de manera desordanada alzando sus pequeñas dagas desatadas o espadas ya casi sin filo alguno contra aquel enemigo desconocido quienes de manera inmediata al ver como aquellas bestias corrieron a embestirles empezaron a tomar toscamente posiciones de manera inusual para los ojos del sargento imperial donde ni siquiera intentaron tomar formación defensiva alguna o siquiera sacaron algún tipo de escudo y fue allí cuando el comandante observo el por que tenía tanto miedo el mensajero

Las bestias no estaban siquiera cerca de aquellos enemigos y sin disparar flecha alguna empezaron a recitar un extraño hechizo "t ata ta" y con el a caer en una lluvia de sangre y viseras sobre sí mismos las tropas no humanas que había ordenado atacasen, el no pudo distinguir siquiera si habían sido arrojadas algún tipo de lanzas o flechas de alguno tipo o si habia sido un hechizo aunque no noto a ningún mago a la vista, solo pudo observar como caían aquellas bestias que había ordenado atacar sobre esa extraña y dura tierra extranjera

Fue entonces que tras ver perecer a los no humanos frente a él de esa manera atroz que se dio cuenta que era el momento de demostrar la superioridad imperial contra aquellos extraños barbaros.

Si bien parecían ser unos fuertes magos como a los que habían enfrentado con anterioridad sabía bien su mana era finito, solo debían seguir avanzando aprovechando su superioridad numérica para derrotarles aprovechando la protección de su grueso escudo y pronto acabaría con ellos.

Ordeno cerrar filas de sus tropas con sus escudos al frente y las lanzas apuntando hacia delante y ordeno el avance sabiendo que aunque cayesen algunos los magos no podrían contra tantas unidades bajo su mando.

Paseo de la reforma

5:20 Unidades de avanzada del ejército mexicano al mando del Coronel Valle

Las fuerzas que había reunido el Coronel Valle a bordo de su tanqueta DN-V Toro había seguido adelante en su búsqueda por llegar al zócalo capitalino, para su desgracia mientras se acercaban al ángel de la independencia pudo notar al enemigo que no tardo en enviar hacia sus hombres lo que parecían ser criaturas fantásticas armadas con intenciones hostiles

Las tropas rápidamente salieron a hacerle frente al enemigo que para su sorpresa rebasaba más de 300 de aquellas criaturas de diversas índoles dirigiéndose hacia una embestida usando armas punzocortantes de diversas índoles.

Incluso la unidad del coronel valle tuvo que posicionarse de manera de que la ametralladora en la parte trasera tuviese oportunidad de dar fuego de supresión para resistir a tan inesperada embestida

-¡como maldigo a la dirección general de materiales de guerra (DGMG) por tener la estúpida idea de poner la ametralladora detrás de la torreta! –dijo mientras que su unidad de abstenía de abrir fuego en lo que maniobraba su conductor para poner a tiro la ametralladora trasera del DN-V- ¿Qué no pensaron en lo complicado que era posicionarse en una emboscada? O ¡¿pensaron que no era útil disparar al frente los muy imbeciles?!

El coronel solo podía visualizar como sus hombres disparaban apenas podían posicionarse contra las fantásticas criaturas que se acercaban causándoles bajas al por mayor gracias a que sus casi 50 armas al unísono disparando en modo ráfaga trajo como consecuencia obvia un alto número de bajas ocasionadas que caian al suelo desangrándose en sangre color verdusco que causo nauseas a algunos de los hombres…pero eso había pasado factura cuando la teniente diana su mano derecha del coronel le informaba que las unidades desplegadas habían consumido el 90% de la munición total que habían traído consigo tras ese combate.

Dime que estas de broma diana- dijo mientras veía como el enemigo parecía cerrar formación cerrada y prepararse para avanzar- ¿en serio no tenemos parque ya?

Me temo que solo dos de cada cinco tienen el cargador lleno- dijo mientras recibía comunicaciones de los soldados- sugieren que podemos arrojar granadas para retrasarlos pero…

No pensamos las cosas fuesen de esta manera…- dijo sosteniendo su mentón mientras analizaba la situación- pensamos que con solo un acto de presencia atemorizaríamos a unos estudiantes y estos buscarían rendirse ante nosotros pero… ¡nunca esperamos nos invadiesen desde mordor!

-en efecto nunca imaginamos enfrentarnos a… -la teniente diana no sabía cómo describir al enemigo y dijo lo que más parecido le asemejaba- ¿las legiones de julio cesar? Discúlpeme señor pero no quiero aceptar acabamos de combatir seres que solo había conocido en el clash of clans de mi teléfono.

Dudo halles esas unidades en algo mas que un juego de video pero en verdad son demasiadas tropas enemigas y no trajimos abastecimiento necesario… -dijo mientras observaba a al enemigo acercarse de manera lenta con lanzas al frente en perfecta formación y sus unidades esperando la orden de abrir fuego- ¿aún no arriban los refuerzos que auxiliaron al castillo de Chapultepec?

Me informaron que tras evitar el asedio al castillo se mantendrán en la posición para tratar a los heridos y aquellos con ataques de pánico… -dijo la teniente diana mientras revisaba las comunicaciones- puedo ordenarles venir y arribarían en 10 minutos pero… me informan que están sacándole un informe detallado de la situación a cierto soldado que disparo contra la unidad aérea de transporte.

Supongo podríamos retroceder mientras lanzamos las granadas como sugieren los soldados para ralentizar su avance mientras cubrimos la retaguardia con la ametralladora del toro-dijo mientras pensaba en cómo proceder- pero no nos duraran mucho y seremos forzados a retirarnos

-es mejor que nada supongo… daré la orden coronel.

Barrio bravo de Tepito

5:25 Pm calles aledañas al barrio bravo

La situación en el barrio bravo había cambiado de manera impresionante en cuestión de minutos para las fuerzas imperiales, después de todo no era desconocido por ningún habitante de la ciudad capital y de las esferas políticas de la nación que en el barrio bravo se ocultaban las mayores bandas criminales de toda la ciudad de México y que cada sección del barrio estaba protegida por alguno de los líderes de estos que se habían repartido la plaza.

¿Cómo reaccionaron estos líderes del narcotráfico, piratería o inclusive tráfico de armas y especies cuando los hombres bajo su mando que servían de halcones les informaron que un extraño grupo había iniciado una carnicería de grandes proporciones que se adentraba cada vez más a las profundidades del barrio bravo?

Los informes respecto a estos extraños soldados de cuaresma que sin importar su ridícula vestimenta estuvieran matando y violando a mujeres e infantes en medio de la calle no les importaba mucho para ser sinceros a estas personas, pero sabían que la muerte y destrucción causados por este grupo podrían justificar y requerir la intervención de militares con los cuales no tenían nexos y estos pondrían fin a sus propios asuntos de maneja tajante…eso no podían perdonárselos.

La respuesta fue sencilla y casi unánime en la mayoría de los líderes de aquellos carteles mexicanos y bandas del crimen organizado que operaban en la zona… hacerles pagar con sangre tal atrevimiento y ofensa hacia ellos.

Los carteles mexicanos a diferencia del ejército regular tenían acceso a armamento extranjero de mayor poder de fuego de procedencias variadas, algunos tenían armas de fuego de gran poder adquiridas por tráfico con el mercado americano aprovechando sobornos a los agentes aduanales o producto del intercambio de mercancías por lo que estas armas procedente de armerías americanas eran de un calibre mayor al del ejército.

Otros tenían tratos con fuerzas policiales nacionales o militares de lo largo de Sudamérica o simples armas producto de la rapiña de armamento adquirido tras algún enfrentamiento en el que hubiese muerto su antiguo poseedor, y otros tenían armamento traído inclusive desde Rusia que originalmente transportarían a otros sitios pero que tomaron para enfrentarse a los enemigos.

Sin duda tenían un gran poder de fuego entre sus manos pero los hombres que empuñaban dichas armas tenían menos entrenamiento y en su caso sus municiones eran más que escasas por lo que se limitaron a hostigar a los soldados imperiales de diversas maneras sin coordinación alguna causándole bajas de manera más que espectaculares como el rompimiento de una formación enemiga producto del impacto directo de un RPG- 7VG.

Aun así el despliegue de poder que presentaron los habitantes del barrio bravo fue abrumador contra las fuerzas imperiales y estaban logrando que estos se retiraran ante el gran número de pérdidas y la orden de su comandante que no podía creer el poder de fuego que ellos mostraban en esos momentos

Después de todo algunos de esos hombres no dudaron en subir a los edificios y disparar cargas de RPG-7V2 Rusos o uno que otro MGL de la misma procedencia con mal puntería por el retroceso pero de las armas pero cuyos proyectiles destrozaron la caballería que se entretenía empalando a la gente que caía y era pisoteada por la estampida que huía por sus vidas, etros había arribado junto a las formaciones de escudos enemigas y habían arrojado bombas molotov contra estas causando que la gasolina se impregnara en sus cuerpos y ardiesen ante los ojos de sus compañeros esto rematando la acción con ráfagas de Ak-47 cuyas balas de 7.62 mm habían atravesado sus corazas.

Los arqueros que habían disparado flechas incendiarias contra los locales y colonias populares habían sucumbido ante ametralladoras ligeras M134 que algunos narcos habían disparado desde las ventanas pero la gran mayoría de los sicarios habían salido a la calle disparando pistolas Glork 17 y P7 de 9 mm entre la gente que huía ocultando su localización en el proceso.

Esos ataques sin coordinación alguna entre ellos había eliminado a la mitad de aquel destacamento enviado por esa vía y les había obligado a retroceder pero los sicarios sabían que no podía darse el lujo de seguirles para acabar el trabajo… debía reubicar su mercancía, cambiar de escondites y sobretodo reunir información de aquellos que lograron tomar prisioneros para saber qué diablos había sucedido esa tarde

Pero aun así sin que ellos lo supieran dicha batalla realizada en el barrio bravo de Tepito fue la primera victoria contra los invasores que sería documentada en video y difundida por medio de redes sociales antes de que los medios tuviesen información fidedigna de que sucedía en la Capital Nacional.

5:30 pm inmediaciones del metro chabacano

Fuerzas reorganizadas de granaderos y antimotines de la ciudad de México

Las unidades policiacas de la capital del país tras haber oído la transmisión del secretario de gobernación habían recibido órdenes de replegarse de manera inmediata y alejarse lo más posible de las inmediaciones del Zócalo capitalino para no verse involucrados en la barbarie de las fuerzas militares federales…

Según las órdenes recibidas se procedería a un queja energética por parte del Jefe de gobierno del Disfruto Federal sobre la intervención violatoria de la soberanía de dicha ciudad pero sobretodo buscando sean ellos los inculpados sobre la actitud violenta de los estudiantes y que recayese en los poderes federales la responsabilidad de los actos sucedidos ese día.

Pero aquellos policías capitalinos que habían experimentado el enfrentamiento con dichas tropas invasoras de primera mano de inmediato se sintieron ofendidas por sus superiores al aun no reconocer la gravedad de la situación por ser aun ignoradas y infravaloradas así tras un consenso entre los diversos cuerpo de emergencia en el lugar decidieron ignorar dicha orden y ayudar a las fuerzas federales a recuperar el centro de su ciudad.

¿Cómo podían permitir que el ejército se apoderara del zócalo capitalino? No mientras ellos aun pudiesen llegar primero e intentar recuperar la plaza antes de que estos mataran de manera desproporcionada a los culpables de aquellos actos cuando podían capturarles y hacerles pagar por sus actos.

A ellos no les importaban los tratos sucios de su jefe de gobierno ni la reputación de su jefe con estos, pero ellos estaban allí por el deseo de proteger a los ciudadanos capitalinos lo habían hecho desde tiempo atrás donde les fueron retiradas sus armas y aun asi les enviaban a "controlar" los disturbios programados y buscarían hacerlo nuevamente sin importar el medio.

Por lo que reunidos todos los cuerpos de emergencia allí reunidos desde cuerpos de policía, granaderos algunos paramédicos de la cruz roja mexicana e inclusive bomberos decidieron prepararse para ello decidieron avanzar.

Inmediaciones del bosque de Chapultepec

5:35 pm Unidades de avanzada del Ejército Mexicano al mando del Coronel Valle

Las unidades en lenta retirada habían llegado al punto crítico para las fuerzas armadas mexicanas del coronel valle, los cargadores habían escaseado tiempo atrás y las municiones de sus vehículos blindados ligeros finalmente se había agotado

En un intento por retrasar al enemigo se había optado retroceder posiciones lentamente al paso de los vehículos mientras que se arrojaban granadas de fragmentación logrando con ello varias bajas en el enemigo que aun mantenían su persecución sin mostrar algún signo de fatiga o desistimiento

-¿se han acabado las municiones?- exclamo el coronel al notar el cese de disparos de su unidad- demonios éramos los últimos que seguían disparando aun

\- nos hemos quedado sin parque general…lo mejor será volver al campo marte y reabastecernos

-o podríamos usar los Dn-Toro como ariete y atropellarles pero dudo sea bueno cuando rodeen la unidad –dijo para sí mismo el coronel valle considerando la opción con seriedad.

-es una buena opción pero será mejor abstenernos a ser capturados por el enemigo –dijo mirando a los legionarios preparándose para reagruparse.

Lo sé-dijo mientras veía molesta el avance enemigo- supongo que es hora de ordenar la retirada general a todas las tropas

-entendido- dijo la teniente diana mientras que abría los canales de comunicación de las tropas- ¡a todas las unidades nos replegaremos al campo marte de manera inmediata! ¡Suban a los vehículos y prepárense para la retirada!

¡Eso no será necesario Coronel!- se escuchó por su intercomunicador y el coronel valle noto como del camino que antes habían recorrido el contingente de las fuerzas armadas que había estado practicando con ellos esa mañana para el desfile del día 16 de septiembre arribaba tras ellos, en cuanto notaron que las unidades del coronel valle venían en retroceso y eran seguidos por hostiles desconocidos los vehículos pararon y los soldados bajaron rápidamente y se unieron a sus pares compartiéndoles de sus cartuchos de munición , vehículos clase DN-Toro, DN-Caballo, CN-Búfalo tomaron posiciones defensivas mientras que los vehículos del coronel valle retrocedían tras estos notando este como el teniente coronel les comandaba algo irónico mientras recordaba como hace menos de una hora este había rechazado sus órdenes de movilizarse aún bajo amenaza de ir a corte marcial por desobedecerle.

Estas tropas frescas y entusiasmadas por entrar en combate para defender su soberanía tras oír las palabras del secretario de gobernación también buscaban reivindicarse al notar como en efecto habían permitido a sus compañeros embarcarse a una campaña sin brindarles su auxilio y estas que ahora retrocedían en verdad tenían signo de haber combatido hasta el último cargador.

Estos soldados que habían salido a la primera orden de su comandante buscando proteger a la población a sus ojos habían tenido el coraje de ir hacia lo desconocido sabiendo que hubieron haberse involucrado en algo turbio por las informaciones preliminares pero ellos había recibido en el campo marte pero aun así habían partido por un bien mayor y el de su nación.

Estos ahora que sabían combatían en realidad contra invasores y no contra estudiantes habían retomado la confianza en las ordenes de su coronel y querían reivindicarse por su rebeldía por lo que no tardaron en intercambiar información con sus compañeros sobre el enemigo sobre donde era más factible apuntarle al enemigo y tras ajustar las miras conforme a la información compartida, los ahora casi 500 soldados de infantería abrieron fuego contra estos diezmando las líneas frontales de escudos en cuestión de segundos.

Por otro lado una serie de camiones mack se posiciono a una distancia prudente y empezó a bajar por medio de otras tropas los ansiados suministros para reabastecer el parque de los vehículos y a movilizar munición suficiente para la línea del frente

Ante esta visión el Coronel Valle solo sonrió y se dirigió hacia su teniente Diana.

Diana cancela la orden de retirada y avisa que seguiremos rumbo al zócalo capitalino junto con los refuerzos que hemos obtenido.


	6. contrataque

Bueno tras actualizar algunos de mis otros proyectos y poner algunos nuevos también regreso con esta historia nuevamente agradeciendo a mi camarada Arcan por su ayuda en este capítulo tanto como mi corrector como por sus consejos y correcciones pertinentes respecto al armamento mexicano y en los siguientes los cuales espero sea de su agrado.

De igual manera les recuerdo que con mi amigo Neverdie se realiza otro fic basado en Gate aunque Lemon en esta página "Los oscuros deseos tras la GATE" mientras que un gran amigo mío Gabe logan hizo un crossover peculiar en Gate: Y el Apocalipsis Cruzo el portal

Espero estas historias sean de su agrado así como el siguiente capitulo.

CONTRATAQUE

5:40 pm

Estación de la línea 2 del sistema colectivo de la ciudad de México Zócalo

Fuerzas mixtas de la 2d legión imperial

Las tropas imperiales tras haber cruzado la puerta aparecida junto a bellas artes habían perdido la iniciativa que habían estado llevando a cabo en las tierras bárbaras hasta esos momentos y su moral había bajado drásticamente tras un ataque que les había obligado a reorganizarse… Aquellas tropas encargada de la primera ofensiva y conquista de posiciones estratégicas enemigas tras ser sorprendidas por aquellas extrañas bestias voladoras con armadura metálica que diezmaron a las unidades encargadas de preparar la tomar la fortaleza barbará por medio de extrañas explosiones que equipararon a magia explosiva y aquel extraño sonido que había hecho caer a sus compañeros inertes al suelo de manera casi inmediata, nadie podía asegurar que había provocado la muerte de sus compañeros quienes caían al suelo usando su armadura completa e inclusive escudos seriamente dañados de un momento a otro, si bien las perdidas eran pocas en comparación con el elevado número de legionarios que había en la zona en esos momentos la moral había bajado de manera apresurada lo que provoco que se desplegaran las unidades imperiales a lo largo de las calles de aquella plaza bárbara que en el pánico buscaban regresar a la puerta de Arnus.

Pero mientras algunos legionarios habían resistido la idea de huir y se preparaban en la plaza para reorganizar sus fuerzas siguiendo las órdenes de su general quien buscaba elevar la moral para seguir con su avance aprovechando que las bestias se habían alejado de momento no fueron pocos los hombres habían huido a lo largo de esas extrañas tierras sin rumbo definido, la mayoría de ellos estaba allí como reclutas esperando obtener algo de estatus tras esa campaña pero tal imagen de muerte y destrucción sembró un miedo de estos hombres ante dichas criaturas comparables a un dragón y por lo tanto a un desastre natural fuera de su control.

Varios siguieron su camino a lo largo de las diversas calles sin un rumbo definido o buscando retroceder a la puerta de la cual surgieron, pero hubo algunos que se sintieron más listos y recordaron lo que parecía ser grutas en unos extraños túneles por donde algunos de los barbaros habían intentado huir cuando ellos les habían masacrado, siguieron unos extraños túneles que llevaban a oscuras rejas que sellaban la entrada y tras forzar las viejas rejas que cerraban el paso ingresaron a lo que creían eran oscuras catacumbas extrañándose por la disposición de estas con enormes pasillos con señalizaciones que desconocieron e incluso líneas amarillas que parecían ser guías para quien entrara a dicha área, notaron unos extraños artefactos metálicos que bloqueaban el acceso e inclusive ornamentos que parecían simbolizar la evolución de dicha plaza atreves de sus eras en vitrinas que buscaban protegerlas como si fuesen reliquias… algo extraño para aquellos 300 los soldados legionarios usando improvisadas antorchas en esa área cuando notaron algo inusual… un extraño túnel que parecía tener dos accesos que embocaban a la misma dirección.

Siguieron el camino apenas iluminado por sus antorchas y visualizaron como estaba un extraño pasillo a lo largo de aquel túnel adornado con una rara flanja amarilla que parecía advertir no debía traspasarse de ese punto en paralelo con esta y al lado contrario se repetía el patrón según los soldados de dicho lado con extrañeza miraron su separación que si bien no era mucha parecía aguardar por algo entre ambas y aunque algunos trataron de ver que había en dichos túneles la oscuridad devoraba el resplandor que la flama de las antorchas que habían prendido allí, algunos de los más veteranos guerreros hicieron oído sordo de aquellos que evocaron a que debían irse de inmediato de ese sitio por estar en territorio de la diosa guardiana del inframundo Hardy, más algunos soldados insensatos decidieron investigar dichos túneles para buscar alguna salida o tesoro oculto que podría aguardar en su interior… grave error

Lo que los imperiales desconocían es que se encontraban en la estación de la línea 2 del sistema colectivo metro que aún era funcional en esos momentos y solo tenía cerradas algunas estaciones aledañas a al zócalo capitalino por su propia seguridad ante la marcha de estudiantes y maestros programada en sus inmediaciones, si bien se había ordenado la suspensión del servicio por fuerzas mayores hace rato la corriente del riel principal seguía latente, al bajar los soldados con sus armaduras de acero y espadas la carga eléctrica se vio atraída por estos gracias a su conductividad y la descarga les frio en cuando tenían contacto con dicho riel dándoles tal descarga mortal.

Fue un espeluznante y macabro espectáculo el que sus compañeros de armas visualizaron al notar cómo sus hermanos eran freídos de pie e inclusive su carne se demacraba sin que ellos sus más cercanos amigos pudiesen hacer algo al respecto por que era dicha imagen algo incomprensible y aterradora aquella imagen inusual para ellos que desconocían de la ira de la fuerzas eléctricas por lo que aquellos hombres sin encontrarle causa aparente a la muerte de sus compañeros que de inmediato atribuyeron eso a una maldición de Hardy por violar sus dominios… pero no acabo allí su desgracia

Un extraño sonido se escuchó a la lejanía y un extraño ser emergió de las profundidades del túnel con una brillante luz tenue…

Un vagón del metro capitalino como cualquiera que recorre esa línea para todos los habitantes de la ciudad de México y sus visitantes destacando por sus color naranja chillón que resaltan a la vista de cualquier visitante de la capital, pero un enorme gusano del averno para los soldados imperiales que nunca vieron nada igual, este arribo rápidamente a la estación y aunque estaba programado para frenar en dicho lugar el conductor no pudo hacerlo a tiempo para evitar llevarse bajo su vehículo a los 15 soldados que estaban recibiendo la carga eléctrica en esos momentos acabando con su sufrimiento.

Aquel ser que había emergido de aquel macabro túnel había asesinado a los hombres frente a ellos por capricho de Hardy o solo por simple casualidad era algo que se preguntaban algunos de esos soldados pero a la mayoría no le importaba en realidad y la ira les cegaba por los que con sus pilums en mano procedieron a intentar empalar a la bestia de un costado para vengar a sus compañeros… sin saber que dicho acto ocasionaría su muerte.

Y es que ese vagón aunque era como cualquiera de los que recorría diariamente dicha ruta programada desde hace años no lo era así con sus ocupantes y además no había parado allí por casualidad, dicho vagón no debía haber parado allí en primer lugar considerando que la estación debía estar cerrada en esos momentos tanto por la manifestación que se esperaba para ese día por los estudiantes como por la suspensión del metro por el estado de emergencia que se vivía, pero en su interior de aquel vagón del metro se encontraban miembros del campamento militar No 1 de Tacuba totalmente armados y preparados para "pacificar" a los insurrectos en la plaza del zócalo capitalino antes de que las cosas se complicaran más de la cuenta.

Los más de seiscientos soldados Rasos y sus respectivos superiores inmediatos estaban amontonados entre los asientos y de pie entre los nueve vagones del sistema colectivo más que nada por las dimensiones del pesado equipo reglamentario que llevaban con ellos así como cajas a su alrededor que no solo eran municiones para las tropas sino equipo de comunicación, algunos drones de exploración fabricación nacional entre otras cosas.

Aquellos soldados que se habían amontonado entre ellos en los vagones por el peso de sus equipos y por la falta de asientos que desde luego tuvieron sus superiores preferencia de ocupar dichas zonas producto de su iniciativa después de todo habían sido ellos quienes habían decidido que era mucho más fácil y rápido el requisar la línea dos del metro para arribar rápidamente a la plancha del zócalo a la brevedad posible para controlar la situación que creían estaba desviándose por malos rumbos ante las declaraciones recientes del secretario de gobernación, aunque algunos de los presentes en realidad querían verificar los informes del Coronel Valle que había dado por algunos canales militares y los recientes informes de la fuerza aérea de una verdadera invasión armada en suelo mexicano se había optado por que los soldados solo se preparasen en esos momentos para controlar los disturbios por cualquier medio posible.

Los soldados amontonados en aquellos vagones llenos se preparaban para arribar a la zona del conflicto para empezar su misión mientras escuchaban las ultimas indicaciones de sus comandantes respecto del como procederían a restaurar el orden, analizar la situación y sobretodo de no abrir fuego hasta que sus superiores determinaran que estaba sucediendo en realidad en esa área bajo amenaza de que cualquier ataque injustificado contra la población civil llevaría a los involucrados a una corte marcial.

Pero aquellos soldados tras experimentar una parada más que forzosa al ingresar a la estación designada para la operación que hizo caer a algunos de los soldados al piso del vagón fueron testigos de que las cosas no eran como los informes lo manejaban… después de todo algunos de ellos lograron ver con incredulidad el cómo de repente algunas de las ventanas del vagón del metro eran perforadas por lanzas de hierro que hirieron de gravedad a algunos de sus camaradas sentados cercanos a estas, los soldados quedaron impactados al observar como lo que parecían ser salvajes soldados con armaduras plateadas empujaban dichas lanzas con fiereza entre los cuerpos de sus compañeros cercanos perforados al estar cercanos a las ventanas hecho que fue más que suficiente para darles a entender que en verdad habían arribado a una zona caliente y debían responder conforme a ello.

Por suerte para algunos de ellos, producto el uso de los chaleco antibalas reglamentarios en los solados hizo que algunos solo recibieran daños moderados al no ser perforados por completo por la afilada lanza pero otros con peor suerte que recibieron la lanza en su cuello, cabeza o brazos se desangraron en el vagón ante la visión de sus compañeros causando su ira que como buenos soldados tenían sus armas más que listas para disparar por lo que de inmediato respondieron a la agresión con una lluvia de balas que aniquilo a los atacantes en el acto mientras que estas perforaban sus armaduras y destrozaban sus órganos internos.

El contrataque de los soldados dentro de los vagones fue suficiente para casi aniquilar a los legionarios que reconocieron el sonido que viajo a lo largo del metro y alerto a los legionarios en la misma plaza del zócalo quienes refirmaron por aquellos que lograron evitar los disparos en su ser emprendieron la rápida retirada del sitio para informar a sus superiores de la aparición de los espectros de Hardy que la batalla se reanudaría en breve.

Perspectiva de los hechos desde el bando mexicano

Los soldados rasos pertenecientes al campamento militar # 1 de Tacubaya que habían arribado a la estación del zócalo por la línea 2 del metro no podían creer lo que estaba sucediendo frente a sus ojos… en cuestión de segundos la paz que se tenía en los vagones del metro junto con los preparativos que tomaban fueron dejados a un lado tras una inusual parada que tumbo a la mayoría al suelo y otros vieron como sus amigos y algunos de sus superiores habían sido empalados por inusuales lanzas de hierro desde las ventanas exteriores con tan solo llegar a la estación… Tras responder a la agresión y darle muerte a unos extraños soldados portando armaduras pesadas con un estilo grecorromano los médicos de campo inmediatamente trataron a los heridos o en su caso confirmaban el descenso de sus compañeros mientras que otros soldados repelían la agresión con sus armas reglamentarias dándose el lujo de rematar a los atacantes con más munición de la necesaria, apenas podían creer lo que había sucedido… normalmente un soldado está preparado para emboscadas enemigas a lo largo de los diversos campos de batalla en los que se desenvolvería pero nunca imaginaron el vivir una de estas emboscadas en el centro de su ciudad capital y en un medio tan común como lo es el metro de la ciudad de México

Tras abrirse las puertas de la estación y enfocarse en los enemigos abatidos de inmediato reconocieron que el enemigo no era nada ordinario y mucho menos a lo esperado…

En lugar de encontrarse con un enemigo con iguales condiciones que ellos o en su caso ciudadanos medianamente armados que en verdad buscaran una insurrección armada en la capital de su nación hallaron a hombres vistiendo pesadas armaduras de hierro ornamentadas empuñando lanzas o espadas en sus inertes manos… era algo inverosímil para sus superiores que de inmediato ordenaron asegurar el área y verificaron los enemigos abatidos para confirmar algún signo de identidad o en su caso no fuese una broma de mal gusto lo que tenían frente a sus ojos.

Aquellos soldados romanos muertos frente a sus ojos -legionarios- sin duda alguna vestían una armadura completa que debía protegerles de la penetración de espadas o lanzas, algunos portaban incluso lanzas de madera pulida con pico de acero templado listas para ser arrojadas y tenía signos de herrería artesanal lo que demostraba no era un chiste dicho equipamiento en verdad lo usaban para luchar frente a sus enemigos, por otro lado tras esculcar los cadáveres encontraron una bolsa con algo de sal en ella así como monedas de cobre con un extraño símbolo que ninguno de los presentes reconoció.

Tras salir los solados mexicanos del vagón y cubrir a los compañeros fallecidos con una manta blanca y atender a los heridos de aquel primer enfrentamiento los comandantes ordenaron preparar sus armas y dirigirse a las salidas de la estación listos para enfrentarse a cualquier hostil

Los soldados en formación avanzaron lentamente iluminando su camino con lámparas led en sus armas o cascos y no tardaron en llegar a las salidas donde al subir las escaleras notaron como el infierno se desataba en plena plaza del zócalo.

Cadáveres amontonados en pilas que se elevaban a varios metros sobre el suelo mientras eran abrazadas por las llamas como enormes hogueras, grandes círculos de personas donde podía apreciarse el abuso de mujeres de toda edad sin compasión alguna de manera brutal, la bandera mexicana cayendo al suelo en harapos en llamas y soldados romanos como los anteriores organizándose para movilizarse.

Ante estas escenas los soldados no resistieron la ira y abrieron fuego contra aquellos hombres que ni siquiera se dieron cuenta cuando las balas les perforaron y cayeron sobre sus propios pies sin vida al inerte suelo de concreto.

Los soldados mexicanos poco a poco iban saliendo de las salidas del metro capitalino para incorporarse a los compañeros que disparaban a las tropas enemigas que poco a poco empezaban a reaccionar ante la agresión y se acercaban a las entradas del metro… pero los soldados mexicanos mantenían un fuego continuo al ponerse en una formación de tercias donde el primero que disparaba al vaciar su cargador retrocedía al final de la fila donde solicitaba nuevos cargadores y dejaba a su segundo compañero disparar contra el enemigo mientras que el tercero que el que ocupaba su posición servía como observador para enfocar objetivos relevantes esta formación permitió mantener un fuego de contención que suprimió a varios agresores…

Pero no fueron los únicos soldados imperiales en encontrarse con las tropas mexicanas en esos momentos y que se vieron superados por ellos en esos momentos.

5:45 pm

Inmediaciones del metro pino Suarez

Algunas de las unidades dispersas de las legiones imperiales habían optado por huir del sitio tras ver al dragón metalizado que había asesinado a sus compañeros con suma facilidad demostrando ser esa su área de caza, si ese era un acto deshonroso pero desde que habían cruzado la puerta en la colina de Arnus habían entendido que ese mundo era muy distinto al suyo y nada comparable a lo que sus superiores les habían comentado, tanto la aparición de cierta estructura de gran tamaño en las cercanías de la puerta como las extrañas señalizaciones y otros objetos que encontraron a lo largo de su trayecto les dieron malas vibraciones a ellos que fueron confirmados al aparecer tan temible criatura.

Pero para las diezmadas fuerzas en retirada un nuevo obstáculo se puso delante, al observar como una nueva armada parecía dirigirse a su posición, más estas en realidad eran las fuerzas reorganizadas de antimotines y granaderos se acercaban lentamente hacia la plaza principal de la ciudad con intenciones de retomar la lucha.

Si bien las fuerzas se habían reorganizado y movilizado sin autorización correspondiente el saber que el ejército se movilizaría en el centro de su ciudad fue más que suficiente para decidirse a actuar y tratar de ayudar a detenerlos pese a no tener más que sus escudos de policarbonato y su equipo antimotines…

Se les habían unido bomberos y paramédicos a su contingente, pero aun no sabían cómo controlar la situación de la cual habían huido del zócalo hace poco más de unas horas aun así decidieron avanzar y hacer lo que fuese posible para ellos para defender la soberanía nacional.

Irónicamente dicho contingente avanzaba mientras resonaba por sus altavoces el himno nacional mexicano como una manera improvisada de mantener la moral de aquel contingente mixto de diversas fuerzas del orden capitalino buscando con ello dar una unidad que evitara nuevamente una huida de sus elementos.

Pero estos al visualizar a tan pocas fuerzas en desbandada que se aproximaba hacia ellos sin apoyo de caballería o de las bestias que antes le seguían vieron la oportunidad de lograr al menos algo para su causa.

Aprovecharon la ventaja numérica que ahora ellos poseían y junto con las mangueras de agua de los bomberos para separar a las unidades legionarias para después usar las tácticas de encapsulamiento de los alborotadores que normalmente usaban contra los manifestantes y su sumisión por medio de macanazos bien proporcionados que incluso hizo más de alguno olvidase los derechos humanos

Los legionarios se vieron sorprendidos por tan extrañas tácticas que separarles de formación y rodarles para someterles a base de golpes y para su desgracia los escudos, aunque podía verse tras estos eran lo suficientemente resistentes para resistir los tajos de las Gladius imperiales.

No eran más de 300 legionarios una pequeña parte de aquella fuerza de invasión imperial que había traspasado la puerta, pero sin duda su captura sería de gran importancia para futuros actos que pronto sucederían.

Avenida reforma

5:45 pm

Contingente comandado por el coronel valle

Las fuerzas armadas mexicanas reforzadas por las unidades provenientes del campo marte lograban hacer retroceder a las fuerzas imperiales de una manera modesta… los extraños enemigos insistían en tratar de acercarse en hordas y formaciones de escudo o formaciones de falange que eran diezmadas por las armas de fuego de los elementos de infantería sin problema alguno atravesando sus corazas y quedando fuera del rango de sus lanzas, por otro lado las bestias que parecían provenir de la literatura de JK Tolkien eran derribadas por los altos calibres de las armas montadas en las unidades mecanizadas causando gritos de agonía en dichas bestias que se impregnaban en su conciencia más aun así no huían en desbandada sino que retrocedían lentamente buscando defender el terreno que habían ganado…

-¿Por qué tanto empeño en defender el terreno? –se preguntó extrañado el coronel valle- ¿Por qué aún no se retiran estos salvajes?

-según los informes de la fuerza aérea la mayoría de sus tropas están en la plaza del zócalo capitalino tal vez busquen evitar lleguemos al contingente principal –dijo por la radio la teniente diana verificando la información que empezaba a fluir por los canales de las fuerzas militares- aun así con las pérdidas que tienen es extraño aun mantengan la posición.

-eso se debe deber a los últimos informes recibidos por las imágenes satelitales comandante –dijo por la comunicación el teniente coronel Francisco González quien apenas se había incorporado junto con sus unidades a la ofensiva- parece la mayoría de las unidades procedieron de una extraña estructura en las inmediaciones del palacio de bellas artes tal vez quieran evitar nos acerquemos a ella por cualquier medio posible.

-¿quieres decir que estos enemigos vienen de ese sitio?-pregunto extrañado el coronel valle- ¿acaso nadie noto la construcción de dicha estructura con antelación?

-según la información preliminar apareció de la nada –dijo francisco mientras se acomodaba sus gafas- o puede que nuevamente la corrupción local permitiese una construcción irregular

-a fin de cuentas aquella construcción podría ser la clave de todo esto coronel- dijo diana buscando su aprobación- ¿tratamos de aumentar el paso?

-es solo una teoría de momento pero las intenciones de detener nuestro avance que ellos tienen demuestra es una posibilidad- dijo mientras analizaba como en efecto hasta intentaban dejar continuamente unas especie de artilugio metálico que buscaba evitar el avance de la maquinaria aunque parecía que su uso era más que nada para evitar la caballería le siguiese al dañar la pezuñas de caballos- supongo están en una actitud defensiva de momento y es nuestro turno de pasar a la ofensiva

-después de todo considero justificable que las fuerzas mexicanas intentemos acabar de una vez con toda esta masacre…-dijo francisco sonriendo maliciosamente- acabando de una vez con la fuente del problema

-entonces ya tenemos un objetivo claro –dijo el coronel valle mientras veía como en efecto poco a poco se compactaban más las tropas enemigas para intentar frenar su avance- debemos llegar a ese sitio a la brevedad posible

-¡señor sucede algo en la lateral! –Dijo alarmada la teniente diana- ¡se acerca una aplanadora!

-¡¿Qué dijiste?! –el coronel valle salió del DNV-Toro para visualizar una aplanadora que surgía de una calle lateral cercana a una construcción la cual parecía estar vacía pero en marcha con algunos cables en sus controles habían trabado el acelerador.

-¡acaso dejaron andando la maquinaria sola! – dijo sorprendido el teniente Francisco mientras que los extrañados imperiales creaban su formación de tortuga para defenderse de la enigmática bestia y arrojaban sus pilums contra aquel ser que les había flanqueado… por consiguiente fueron aplastados al menos unas 8 personas que trataron de apuñalarle viéndose atrapados por la resistencia de la criatura quien ni se inmuto y paso sobre de ellos de una manera lenta donde sintieron como los huesos de sus brazos o pies atrapados empezaron a ser destrozados y lentamente avanzaba a lo largo del cuerpo hasta por fin darles muerte y sacarlos de su agonía al ser pulverizado su cráneo o corazón…

-creo existe un riesgo de que la población civil intente intervenir en nuestros esfuerzos Coronel Valle –dijo tranquilamente el teniente coronel Gonzales al ver dicho evento frente a ellos- sugiero tratemos de movilizarnos lo más rápido posible aunque eso signifique ponerse más al descubierto si con ello evitamos bajas civiles…

-me temo concordare con el coronel… -dijo Diana de mala manera después de todo la actitud que tenía Francisco considerando había rechazado ayudar al coronel al inicio de todo el problema aun le incomodaba- si tardamos más tiempo incluso puede otras unidades busquen relevarnos

-entendido… -dijo el coronel mirando hacia las estructura a la lejanía… una que los capitalinos tomaban de referencia a lo lejos para ubicar de inmediato el palacio de bellas artes la torre latinoamericana-¡apresuremos el paso y saquemos a estos invasores por donde vinieron!

-¡a todas las unidades prepárense para aumentar la ofensiva! ¡Alisten sus armas principales para atacar directamente las formaciones enemigas! –decía diana a las unidades mecanizadas-

-quiero que la infantería pase de modo ráfagas a automático en sus armas y empiezan a avanzar de manera paralela cuidándose de los rezagados- dijo francisco a sus hombres mientras estos acataban las ordenes- no debo recordarles que en la guerra las bajas son algo usual.

-¡A todas las unidades prepárense para movilizarse al nuevo punto de reunión designado… la plaza junto al palacio de bellas artes! ¡Pueden abrir fuego a su discreción!

Siguiendo las órdenes de los superiores las unidades empezaron a reforzar su ofensiva de manera uniforme causando un mayor número de bajas enemigas… después de todo habían pasado de una ofensiva modesta de recuperar metro por metro a una avanzada donde debían dar todo de si para arribar al punto designado cosa que desde luego motivo a los soldados de tener la la oportunidad de disparar como les parecía hacia los invasores y vengar a todos aquellos cadáveres de ciudadanos que había a lo largo de la avenida reforma!

6: 00 Inmediaciones del palacio de bellas artes

Inmediaciones de la Puerta que comunica hacia las zonas bárbaras

Falapa del Comandante General designado de las expediciones del Imperio

El comandante en jefe de la invasión a las tierras bárbaras tras la puerta de Arnus Augustus rechinaba los dientes de ira al oír los informes del repliegue de fuerzas imperiales hacia su posición de todas las direcciones posibles… No podía ocultar su ira al oir como las orgullosas tropas imperiales que no habían salido ni hace medio dia de su posición ahora retrocedían con el rabo entre sus piernas por la resistencia de los barbaros.

Bajo los pies de una destrozada Columna de algún importante bárbaro llamado Bethoveen cercano a la puerta de la cual habían surgido el veía a varios de los generales de las diversas divisiones frente a él de rodillas suplicándoles que se retiraran de esas tierras a la brevedad posible y daban informes de las pérdidas sufridas hasta esos momentos.

Augustus deseaba desenfundar su arma en esos momentos y cortarles la cabeza por su incompetencia ante su falta de disciplina y las desastrosas bajas que le reportaban.

Era la primera vez en la historia imperial que su invencible armada era obligada a retroceder para evitar su propia destrucción, la primera vez en toda su gloriosa historia lo que de por si era algo inverosímil el escuchar este hecho se acomplejaba al oír el relato de sus comandantes de como las honorarias tropas del imperio que habían salido de la colina de Arnus hace menos de una simple tarde habían caído una tras otra por relatos cada vez más inverosímiles.

\- ¡mi comandante! ¡Las fuerzas que buscaron recursos por la vía han regresado con menos de una quinta parte de sus miembros! ¡Dicen los barbaros poseen magia temible! ¡Incluso magia explosiva de gran alcance! ¡Ni siquiera pudieron oír los hechizos de sus atacantes!

Relato mientras que resistía la mirada de su comandante el cómo había regresado de los territorios asignados para su exploración aquellos que los mexicanos conocían coloquialmente como el barrio bravo de Tepito

-¡los barbaros pueden ser demasiado peligrosos una vez tienen tiempo de reorganizarse! -dijo otro de los comandantes mientras buscaba que augustus tocase la retirada general.

-¡aun asi no es comprensible el cómo es que no sepas que fue lo que les hirió tan gravemente comandante! –Dijo Este mientras golpeaba la mesa con un improvisado mapa- ¡¿crees es aceptable venir y decirnos que fueron eliminados por algo que ni siquiera puedes describir?!

-señor le aseguro que las tropas solo caían muertas sobre si mismas… -dijo mientras bajaba la mirada- aun portando sus armaduras y escudos caían inertes desangrándose al suelo sin siquiera poder exhalar palabras a Palapan el Dios de la venganza.

Laa reunión fue interrumpida por un mensajero que arribo alarmado al la reunion.

\- ¡comandantes las fuerzas están en retirada al sur! ¡El ejército bárbaro nos ha obligado a retroceder y su magia ha aniquilado a mis hombres! ¡Debemos retroceder a arnus! ¡pronto arribaran a esta zona!

-¿retroceder? ¡Deberías ser ejecutado por siquiera insinuarlo! Es más ¡Zorsal de seguro te mataría ahora mismo si te oyese decir eso! Si los barbaros se acercan es cuestión de solo atrincherarse u prepararse para repeler su embestida… ya ordene que se derriben los arboles cercanos y se inicie la construcción de empalizadas

Aun habiendo dicho eso el comandante sabia en el interior que las cosas no salían como se habían planeado…El Ejército Imperial había refinado mucho el arte de organizar y utilizar la superioridad de su poder militar para someter a sus enemigos en innumerables campañas y siempre había salido victorioso sin importar la raza que fuese su enemiga pero la situación de ahora… ¡era imposible creer que les hiciesen retroceder en menos de un día a su punto de partida! ¡Unos barbaros como estos no debían existir!

¡Pero señor su superioridad en armamento y magia supera con creces la nuestra! –Dijo el comandante agarrando valor al contradecir a su superior- ¡el imperio no es rival para ellos! ¡debemos replegarnos de inmediato!

¡No digas blasfemias! -dijo mientras que se acercaba a el par ahorcarle- ¡nadie puede superar al imperio! ¡Somos la fuerza más poderosa de todo el mundo! ¡Deldort el Dios de los pactos nos protege!

Solo acabo de decir eso cuando un gran estruendo se escuchó en los cielos… un Caza ligero F-5E de la fuerza aérea mexicana que había sido enviado como avanzada para señalar objetivos y a realizar una pasada con pods de cohetes Lau-68 contra el enemigo que estaba atacando a los civiles según el reporte del capitán Hernández había dado desde su escuadrilla de helicópteros… el piloto de dicha unidad al sobrevolar el paseo de la reforma pudo apreciar como si bien las fuerzas terrestres recuperaban terreno las diversas fuerzas enemigas fortalecían posiciones agrupándose entre ellas y cerrando filas con sus escudos en alto y preparando algunas ballestas de enorme tamaño para repelerle –escorpiones- para mantenerse en las inmediaciones del palacio de bellas artes… claro eso si él no podía evitarlo… tras hacer unas maniobras posiciono su aeronave para apuntar a lo largo de la avenida ocupada por los hostiles y disparo de manera continua los 14 cohetes que disponía su unidad destrozando las posiciones y diezmando a los imperiales que estaban juntándose en sus formaciones de tortuga.

Las explosiones, aunque moderadas en comparación a otras armas que pudieron haber realizado dicha labor en otras naciones destrozaron las formaciones imperiales de tal manera que sembró de miedo los corazones de estos por la repentina aparición de aquella bestia y aunque se preparaban para resistir en la zona inclusive una lluvia de flechas incendiarias enemigas nunca esperaron tal ira del cielo contra ellos, el ataque fue rápido y preciso por lo que los pocos soldados que sobrevivieron a la ofensiva solo pudieron visualizar como la estela dejada postcombustión del vehículo aparecía frente a ellos mientras que este rompía la barrera del sonido para alejarse del área de combate aterrorizando aún más a los soldados.

-imposible… ¿acaso ellos tienen dragones a su servicio? –Dijo el comandante en jefe asustado por lo que había visto cuando observo en el horizonte otras figuras acercándose- por los dioses… ¿A dónde nos han enviado el emperador?

Solo acabo de decir eso cuando un gran estruendo se escuchó en los cielos… Otros dos Cazas ligeros F-5E de la fuerza aérea mexicana arribado para atacar los blancos señalados por su avanzada, para dicha tarea habían sido equipados con la mayor potencia de fuego posible con los limitados recursos disponibles de la Fuerza Aérea Mexicana.

Sus pilotos oían el reporte de la nave de vanguardia que regresaba para reabastecimiento sobre las posiciones enemigas y los blancos prioritarios de inmediato las aeronaves sobrevolaron el paseo de la reforma tratando de identificar las posiciones de los enemigos señaladas que al verlos fortalecían posiciones agrupándose entre ellos y cerrando filas con sus escudos en alto y preparando algunas ballestas enormes que buscaban apuntar a las aeronaves –balistas- claro eso si se los permitían… tras hacer unas maniobras las aeronaves ajustaron un vector de ataque a lo largo de la avenida ocupada por los hostiles y cada uno disparo sus cohetes de manera pausada para cubrir la mayor longitud de la avenida, destrozando a los imperiales que estaban apenas recobrándose de la primera oleada restituyendo sus formaciones de tortuga.

Tras el bombardeo realizado las aeronaves procedieron a dejar caer los tanques de 275 galones de combustible sobre las unidades enemigas las cuales crearon unas grandes bolas de fuego con metralla con un radio superior a los 25 metros que consumió en llamas las estructuras de madera que los legionarios habían iniciado a erigir en la zona junto con numerosos soldados que fueron envueltos en llamas que les consumieron hasta desfallecer.

Las explosiones, aunque destrozaron las formaciones imperiales que se preparaban para resistir nuevamente el ataque enemigo de igual manera el boom sónico de las aeronaves al acelerar y romper la barrera del sonido para alejarse del área de combate, destrozo los pocos cristales unos intactos en los edificios aledaños que cayeron dándoles un espectáculo aterrados que sembró el miedo entre los soldados.

Las llamas de las bombas, los compañeros quemándose vivos a lo largo de su vista,el estruendo de las aeronaves que ensordecieron a varios de los presentes así como la destrucción causada del campamento en el que habían estado trabajando hasta esos momentos había sido devastadora para la moral de las tropas imperiales que de inmediato empezaron a huir hacia la puerta sin encontrar mucha resistencia por parte de sus superiores inmediatos.

¡Señor pareciese que nosotros somos los barbaros en este sitio! –Dijo su comandante recuperando el aliento al ver las condiciones en las que había quedado el campamento general- ¡debemos retirarnos! ¡si queremos sobrevivir debemos cruzar la puerta de inmediato!

¿Que fue eso? –Dijo el comandante totalmente petrificado por lo que acababa de ver que había destrozado su campamento en segundos… todo lo que sus hombres habían estado construyendo con la madera recolectada y las fortificaciones que había preparado ahora estaban diezmadas o consumidas por las llamas- ¿acaso un castigo de los dioses? ¿La ira de un dragón?

¡Señor debemos replegarnos! –Dijo mientras que los soldados en desbandada empezaban a cruzar la puerta hacia la colina de Arnus- ¡es un suicidio quedarnos en este sitio y peor aún permitir que el enemigo tome la puerta!

Dichas palabras congelaron a los comandantes en el acto y sembró el pánico en sus corazones… ¿si los barbaros cruzara la puerta que sería de ellos? Ante dicha posibilidad Augustos se trago el orgollo y declaro a todos los presentes

-¡informen de una retirada general! ¡El imperio ha sido derrotado aquí pero no permitiremos sea conocido tal hecho! ¡nos reagruparemos y regresaremos luego por ahora regresaremos tras la puerta !

De inmediato los jinetes corrieron a dar el aviso de retirada sin siquiera tener ordenes de ello y los soldados se replegaron a los alrededores de la puerta el comandante igual tras pensar en esa posibilidad solo se mordió con fuerza el labio y vio a sus comandantes.

De acuerdo tienes un punto en eso… retiren todas las unidades y prepárense para destruir el portal en cuanto el enemigo este en las proximidades... no deben cruzar hacia Arnus por ningún motivo.


	7. Una descicion que cambio al mundo

Bueno antes que anda les ofrezco una disculpa por el retraso en este capítulo y mis demás proyectos en esta y la otra página pero no había tenido tiempo por cuestiones laborales que me restaron mucho tiempo para mi ocio por otro lado es una buena oportunidad el que se poste el día de hoy 16 de septiembre no solo para conmemorar el 206° aniversario de la independencia nacional, 100 ° de la industria armamentística mexicana así como también el 50° de la creación del plan DN-III de las fuerzas armadas mexicanas.

Así que espero disfruten del capítulo mientras se conmemora a los valientes hombres que luchan por nuestra patria contra las amenazas internas que le aquejan.

De igual manera agradezco a Arcan quien me ayuda con este proyecto y les invito a que pasen por mis demás fics en esta página.

Capítulo 6

Una Decisión que altero a la historia moderna

6:39 pm Tiempo de la Ciudad de México.

La capital nacional de los Estados Unidos Mexicanos se encontraba en medio de una gran confusión que reinaba sobre sus ciudadanos, pero no eran los únicos en ese estado sino que prácticamente todos sus habitantes a lo largo de la república mexicana y en diversas partes del mundo desconocían realmente lo que sucedía en el Distrito Federal ante la enorme cantidad de teorías, notas y demás reportajes llenos de toda incoherencia que los mismos medios de comunicación nacionales e internacionales transmitían de manera ininterrumpida que a su vez se nutrían de las múltiples informaciones dadas por las redes sociales para tratar de justificar la situación en la capital mexicana…

Pero sin duda alguna lejos de dar una respuesta coherente o unilateral entre ellos cada cadena nacional o reportero parecía tener su propia versión de los hechos y teorizaba ante el mundo al respecto. ¿Un golpe de Estado militar que buscaba derrocar al presidente electo? No eran pocos los medios que hablaron de dicha hipótesis reforzándola con los incidentes que habían sucedido en últimas fechas con los maestros disidentes y las graves acusaciones de desaparición forzada contra estudiantes en un estado del sur del país que pesaban en su contra por lo que se aventuraban de declarar que incluso el presidente mexicano había huido hacia el norte buscando evitar la ira de todos sus enemigos y el apoyo de su aliado norteamericano, ¿Una guerra civil causada por la divisiones político sociales nacionales? Una opción viable que se contaba en los estados sureños donde los enfrentamiento de maestros y policías federales escalaban cada vez más en últimas fechas y donde cierto hombre de la izquierda tenia tal poder y reconocimiento político-social que en más de una ocasión se había autonombrado como presidente legítimo de México, ¿Una masacre de militares contra civiles desarmados? Era la favorita de los medios de comunicación internacional y la reforzaban con la referencia sucedida en el 2 de octubre de 1968 cuando soldados mexicanos bajo el mando del Presidente Díaz Ordaz masacraron a estudiantes en vísperas de los juegos olímpicos de ese año con fin de mantener un estado de paz para la justa olímpica y no alterar el orden ante la vista de la prensa internacional…

Estas y muchas teorías más fueron las que circularon a lo largo del día por todos los medios de comunicación y se volvió tendencia a nivel mundial por la incertidumbre y misticismo de lo sucedido en el centro de esa gran nación que poco a poco empezó a llamar la atención de medios internacionales quienes empezaron a notar el impacto en redes sociales de la situación y cuyos representantes incluso consideraron que se vivía un gran acto de terrorismo con la nación mexicana pero las cosas aun eran suficientemente confusas para dar una postura oficial… lo cual empeoro para los embajadores y diplomáticos mexicanos tras que se hiciese público el mensaje del secretario de gobernación llamando a las fuerzas armadas mexicanas a responder a una invasión armada en la capital nacional y defender su soberanía nacional…

No fueron pocos los medios que de inmediato cambiaron su parrilla de programación por un especial tratando e recolectar toda la información posible respecto a quienes serían los dichosos invasores y enfocándose en las principales naciones adyacentes al estado Mexicano, y en consecuencia los medios internacionales de dichas naciones respondieron duramente a las acusaciones infundadas de los mexicanos cada uno de ellos mostrando pruebas irrefutables que serían fundamentales para fechas futuras…

Los medios televisivos del norte de la nación mexicana habían prendido la primera alarma nacional e inclusive mundial al haber logrando visualizar movimientos de tropas Armadas Americanas detrás del rio Bravo que servía de división entre ambas naciones e inclusive una intromisión en suelo mexicano de aeronaves de transporte de tropas aerotransportadas que duraron varios minutos en espacio aéreo mexicano, por suerte alguna orden superior de estos había ordenado su retirada ante la falta de información veraz de lo sucedido en el estado mexicano pero dicha intromisión seria usada con posterioridad por los mexicanos a su beneficio…

Por otro lado al lado sur de la fronteras Mexicanas tanto Guatemala como Belice declararon inexistente cualquier intento de su parte por invadir el territorio mexicano y llamaban a la Organización de Estados Americanos a una Reunión de Emergencia ante estas declaraciones ante la posibilidad de que se tratase de algún intento de movilización armada que acabase con la invasión de ambos países por parte del Estado Mexicano ordenando máxima alerta de sus fuerzas armadas respectivas e iniciando una movilización armada en las fronteras esperando la llegada de los efectivos mexicanos.

Sin duda alguna el caos en los medios de comunicación era evidente en todos los ámbitos… Cada uno de ellos dando su propia versión de los hechos sin pruebas contundentes y causando que incluso sus comentarios entrasen en obvia contradicción cosa que no era extraña al carecer de cualquier información veraz… hasta hace pocas horas donde poco a poco la gente fue encontrándose con imágenes y videos de redes sociales que dejaban más dudas que respuestas ante ellas y que causaban más paradigmas que respuestas.

Las imágenes obtenidas de redes sociales o videos de youtube de usuarios de poca relevancia en la red si bien tenían una calidad baja de captura o movimientos que evitaban se viese a detalle los eventos capturados en dichos dispositivos mostraban verdaderas masacres en diversos escenarios de la capital mexicana por extrañas tropas que sin duda mostraban organización de algún tipo y una barbarie desproporcionada, aquellas tropas literalmente arrasaban con todo a su paso ayudados de unidades de caballería destajando a cualquier persona o niño que se cruzara por su camino y masacrando entre varios hombres a cualquiera que tratase de defenderse con toscas lanzas de acero en sus manos o incluso espadas de doble filo, si bien algunas de estas imágenes sin duda eran demasiado graficas como para siquiera mostrarse en cadenas nacionales -aunque cierta cadena tenía en exclusiva unas aterradoras imágenes de cierto ser que había acabado con la vida de uno de sus conductores y las mostraban en exclusiva cada vez que tenía oportunidad de ello- la mayoría de las cadenas nacionales invitaban a expertos que analizaran las imágenes o videos mientras que buscaban darle una explicación lógica a los escasos segundos de grabación que tenían en pantalla mientras daban las indicaciones protocolarias entre sus emisiones establecidas por la ley reglamentaria del artículo 29 constitucional mejor conocida entre la gente como un estado de excepción decretado por el secretario de gobernación ante la situación que se vivía en esos momentos y que permitía el libre tránsito de las fuerzas armadas en el distrito federal sin importar la autonomía de esta…

Mientras la información en redes sociales era fluida y empezaban a surgir grupos de análisis y discusión de lo poco que se había recolectado la mayor parte de la población buscaba respuestas en sus televisores, computadoras y demás medios de información lo que enriquecía más el panorama que se vivía actualmente con resultados poco esperado… Después de todo no tardaron en asociar las extrañas siluetas y bestias de las imágenes o videos filtrados con verdaderas criaturas del folklore popular como orcos, goblins e incluso dragones cosa que desconcertó y trajo más dudas que respuestas a la población que cada vez entendía menos la situación sucedida en aquel país de Norte América…

Pero mientras la población mundial poco a poco se hacía un panorama de lo que realmente sucedía las fuerzas armadas mexicanas por fin estaban actuando conforme a sus protocolos militares para responder a la ahora oficializada invasión armada en tierras aztecas y procediendo con diversas movilizaciones que hacían retroceder al enemigo en diversos puntos de la ciudad forzando al enemigo a concentrarse en la zona central de la ciudad…

Entre las movilizaciones recientes que ayudaron a recobrar el control de la situación en la capital nacional destacaron tres escuadrones de fuerzas aerotransportadas de la fuerza aérea mexicana que habían arribado al palacio nacional y ahora mismo descendían por medio de cuerdas a su interior para inmediatamente tomar posiciones de tiro en las ventanas y techo del resinto auxiliar con fuego de contención a los elementos que combatían en la explanada contra los invasores que resistían las embestidas enemigas, El enemigo desorientado por el repentino ataque proveniente de lo que ellos consideraban una fortaleza enemiga fue franqueado exitosamente no podía resistir el fuego intenso desde los dos flancos simultáneos al reforzar con su fuego de contención la avanzada principal de los elementos nacionales.

Estas simple pero efectiva maniobra de refuerzo había aumentado la presión de las fuerzas armadas que le permitieron recuperar terreno sobre el zócalo capitalino al hacer replegar a las unidades enemigas y ceder terreno mientras que caían muertas sobre la plancha de la constitución ante el fuego casi continuo de sus elementos sin mostrar casi resistencia… Si bien la fuerza principal proveniente desde las entradas de los metros de la línea 2 había logrado causar considerables bajas al enemigo con fuego intenso de las tropas resistiendo en las entradas de dicha línea con ráfagas continuas de sus Fx-05 ahora reglamentarios no fue hasta que el apoyo recibido por el fuego de cobertura desde el palacio nacional que pudieron tomar la ofensiva contra el enemigo quien por fin mostraba signos de repliegue al no poder mantener su muro de escudos que eran atravesados con facilidad por el calibre de sus armas…

En las comunicaciones radiales de sus elementos encargados de recopilar la información de las distintas unidades desplegadas así como civiles en la capital nacional podía oírse informes variados de las diversas escaramuzas ocasionales de la policía federal en conjunto con el departamento de policía capitalina, bomberos y cruz roja mexicana así como la gendarmería en diversos encuentros con unidades enemigas que habían tratado de huir por las diversas calles del zócalo capitalino las cuales habían sido contenidas satisfactoriamente gracias a su desorganización y la ahora superioridad numérica que se contaba en las fuerzas del orden capitalinas.

Las tropas mexicanas tanto de la fuerzas armadas como de la policía federal poco a poco obligaban a las fuerzas imperiales a retroceder hacia la puerta de la que estas habían surgido y no tardaron muchos en huir en desbandada al verse superadas tanto en número como en armamento dejando a varios de sus compañeros manteniendo inútilmente una posición ante los extraños ataques mágicos que acababan segundo a segundo con sus compañeros… o así era la situación para los imperiales hasta que un inusual cuerno fue escuchado a lo largo de la parte central de la nación…

Dicho sonido extraño a las fuerzas mexicanas que no podían ubicar fácilmente la procedencia de este y se extrañaron por lo inusual que sonaba similar a un largo bostezo de una enorme bestia… pero los imperiales al oírlo sin duda alguna reaccionaron al momento.

Perspectiva imperial

Restos de la 1° gran legión imperial

18:45 horas

El comandante recién ascendido a dicho puesto ante la muerte de sus superiores inmediatos no podía ocultar su sonrisa ante la ironía de la situación… en su vida había pensado oír tal sonido que penetraba en sus oídos y el de sus hombres que aun mantenían la posición ante la extraña magia del enemigo… cada minuto que pasaba veía más de sus hombres morir sin razón aparente y desangrarse sin tiempo siquiera de que los médicos pudiesen entender el motivo de la aparición de las perforaciones en el interior de sus armaduras… la masacre que observaba no era digna de glorificar a Emroy dios de la guerra sino que se trataba una masacre unilateral que no permitía siquiera que los soldados mostrasen su entrenamiento o habilidades ,y ahora el respondía no solo por los hombres que originalmente había enviado a esa carnicería sino por todos aquellos que ahora estaban bajo su estandarte era algo traumaste de ver lo que le había dado la idea en su mente de parlamentar ante los barbaros y negociar el justo rescate de sus hombres, hasta esos momentos.

Ese inusual cuerno que solo había oído una vez antes ante tantos años cuando aún era un simple cadete en entrenamiento de las legiones del imperio resonaba tal vez por primera vez en su historia en una campaña real y que ordenaba la retirada inmediata de todos los elementos de manera inmediata… Esa era su función principal ante los cadetes pero él sabía que el oír ese inusual sonido en otras palabras era la oficialización de la retirada total y la derrota imperial en esta campaña.

El comandante vio como varios de sus hombres veían con asombro y duda a su comandante esperando el diese las ansiadas palabras que más de uno allí había orado a los dioses se produjesen…

-¡ya escucharon el cuerno! ¡Todos prepárense para retirarse de inmediato! ¡Olviden a los prisioneros e inclusive las provisiones! ¡Debemos irnos ahora mismo! ¡Son órdenes del emperador!

La cara de sus tropas era sin duda una vergüenza total para el poderoso ejército imperial… con lágrimas en sus ojos y hasta mocos saliendo de sus narices aquellos fornidos hombres dejaron caer sus armas y emprendieron la huida dejando atrás incluso partes de sus armaduras con tal de ganar velocidad y salir de esa carnicería en la que se encontraban…

Puesto que la mayoría de los caballos habían muerto ya en combate los pocos aun en condiciones de ser montados recibieron tres o incluso cinco hombres sobre sus lomos o agarrándose de sus costados a duras penas quienes se sujetaron de sus compañeros o de cualquier parte del animal para poder salir de ese lugar lo más rápido posible.

El comandante igualmente había subido a dos de sus hombres consigo para que su caballo pudiese transportar a más de sus camaradas… debían ahora mismo llegar a la puerta y salir de inmediato.

Se preguntó en sus adentros respecto a que haría ahora el imperio ante esta situación en particular después de todo era la primera gran derrota que podrían haber tenido en su historia y aún no había tiempo de implementar la táctica imperial de la de tierra quemada… el quemar los plantíos, envenenar los pozos enemigos y echarle sal a las cosechas para evitar vuelvan a dar frutos era la mejor manera de evitar que el enemigo pensase siquiera en levantarse contra el imperio y retrasar su avance cuando dejaban una posición pero al no tener tiempo para ello y ante estas eventualidades el comandantes dicha técnica era inviable pero sabía que sus generales posiblemente planeasen hacer lo más cercano a ello, en destruir la puerta de Arnus…

-Je destruir la puerta de Arnus, dudo sean tan idiotas como para provocar a los dioses.

Solo esa idea le causaba gracia de sol pensarlo ni siquiera el emperador consideraría esa idea como viable al ser una puerta de la cual incluso se rumoreaba la humanidad había surgido años atrás y por ello era un territorio sagrado junto con su colina no solo para el imperio sino para múltiples razas no humanas quienes de inmediato reaccionarían ante tal ofensa a los dioses

Aunque tras ponerse a pensar en la posibilidad de que estos barbaros que habían repelido a la poderosa armada imperial llegasen a cruzar el portal e invadiesen al mismo imperio le dejo la carne de gallina…

¿En verdad podrían resistir a tales enemigos? Era algo que le rezo al dios Emroy no descubrirlo por lo que tras galopar algunas de las calles y divisar la copula de la estructura junto a la puerta pudo notar como a lo largo del que debería ser el campamento general del imperio en esas tierras bárbaras un sinnúmeros de cuerpos estaban desmembrados a lo largo del piso y varios sitios… aquella imagen aborrecible era mucho peor que la que él había visualizado en su campo de batalla claro que el desconocía que en dicha área se había vivido un bombardeo aéreo de mediana magnitud.

Tras que sus hombres se recuperaran de la impresión inicial visualizaron como un estandarte blanquecino con toques rojos ondeaba mientras que un soldado hacía sonar el cuerno que había escuchado… sorprendido noto como eran pocas las unidades que se amontonaban para atravesar el portal… tanta gente en un lugar tan estrecho hacía difícil el que se moviesen entre soldados huyendo a pie y otros a caballo, muy pocas bestias cruzaban el portal así como escasos caballeros wyvers que pasaban sobre las cabezas de estos.

Ordenándole a sus hombres el que huyesen junto con los demás fue a dar su reporte a los demás generales que estaban visualizando como sus hombres desmontaban la tienda principal para retirarse

-Mi Comandante vengo con lo que queda de la primera legión… yo Maximus Aegis responderé por ella.

-¿es una broma? No es ni la mitad de tus hombres… -dijo visualizando las asustadas y escasas tropas que había arribado-¿Dónde está el resto?.

-como dije lo que queda de ella… ¿Qué es esta magia bárbara? Ni los sabios de la ciudad del conocimiento son tan poderosos

\- lo se parece deberán rodar algunas cabezas…

\- y dígame ¿cuál es la estrategia para evitar el enemigo nos de alcance?

-… el destruir la puerta

-¡¿está bromeando?! ¡No podemos simplemente destruirla es una ofensa a los dioses!

-luego el emperador podrá erigirles un templo o algo para apaciguarles… debemos retirarnos lo más pronto posible para poder destruirla antes de que nuestros enemigos lleguen a ella…

Un soldado se acercó sudando…

-¡señor los trolls están preparados!

-excelente… -dijo mientras que veía a lo lejos como dos trolls de gran tamaño con piel griseasca arrancaban grandes árboles con sus propias manos y lo sostenían mientras sus domadores les daban instrucciones de esperar….- que se les ordene destruir el portal en cuanto ingresemos… deben cumplir con eso sin importar el costo

-¡enseguida le informare a los domadores!

-Señor… ¿en verdad no existe otra opción? ¿Si mandan a los apóstoles por esta ofensa…?

-¡deberías preocuparte más por sobrevivir ahora mismo!

\- ven correr a algunos soldados que ni siquiera se molestan en dar informe

-¡Ustedes quienes son y por que no dan un informe apropiado!

-¡señor el enemigo se acerca somos lo que quedo de la 2° legión!

-¡donde está su comandante!

-¡con Emroy!

-¡Maldición…! –Vio a sus hombres seguir guardando las cosas- ¡olvídense de las cosas de valor crucen rápido el portal! ¡Debemos irnos ya! ¡el enemigo ha llegado al perímetro! ¡que todas las bestias retrasen al enemigo y ayuden a cubrir la retirada ahora mismo!

18:50 horas

Fuerzas conjuntas del coronel valle

Inmediaciones del palacio de bellas artes…

Las Fuerzas de infantería perseguían al enemigo mientras se retiraba… el Coronel Valle junto con sus tenientes se extrañaban de que se adentrasen cada vez más al corazón de la capital mexicana sobre todo al oír reportes por la radio de otros escuadrones y batallones que exitosamente estaban ganándole terreno al enemigo pero que casualmente se dirigían a su posición… el ultimo de esos informes era inclusive desde el zócalo capitalino por lo que lo más racional era enfrentar una fuerza en desbandada… cosa que no había sucedido.

No fue hasta que persiguiendo al enemigo observaron algo inusual… parecía ser que varios de estos hombres se dirigían hacia la línea 2/8 del metro alado del emblemático edificio cultural por lo que se ordenó a los vehículos aumentar la marcha para buscar evitar siguiesen huyendo al subterráneo donde podrían desplazarse por las líneas que la estación poseía….

O esa era la idea original… no tardaron en notar tras repeler una última ofensiva de bestias mal armadas o equipadas que se dirigieron a su propia muerte al correr directamente hacia ellos como los soldados no bajaban al metro sino que cruzaban una inusual puerta de gran altura que simplemente estaba erigida a mitad del camino que comunicaba al metro con bellas artes… El observaba como las unidades ingresaban y desaparecían aun cuando del otro lado uno juraría no debería haber absolutamente nada de camino al metro…

Los soldados con las ordenes de evitar el enemigo huyese al subsuelo empezaron a disparar abatiendo a varios de los soldados en retirada y sin notarlo hiriendo a unos gigantescos seres que tenían arboles completos como si fuesen mazos quienes sintieron las punzadas a lo largo de su espaldas…

Estas grandes e estúpidas criaturas aunque se dirigían a la puerta con dichos árboles en sus manos con órdenes dadas por sus domadores de destruir de inmediato al puerta no pudieron resistir la ira de sentir múltiples heridas aparecer a lo largo de su espaldas y costados… las heridas aunque pequeñas en proporción eran demasiadas como para ser ignoradas y decidieron hacer caso omiso de las ordenes que tenían de destruir la puerta en razón de atacar a quien les estaba haciendo daño siguiendo su instinto de supervivencia…

-¡bestias a las 12 horas! ¡Enfoquen el fuego! –ordeno el Coronel Valle al notar como las bestias empezaron a correr hacia ellos.

Los soldados inmediatamente enfocaron las armas en las bestias que se aproximaban y que arrojaron los arboles frente suyo… aunque no habían arribado a las fuerzas mexicanas los troncos lanzados obstruyeron la visión de fuego y evitaron se siguiese atacando a las fuerzas en retirada mientras se enfocaban en las bestias que inútilmente buscaban defenderse de los múltiples disparos pero que resistían el calibre de las armas…

Incluso las unidades mecanizadas hicieron uso de las armas montadas para ayudar a someter a las criaturas quienes pronto vieron salir de las múltiples heridas demasiada sangre azulada y se dejaron caer al suelo para poder exhalar su último aliento… a costa de que habían huido las unidades invasoras.

Tras derribar a las últimas bestias que habían intentado usar aquellos árboles para atacar a la misma estructura por la cual habían huido aquellas unidades invasoras el coronel valle desde su unidad analizaba como proceder ante esta situación…

El coronel valle bajo de su unidad y visualizo las bestias recién abatidas que habían intentado demoler la inusual estructura que tenía frente suyo… aquella puerta que se erigía con dos grandes columnas de lo que parecía ser de un mármol blanquecino sosteniendo una inusual base con diversos gravados irreconocibles para él y siluetas semejantes a humanas y de diversas criaturas de diversas especies talladas en la cantera misma con tal perfección…

-¿de dónde diablos salió esta cosa? –dijo mientras que apreciaba la puerta frente a el- ¿acaso ellos vinieron de esta cosa?

-parece ser que este fue el medio de ingreso del invasor coronel –dijo el Capitán de las fuerzas adjuntas Francisco Morales mirando extrañado la estructura- pero dudo que alguien simplemente la haya construido sin levantar sospechas… claro a menos que los que se encargaron de restaurar el caballito estén involucrados… -dijo acomodándose sus gafas- sospecho que solo apareció cuando inicio la invasión

-¿quieres decir que simplemente apareció aquí de la nada? –Dijo Valle mirando extrañado tal estructura- ¿por arte de magia?

-señor si me permite decirlo –dijo la primer Teniente Diana bajando del vehículo para seguir a su Coronel- puede el enemigo tenga capacidades fuera de nuestro conocimiento… después de todo usan bestias que parecen salidas de historias de fantasía así que puede el uso de magia no sea una exageración…

-aun así aun considero inverosímil todo lo sucedido este día… -Dijo rascándose la cabeza y viendo la estructura- supongo ahora solo nos queda destruir esta estructura y dar por terminada esta absurda lucha…

-puede sea la mejor opción… después de todo esto está en el centro de la ciudad de México podrían en algún momento volver a intentar ingresar…- Dijo Francisco analizándola a detalle- con unas cuantas cargas de explosivos bastarían aunque es una lástima parece fue esculpida por verdaderos artistas

¡No podemos hacer eso! –Dijo alarmada Diana desconcertando a los presentes- ¡señor posiblemente esa sea la peor decisión posible! ¡no debemos destruir la estructura!

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso teniente?- Dijo tranquilamente francisco viéndole con duda.

-estos gigantes –señalando a los trolls abatidos-tomaron esos árboles pero no nos enfrentaron de inmediato sino que fueron a intentar derribar la estructura entes de que lleguemos… -dijo recordándoles ese hecho- así que de seguro planeaban destruirla antes de que nosotros arribemos

-puede tengas razón Diana pero… ¿no buscarían solo evitar les persiguiesemos? Además ¿estará bien el que dejemos abierta esta cosa junto a bellas artes?

-concuerdo con el coronel… es un peligro potencial que debe ser destruido de inmediato no sabemos si el enemigo regresara por estas puertas para una nueva ofensiva…

-¡pero y si una nueva puerta de estas aparece tras destruirla! –dijo alarmada e impactando a los presentes- tal vez el enemigo requiera la destrucción de esta puerta para poder invocar otra en algún otro sitio

-eso en efecto sería más peligroso… si una de esas puertas surgiese en algún partido en el estadio azteca o en alguna región de difícil acceso como las montañas de guerrero… -dijo francisco mientras se mordía una uña- las víctimas potenciales y nuestra velocidad de respuesta….

\- sería desastroso… nosotros apenas pudimos reaccionar por la cercanía y al tener el armamento prácticamente a la disposición gracias a la cercanías del desfile nacional pero de no ser ese el caso… -exclamo el coronel valle apretando con fuerza su puño- puede las cosas hubiesen sido mucho más graves aun.

-Señor podríamos hacer un cerco defensivo frente a la puerta y resistir en caso de que intenten atacar nuevamente… -dijo diana enérgicamente-¡los conduciríamos a una trampa!.

-me rehusó a aceptar dicha idea… no podemos entrar en combate de esa manera y no hay garantías de que en verdad el enemigo intente un contraataque –Reclamo El capitán de manera inmediata.

-concuerdo con el diana no podemos solo esperar a que el enemigo regrese pero… tampoco es como si…

¿?-¡entonces vayamos tras el enemigo chicos!

Giraron los comandantes para visualizar a un hombre algo pasado de peso con una barba de candado y escaso cabello oscuro en su nuca… el comandante Conejo Cruz del 8° regimiento de artillería se había acercado a ellos mientras que sus unidades se abrían paso entre las tropas que descansaban del coronel valle y sus hombres observaban impresionados los cadáveres de soldados enemigos abatidos y las bestias fantasiosas que yacían sin vida a lo largo de dicha area.

-Parece hemos llegado tarde a la fiesta Coronel Valle… -dijo mirando a su alrededor como había varios enemigos abatidos- no pensamos fuese un enemigo tan simple el que causase todo este problema aunque no puedo creer que entre ellos hay algunas moustrocidades…

-Conejo…. –dijo el coronel a verle y ver las unidades de artillería tras de el así como varios elementos de infantería- ¿acaso planeabas disparar esas cosas en medio de la ciudad?

-solo si fuese necesario Valle… -dijo sin miedo- la situación era tan desconocida que no sabíamos que armamento tenía el enemigo y debemos hacer lo posible por proteger la soberanía nacional… y bueno ¿Qué pueden decirme de esta puerta? Dudo sea algún elemento de alguna exposición para que la vean tan detalladamente.

-comandante Cruz le informamos que el enemigo se ha replegado tras esta puerta hacia territorio desconocido… –respondió la teniente Diana ante la pregunta directa de un superior-actualmente estamos debatiendo el que deberíamos hacer con ella

-la opción más lógica seria el derribarla pero ha surgido una hipótesis al respecto… -dijo el coronel Valle suspirando- a ver que sugieres tu Conejo.

-en efecto sugieren que sea derribada pero no sabemos si el enemigo podría beneficiarse de ello…-dijo Diana ante el Comandante Conejo- espero me ayude a convencerles de evitarlo

-por otro lado es una amenaza el que este aquí en medio de la capital nacional como si nada –dijo el Coronel Valle de tajo- considero deberíamos informarle a los superiores su opinión al respecto

-bueno también podríamos considerar pasar nosotros a la ofensiva por una vez no lo creen… -dijo mientras veía la opción más lógica pero que no quería nadie más mencionar.-

-¿Conejo estas insinuando que nosotros ahora contraataquemos? –dijo el Coronel Valle molesto-¿quieres que ahora seamos nosotros los agresores?

-no exactamente amigo solo estoy sugiriendo que persigamos al enemigo y de ser posible capturemos a alguien que se responsabilice por todo este desastre… -dijo mientras que tomaba medidas con la vista y sonreía- no parece exista problema alguno en que pasen en simultaneo dos vehículos a la vez por esta estructura por lo que mis pequeñas armas y un puñado de soldados no tendremos problema en atravesar esta cosa en simultaneo…

-las tropas están cansadas y escasas de parque para ello… -dijo Francisco sonriéndole al comandante- además no creo sea buena idea el adentrarnos a territorio desconocido señor amenos claro que poseamos algo que supla estas carencias.

-Ese no es problema tenemos a los batallones de infantería No 4°, 55° y 103 ° con nosotros así como a los cuerpos de la marina que han logrado llegar y están más que ansiosos por demostrar su valía… por nuestra aparte tenemos los obuses Norico de 105 mm, morteros de 88 mm y cañones sin retroceso para darles fuego de apoyo de ser necesario podremos con lo que nos surja.

-en efecto ellos podrían hacer inclusive una base de avanzada una vez salgan del otro lado de la puerta de ser necesario Coronel Valle… -Dijo Francisco sonriendo maliciosamente- creo deberíamos apoyar su idea.

-¿en verdad estas apoyando que seamos nosotros los invasores a una tierra desconocida Capitan?

-aun así creo no tenemos suficientes recursos para dicho acto… -dijo diana acomodándose las gafas- ni un línea de suministros de ser necesario para mantener mucho tiempo la posición

-¿no se han enterado? La línea 2 del metro ha sido tomada por las fuerzas armadas de seguro podrán arribar a esta estación tras reportarles que es el punto de origen del enemigo- dijo el conejo mientras sonreía- además gracias a sus estaciones podremos traer municiones o tropas más fácilmente.

-Coronel es preferible llevar la lucha a su territorio que seguir dañando nuestra ciudad… -dijo diana esperando convencerle- no podemos permitir esta situación vuelva a darse.

…- el Coronel se quitó la gorra que tenía y se rasco la cabeza con desesperación mientras murmuraba para sí mismo… sabia querían su autorización y aunque el odiaba admitirlo quería venganza por todos los cadáveres que había visto hasta llegar a ese sitio-… de acuerdo diana podrías decirme ¿cuánta munición y combustible tienen los DNV?.

-señor podríamos enviar unos 3 DNV-Toro y 2 DNV- Caballo totalmente cargados si cedemos parque y municiones de las demás unidades… -dijo mientras que esperaba la confirmación- solo requeriríamos unos minutos para ello.

-de igual manera podríamos ceder el resto de parque y municiones a las tropas que se aventuren comandante… -Dijo el Capitán Francisco a su superior- puede las requieran los nuevos hombres que nos reemplacen en la ofensiva después de todo creo hemos hecho suficiente para ser solo un batallón de caballería.

-Den las ordenes de inmediato para que estén listas a la brevedad posible… -dijo el Coronel Valle mientras ajustaba su gorra- Yo asumiré la ofensiva como una medida para evitar más daños a la capital nacional y para dar con los responsables de dicho ataque tal y como ha sugerido el Comandante Conejo Cruz y dígame ¿le importaría combatir bajo el mando de la unidad de caballería para perseguir al enemigo y mantener una posición de ser necesario sin saber a qué pueda enfrentarse tras esta puerta?

-Coronel Valle le aseguro que daremos persecución al enemigo hasta que el parque lo permita daré las ordenes de inmediato para que se preparen para la mayor ofensiva que podamos darles.

Hicieron un Saludo militar entre ellos y sonrieron al unísono

-¡prepárense que iniciaremos la persecución del enemigo en 10 minutos caballeros! ¡Esperemos no se le escape el enemigo!

-¡descuide avanzaremos y capturaremos a esos imbéciles! –Dijo el comandante Conejo mientras que daba señales para acomodar los vehículos para que ingresasen en orden a la puerta- ¡demostrémosle el poder de las armas hechas en México!

Pensé la mayoría de su armamento era importado comandante conejo- corrigió francisco con ironía- además aun no todas las unidades mexicanas reciben los nuevos FX-05 y las demás armas de dicha familia aun andan en manufacturación….

-Detalles chicos… lo que importa es que no saldrán endebles por lo que han hecho.

-¡prepárense para enfrentarse a cualquier cosa! –Dijo el Coronel Valle mientras observaba las preparaciones- ¡no sabemos lo que encontraremos tras esa puerta!


	8. Cambio de perspectiva

Bueno perdonen el retraso pero por cuestiones laborales eh estado un poco ocupado últimamente y posteriormente decidí incluir en este fic algunos elementos que usare a futuro en una actividad que realizaremos en mi grupo de traducción de novelas ligeras kikuslirus proyect en su pronto aniversario

Nuevamente le agradezco a mi camarada Arcan por sus observaciones para este proyecto y les invito a checar los de mi amigo Neverdie con quien colaboro en varios fics en esta página.

Espero disfruten de este capítulo y esperare sus comentarios

Capítulo 07

 **Cambio de perspectiva**

Campamento de avanzada de las legiones imperiales para la campaña de conquista tras la puerta sagrada de arnus

Faldas de la Colina de Arnus

Nueve horas de la mañana hora Imperial

En las praderas a pie de la sagrada colina de Arnus amanecía en lo bajo una espesa niebla el campamento donde las fuerzas de reserva de la armada imperial atendían a los aterrorizados soldados que habían arribado hace escasas horas desde la puerta sagrada, estos hombres que se habían adentrado a ella para conquistar en nombre del emperador las fructíferas tierras que encontrasen estaban en muy malas condiciones, despojados de armaduras o armamentos que según sus palabras habían sido un lastre en su huida, ellos platicaban a aquellos cadetes sobre las crudas escenas que habían vivido al otro lado de la puerta, de la masacre en la que se habían involucrado las ahora desaparecidas legiones imperiales sembrando con ello el miedo y pavor en los corazones de aquellos jóvenes cadetes que servirían de refuerzo para la campaña…

Aquellos veteranos que habían experimentado de primera mano aquella superioridad militar trataban de explicarles lo sucedido a aquellos legionarios que recién habían acabado el entrenamiento apresurado de la academia imperial y cuyas palabras eran más que incomprensibles para la mayoría de estos… Estos reclutas en el mejor de los casos eran segundos o terceros hijos de los senadores imperiales que buscaban hacerse de un nombre en la milicia para el prestigio de sus familias escuchaban atónitos las palabras de los veteranos heridos que habían regresado, su motivo para unirse a esa campaña había sido esperar su oportunidad para entrar en combate una vez las cosas fuesen relativamente seguras para ellos pero ahora escuchaban que el prestigio de la milicia había sido pisoteado y con ello sus oportunidades.

Pero mientras que los nobles se lamentaban por su suerte al perder toda oportunidad de honor y gloria los demás soldados de los puestos más bajos de la legión, que en su mayoría eran hijos de los comerciantes o ciudadanos imperiales reclutados para servirle a los hijos de nobles o inclusive a los veteranos fueron los primeros que entendieron más rápidamente la situación… La retirada se había llevado a cabo para salvarse a sí mismos de su terrible destino y el imperio pudo hacer poco contra ello por lo que no tenía sentido intentar a futuro algún nuevo ataque tras la puerta y con ello la campaña había finalizado.

Esa situación cambió por completo la perspectiva de aquellos hombres de su posición y su propio destino, aquellos que estaban allí seguros de que encontrarían fama y estatus por una simple campaña como lo fue la dominación de los hombres conejo vieron frustradas sus aspiraciones, aquellos que esperaban nunca encontrarse con el combate en sus adentros se alegraron por ello y varios más solo hablaban entre si sobre la ahora oficializada derrota tras la puerta de arnus y veían a los veteranos soldados que idolatraban llorar como niñas pequeñas recordando las escenas brutales de las cuales habían salido airoso mientras agradecían el haber podido regresar a esas tierras tenían una duda en mente… ¿Qué había sucedido tras la puerta de arnus? Y sobre todo ¿a qué se habían enfrentado tras esta?

Los cadetes aun no salían de su asombro ante los relatos de sus compañeros cuando un grito surgió de la carpa principal del campamento… dentro de ella uno de los grandes patricios del senado había arrojado una copa al comandante en jefe de la expedición quien le pedía algo inverosímil para su persona y todo el imperio.

-¡Imbéciles! ¡No solo traen la deshonra al imperio sino que todavía nos piden destruir el sagrado portal de arnus! ¡Sin duda hasta Hardy les despreciaría por tal blasfemia!

-¡no entiende senador! ¡Debemos evitar el enemigo cruce el portal lo antes posible! ¡de lo contrario el imperio mismo estará en peligro!

-¡en efecto ya tardo demasiado el solo trasladar a los heridos al campamento al pie de la colina como para tardar más en explicarle! –dijo Maximus Aegis con fiereza- ¡debemos destruir la puerta de manera inmediata!

-¡Tu deberías tener vergüenza en solo mostrar tu rostro! ¿Comandante por la muerte de los más dignos? ¡Conoce tu lugar chico!

-con todo respeto senador el que el comandante Aegis ocupe ese puesto demuestra la gravedad de la situación… si no hacemos algo ahora mismo…

-¡¿hacer algo?! ¡eso les pregunto yo a ustedes! ¡¿Qué le diré a los patricios que me ayudaron a financiar esta campaña?! ¡¿Que dirá el príncipe zorzal al oír de su incompetencia?! ¡Ustedes son la poderosa legión imperial no la estúpida unidad de la princesa Piña como para salirme con estas estupideces!

-¡por eso mismo le decimos que debe ordenar la destrucción del portal antes de que el enemigo atraviese la puerta! –Exclamo aegis con ira- ¡si los mejores soldados del imperio caímos de esta manera que será si son llamados a la batalla incompetentes como la unidad de la Rosa!

-¡¿tu acaso no me habías dicho que ya habías ordenado que se destruyese del otro lado?! ¡¿Sabes lo que estas pidiendo?! ¡La Segadora de Rory mercury podría venir por mi cabeza si ordenase eso! ¡Acaso quieren a los apóstoles en nuestra contra!

-¡si el enemigo cruza esa puerta la segadora mercury será el menor de los problemas! ¡Ellos podrían destruir el imperio mismo! ¡eh visto cosas de las que ni los apóstoles son capaces!

-¡blasfemias! –Dijo arrojándole más de sus lujosos objetos- ¡debería mandarte ejecutar solo por insinuar eso! ¡¿crees acaso existe mayor poder que el de los heraldos de los dioses?!

-¡lo que digo es con total seriedad…! –dijo sin importarle las cosas que el senador el arrojaba- ¡Debemos destruir el portal ahora mismo, el que el enlace con la otra puerta está activo significa que no ha sido destruida la salida de usamos para invadirles por lo que ellos podrán cruzar la puerta hacia nuestras tierras!

-¡que vengan! ¡Esos barbaros no serán nada contra las tropas imperiales que si tienen valor para el emperador! ¡Ustedes no son más que un conjunto de putas vistiendo armaduras imperiales!

-¡Señores hay problemas! –Exclamo un joven soldado exhausto por haber corrido demasiado- ¡parece que en la puerta!

-¡¿Cómo se atreve ese imbécil a entrar sin anunciarse siquiera?! –Reclamo el senador con ira en su cara- ¡debería ejecutarte solo por osar interrumpir en esta carpa!

-¡señor alguien ha matado al vigía en el interior de la puerta! ¡Unas luces surgen de ella! ¡luces más brillantes que cualquier antorcha me dicen!

-por los dioses…-exclamo Aegis apretando con fuerza sus manos- ¡todas las unidades que puedan moverse y bestias que se dirijan a la puerta para derrumbarla en el acto!

-¡yo no eh autorizado eso! –Reclamo el senador con ira en sus ojos- ¡como osas dar esa orden sin mi consentimiento! ¡te mandare a ejecutar tu blasfemo!

-¡y por ello nos ha condenado! –Reclamo mientras golpeaba al senador- ¡el enemigo parece nos ha seguido a arnus imbécil y por tu culpa no hemos podido evitarlo!

-¡como osas golpear mi rostro… ! ¡Cómo te atreves a levantarme la mano! ¡Morirás por esto! ¡No saldrás vivo de esto infeliz!

-si no detenemos a esos barbaros aquí puede nadie lo haga… -dijo dejando la escena y preparándose para partir.

Ubicación desconocida

21: 13 horas

Fuerzas Expedicionarias enviadas tras la puerta

El comandante Conejo Cruz no quería admitir que sudaba frio mientras estaba sentado en esa espesa oscuridad junto con varios de sus hombres en ese extraño y silencioso pasillo oscuro solo iluminado por las luces de los vehículos que transportaban a las tropas y la maquinaria de artillería que traía desde su campo militar… el Coronel Valle del cuerpo de Caballería había ordenado que los vehículos artillados fuesen los primeros en abrirse paso seguidos de la infantería y tropas del conejo para que pudiesen montar los morteros a la brevedad posible y los vehículos de suministros y tropas adicionales tras ellos para protegerlos de cualquier ataque sorpresa que experimentasen en ese extraño tunnel al que habían ingresado desde bellas artes tras cruzar la gran puerta que había aparecido...

Tras haber accedido a realizar una incursión tras esa inusual puerta descubrió que aunque era lo suficientemente alto para que pasaran los vehículos pesados o incluso trailers comerciales apenas existía el espacio entre los enormes pilares que sostenían la estructura para que dos ingresasen en simultáneo… pero no tardaron en alarmarse las tropas al notar como parecían habían ingresado a un extraño túnel delimitado por una fuerza invisible ya que no emitia sensación alguna, color o reflejo las paredes que estaban cubiertas por la espesa oscuridad y que según le reportaba les causaba una sensación de mareo a varios de sus hombres aumentaba de manea inusual y la oscuridad era demasiado espeluznante incluso para su persona…

-señor confirmamos una baja enemiga que ataco a uno de los soldados en el frente… -dijo uno de sus hombres de confianza tras oír el reporte por la radio- al igual de que parece por fin haber visto… que extraño dicen visualizar la luz al final del túnel

-¿algo que deba saber? ¿Aparte de que tiene doble significado esa última afirmación que no me agrada para nada?

-No difiere mucho a lo que las tropas que vienen con nosotros del Coronel Valle dicen es el enemigo solo que este tenía una hoguera encendida a mitad de la vía que está siendo sofocada en estos momentos.

-¿y qué hay de raro en ello? Mira esta oscuridad apenas los focos nos dejan ver más allá de unos metros frente a nosotros…

-Lo sé pero es posible esa fogata fuese la señal de que pronto arribaremos a territorio enemigo –dijo mientras se ponía pensativo- después de todo han sido casi 40 minutos de recorrido seguido y apenas es el primer contacto con el enemigo-

-entiendo… parece al fin llegamos a donde sea que estemos dirigiendo esta fuerza, diles a los chicos que se preparen para cualquier ataque las unidades en el frente y que se preparen para descargar los morteros es lo más rápido que podemos montar

-entendido… -dijo mientras preparaba las transmisiones- ¿alguna otra indicación?

Algo me dice que esto no será agradable… infórmenle al coronel valle de inmediato y prepárense para cualquier cosa… -dijo mientras que visualizaba un brillo frente suyo que deslumbro a los presentes- ¿en serio una jodida luz al final del túnel? Esto no me da buena espina.

Dijo mientras que el vehículo que montaba salía por fin del largo túnel encontrándose con un amanecer al horizonte en un lugar con un claro cielo siendo bañado por la cálida luz solar, algo que era inverosímil considerando que habían ingresado a principios de la noche desde el palacio de bellas artes en ciudad de México e incluso sus relojes marcaban ser alrededor de las 9 de la noche cuando habían ingresado a oscuras al túnel pero eso poco importaba por el momento ya que observo como las unidades mecanizadas que iban por delante de él la vanguardia de toda la fuerza expedicionaria en enfrentamiento directo con unos grupos de personas que trataban de acercarse a los vehículos con lanzas en sus manos siendo estos abatidos rápidamente gracias a los disparos de sus armas montadas por lo que las escasas unidades de avanzada que tomaban posiciones para proteger los francos de las unidades que emergían de la puerta resistían sin problema a los diversos embates enemigos.

El comandante Aegis se sentía frustrado consigo mismo y sus fuerzas, cuando había dado la orden para la movilización inmediata contra el enemigo que surgía de las puertas de arnus varios de sus hombres simplemente salieron corriendo como si fuesen simples bandidos no como simple ratas recién descubiertas por la luz de las velas… aquella imagen había desmoralizado a la mayoría de los soldados que aún estaban en condiciones para la lucha y tras ello las fuerzas que le seguían eran menos de 800 soldados que habían decidido ayudarle en su idea de destruir la puerta para evitar una mayor desgracia al imperio, entre aquellos hombres dispuestos a tal ofensa se encontraban solo unos pocos veteranos y diversos reclutan que tenían la intención de evitar el arribo de aquellos barbaros a las tierras imperiales aun si debía dar su vida al respecto… con sus elocuentes palabras de aliento apresuraba a sus soldados a subir la colina a toda prisa para destruir la puerta antes de que estos intrusos se atrincheraran en sus cercanías pero en cuanto esta estuvo a la vista una serie de sonidos que el identifico de inmediato le dieron la señal de que sus actos habían sido dados demasiado tarde….

La lluvia de hechizos del enemigo había derribado a la guarnición que se había dejado en la puerta y sus gritos de dolor desatando el caos entre los cadetes novatos quienes no tenían experiencia real en la batalla más aun así siguió adelante esperando poder superar todavía en número a los invasores que en si eran solo unas pocas pero extrañas unidades que escupían muerte y destrucción desde cuernos dirigidos por hombres sobre aquellas bestias.

Tal y como habían sido narrados por los veteranos aquellos barbaros parecían usar bestias mitológicas que diezmarían a las fuerzas imperiales y los presentes concordaron con sus miradas que si no paraban aquí a aquellas fuerzas enemigas el imperio posiblemente se viese ante la mayor amenaza de su historia…

7:15 horas

Campamento de reserva imperial

El comandante Aegis salió de la carpa del senador y se dirigió al campamento mientras que oía a sus exploradores sobre la intromisión enemiga a la colina de arnus

Según las palabras de sus exploradores la mayoría de ellos algunos novatos recién egresados de la academia imperial La lluvia de hechizos del enemigo había derribado a la guarnición que se había dejado en la puerta y sus gritos de dolor desataron el caos entre los cadetes novatos dejados para defenderla quienes no tenían experiencia real en la batalla pero que nada pudieron hacer contra las extrañas unidades que escupían muerte y destrucción desde cuernos dirigidos por hombres montados sobre aquellas bestias que les dieron el control de la colina de arnus.

Tal y como habían sido narrados por los exploradores algunos de los veteranos ya habían expresado el temor por aquellas bestias que controlaban aquellos barbaros estas parecían ser iguales a antiguas bestias bestias mitológicas con la capacidad de diezmar a las fuerzas imperiales sin mucho esfuerzo pero aun así el comandante decidió expresar a los presentes que si no paraban aquí a aquellas fuerzas enemigas el imperio posiblemente se viese ante la mayor amenaza de su historia…

-¡señores por primera vez en la historia del imperio hemos encontrado la derrota pero la batalla un no se ah decidido contra el emperador! ¡pido se unan a mi en una ultima ofensiva para destruir la puerta de arnus y evitar el ingreso de los barbaros por la puerta a nuestras tierras!

de inmediato muchos de los soldados veteranos que habían regresado de dicha cruzada incluso algunos de ellos varios de sus hombres simplemente salieron corriendo como si fuesen simples bandidos no como simple ratas recién descubiertas por la luz de las velas… ante esto el nisiquiera trato de detenerlos sino que los uso para enfatizar su punto

-¡ellos han visto de lo que son capaces dichos barbaros que intentan ingresar por la puerta…! ¡Ellos ya han experimentado tal agonía que no pueden repetirla en sus cuerpos! ¡Por favor síganme en esta ofensa por el bien del emperador! –exclamo aunque s e sentía frustrado consigo mismo y sus fuerzas, aunque eso podría ser considerada una orden para la movilización inmediata contra el enemigo que surgía de las puertas de arnus aquella imagen de los soldados huyendo de tal manera y sus relatos había desmoralizado a la mayoría de los soldados que aún estaban en condiciones para la lucha y asustado a la mayoría de los legionarios recién reclutados.

Tras ello las fuerzas que le seguían en formación rumbo a la colina de arnus eran menos de 800 soldados legionarios y lo que quedaba de las bestias a su servicio menos de 1500 de ellas que habían decidido ayudarle en su idea de destruir la puerta para evitar una mayor desgracia al imperio, entre aquellos hombres dispuestos a tal ofensa se encontraban solo unos pocos veteranos y diversos reclutan que tenían la intención de evitar el arribo de aquellos barbaros a las tierras imperiales aun si debía dar su vida al respecto… con sus elocuentes palabras de aliento apresuraba a sus soldados a subir la colina a toda prisa para destruir la puerta antes de que estos intrusos se atrincheraran en sus cercanías pero en cuanto esta estuvo a la vista una serie de sonidos que el identifico de inmediato le dieron la señal de que sus actos habían sido dados demasiado tarde….

21:40 horas

Fuerzas Expedicionarias mexicanas

Las unidades mecanizadas mexicanas aunque en su mayoría eran solo carros de combate ligero armados apenas con ametralladoras pesadas M2 o cañones automáticos de 20mm era el único vehículo ofensivo mexicano que había podido cruzar la extraña puerta y sabían sus ocupantes debían prevalecer en su posición con dichas carencias a las que solo se les podía agregar algunas cargas explosivas para sus lanzadores de granadas aunque de baja capacidad explosiva aun asi dichas armas ya habían demostrado ser muy superiores a las defensas mostradas por el enemigo tras haber emprendido una pequeño combate con la guardia que se encontraba custodiando la puerta de salida del túnel.

Ahora mismo ya habían salido rápidamente de tan extraña puerta la mayoría de las unidades bajo el liderazgo del comandante conejo y había ordenado este el emplazamiento de morteros de campaña a la mayor velocidad posible para prepararse para mantener la posición por órdenes del coronel valle quien había sido nombrado de facto como líder de la fuerza expedicionaria conformadas por fuerzas mixtas del ejército, marina y algunos elementos de la fuerza aérea mexicana, Los miembros de dichas fuerzas al ver la luz del día que no debería estar allí a dichas horas y los cadáveres de sus enemigos rápidamente optaron por seguir cualquier indicación dictada por sus superiores aun si incluso eso conllevaba la orden de cavar rápidamente agujeros para reducir su exposición y adaptar ligeras trincheras improvisadas para vehículos y sus elementos de infantería.

Ya los ingenieros había declarado que era necesario a la larga la construcción de trincheras alrededor del perímetro de la puerta al ver lo vulnerable del área una colina grande con una gran extensión de terreno llano en su parte superior que permitía el campamento y la movilización de grandes fuerzas enemigas era demasiado complicado de defender si no tenían un correcto plan de defensa.

Por otro lado el comandante Conejo supervisaba los ajustes realizados tanto de las fuerzas de morteros como de las unidades de artillería pesada que había traído de su campo militar y ordenaba que estuviesen listos para disparar a la brevedad posible sabiendo que en caso de un contra ataque enemigo solo dichas fuerzas pudiesen ser las que repeliesen un numero de enemigos mayores a dicha fuerza expedicionaria…

Dicha idea causo algo de burla entre los marinos y fueras aerotransportadas que no entendían las indicaciones tan anticuadas de aquel coronel de caballería mecanizada estaba dándoles a sus hombres después de todo algunas de las tácticas que estaba ordenando hacia remembranza a las aplicadas durante la primera guerra mundial de resguardar la posición a como dé lugar y mantenerse a la defensa por largos periodos de tiempo indefinidos cuando ellos en su mayoría querían buscar venganza por las atrocidades sucedidas en su capital nacional.

Frente a todas estas fuerzas expedicionarias el coronel valle estaba más que nervioso mientras improvisaba una defensa en el perímetro de aquella extraña puerta si bien la resistencia inicial había sido una burla al solo encontrarse unas 28 personas custodiando la estructura el hecho de que parecía iniciar el amanecer en ese lado de la puerta era sin duda extraño y no había signos de los enemigos que habían huido con anterioridad por lo que no podría calmarse… fue allí cuando escucho las palabras que tanto temía se escuchasen…

-¡el enemigo se acerca a 800 metros a pie de la colina!

Ante dichas palabras observo gracias a unos prismáticos como a lo lejos a pie de la colina un gran número de tropas se preparaba para dirigirse hacia ellos presumiblemente para una nueva ofensiva usando sus escudos para cubrirse frente a ellos y preparándose para ir cuesta arriba.

La mayoría de las unidades enemigas parecía ser infantería pero destacaban varias bestias similares a las que en habían intentado con anterioridad derribar la puerta en bellas artes al ver esto se dio la orden de formar un perímetro en media luna con vehículos en diagonal para permitirle a las armas montadas apuntar al enemigo y ofrecer fuego de apoyo … las unidades de infantería se refugiaron tras los vehículos y se prepararon para mantener el terreno mientras que el comandante conejo ordenaba la montura de los morteros a máxima velocidad posible…

Después de todo debían evitar el enemigo regresara a suelo mexicano sin importar el precio…

Fuerzas combinadas de las legiones imperiales y cadetes

9:45 am

Faldas de la colina de arnus

Las tropas que se habían comprometido con el comandante Aegis siguió adelante en su misión de subir la colina esperando poder superar todavía en número a los invasores que en si eran solo unas pocas unidades según habían informado los exploradores debían aprovechar esta única oportunidad que las diosas les habían otorgado.

Rápidamente tomaron posiciones en perfecta formación de líneas ofensivas , de apoyo y reservas y se prepararon colocando escudo sobre escudo y lanzas frente a ellos para formar una falange aquella mítica que había sido invencible por cientos de años para las fuerzas imperiales y pusieron a las bestias frente a ellos listas para desenfrenar su salvajismo contra sus enemigos o al menos que sirviesen como distracción con tal formación marcharon con fuerza hacia aquellas bestias para perforar sus corazas, no importaba lo grande que fuese aquellas bestia a igual que habían caído antes otros seres en el pasado poderosos como los orcos o troles estos debía de caer ante el continuo ataque organizado de las fuerzas legionarias del imperio y morir en agonía, pero apenas subieron la colina para ponerse a una distancia lejana de aquellas bestias la muerte ajena a toda gloria del dios Emloy arribo sobre ellos…

Una serie de fumarolas surgieron detrás de aquellas bestias y cayeron sobre ellos entre explosiones que igualaban a hechizos de los más grandes sabios de la ciudad academia de rodan, las filas frontales de la falange fueron rápidamente destruidas y sus hombres caídos inertes sobre la sagrada colina ni siquiera pudieron ofrecer sus almas a la diosa del inframundo Hardy ni se diga de la mayoría de las bestias que simplemente acabaron volando por los aires y cayeron inertes en los suelos o quedaron amputados por el impacto volviéndose inútiles para sus propósitos.

Las jóvenes unidades recién enlistadas para el servicio al imperio apenas tenían armadura de cuero o una pequeña cota de baja calidad para defenderse como signo de su inexperiencia en combate y su estatus por lo que en su mayoría carecía de casco que protegiese sus cabezas solo un anillo de cuero cobre estas para evitar que el sudor bajase a sus frentes más aun con ello se dieron cuenta al igual que el más viejo de los veteranos que la situación era prácticamente insalvable y se lamentaron de que su primera misión era contra tan inusuales bestias frente a ellos… eran pocos hombres los que podían verse atrincherándose a las afueras de la sagrada puerta pero estos en lugar de tomar formaciones para emprender el combate se ocultaban se tiraban al piso y les apuntaban con lo que parecían ser varitas de color oscuro pero eso había sido solo para esperar el que aquellas cosas llegasen desde los cielos para exterminarles…

Las explosiones parecían no tener una uniformidad y aunque no había dado directamente a las formación de falange si la había roto en varias partes de estas dejando los humeantes cadáveres tanto de veteranos como de reclutas imperiales a faldas de dicha colina… era sin duda algo nunca antes visto por dichas fuerzas armadas con excepción de las habilidades vistas por excelentes magos o poderosas bestias salvajes.

Apenas habían salido de su impresión cuando una segunda ronda de dichas cosas arribo hacia ello y volvió a destrozar la formación sin esfuerzo alguno, el comandante no pudo más que maldecir por lo bajo al notar como la poderosa formación de falange no era más que un error ante dichas cosas que parecían apuntar a las agrupaciones de sus hombres y que acabaron prácticamente con 9 de cada 10 de sus bestias delante de ellos…

-¡sepárense y ataquen a esos barbaros! ¡Todos al ataque por el honor del imperio!

En cuanto recibieron la orden de arrojarse contra ellos y superarles en número varios soltaron sus escudos viendo su inutilidad y pasaron sobre los cadáveres de sus compañeros siguiendo las órdenes de su comandante corriendo con fiereza apresuraron el paso para cortar la distancia entre aquellos barbaros con sus espadas y lanzas, eso pareció funcionar por que no vieron una tercera descarga de aquella poderosa magia y empuñando con fuerza las armas en sus manos se dirigieron dispuestos a superar a aquellos pocos hombres frente a ellos… cuando sucedió la segunda desagradable sorpresa para ellos

Aquellos barbaros sin siquiera recitar algún conjuro o pedir la energía de los dioses hicieron llover una oleada de muerte y destrucción que paralizo la ofensiva de aquellos hombres a unos 300 metros de distancia algo imposible en teoría al estar fuera del alcance de cualquier arco o jabalina normalmente pero totalmente factible para las ametralladoras medias y rifles 7.62 -calibre .30- usadas por las fuerzas expedicionarias mexicanas si bien algunos soldados dispararon sus FX-05 para ayudar en dicho ataque estos proyectiles no se comparaban a la potencia de fuego de las demás armas pero aun así sirvió para causar tal lluvia de muerte y destrucción que con solo eso fallecieron en el acto la mayoría de los soldados humanos que aun preservaban.. .

al limpiar los restos de las primeras 3 líneas de aquellos hombres matando en el proceso a varios de los jóvenes legionarios y marcando a los demás que vivieron por primera vez la experiencia de ver desfallecer a sus compañeros fallecer frente a sus ojos, y de una manera que ninguna otra generación había experimentado jamás en la historia imperial.

Las primeras líneas habían recibido tal ataque que sus corazas habían sido perforadas y los órganos internos habían bañado a sus compañeros tras ellos, aquellos ataques recibidos por los primeros tenían suficiente fuerza para todavía dañar a dos o tres soldados más detrás de ellos antes de ser detenidos por el cuarto o quinto cuerpo o al segundo o tercer escudo imperial, su poder era demasiado para siquiera pensar en confrontarle por lo que varios soldados ante el miedo y la confusión de lo que sucedía empezaron a intentar retirarse solo para entorpecer a los soldados que subían cuesta arriba la colina…

Eso solo facilito a los barbaros el seguir haciendo caer aquella magia mortal sobre ellos causando considerables bajas sobre la armada imperial… y por si fuera poco un nuevo sonido surgió y tras ellos bolas de fuego hicieron desaparecer parte de las tropas intermedias impactando al resto de las tropas…

Con ello la Primera batalla por la puerta de arnus acabo sin siquiera tener las fuerzas imperiales la posibilidad de acercarse a los barbaros que habían usurpado la colina…

Perspectiva mexicana de la batalla

9: 45 horas

Perímetro defensivo impuesto por las fuerzas expedicionarias mexicanas

La imagen era algo que no se esperaban encontrar aquellos elementos de la marina, fuerza aérea y el mismo comandante Conejo… a las faldas de la colina un gran ejército de bestias que parecían ser seres con toques verde- griseascos prepararse para atacarles seguido de varios soldados formando un enorme puercoespín con sus lanzas y cubriéndose con sus escudos a lo lejos…

-¿en serio nos enfrentaremos a estas cosas?

-¡señor están en rango de los morteros pedimos permiso para disparar!

-infórmale al coronel valle de la presencia enemiga y pide la autorización… ¿Dónde demonios fuimos a parar carajo?

-¡señor Permiso concedido!

-¡chicos denle a esas cosas una probada de nuestros juguetitos! ¡Enfóquense en esas bestias primero quiero disparen en 3…2…1…! ¡Ahora!

Los morteros bajo su mando tras acabar los ajustes dados por su observador dispararon al unísono las primeras descargas fallando algunos tiros pero destrozando en general a la línea frontal del enemigo.

Las explosiones prácticamente destrozaron a las unidades que no parecían ser humanas y habían dañado moderadamente a las columnas de soldados.

-¡ajusten los morteros para que le den a esos cabrones de escudos y lanzas antes de que vengan a picarnos los ojos! ¡Ajusten medio grado y disparen a mi señal! ¡Fuego!

La segunda descarga le dio de lleno a las unidades humanas destrozando su formación y causando un gran número de bajas…

-¡Prepárense para una tercera…!

-¡señor el enemigo toma velocidad hacia nuestra posición! –Exclamo uno de sus hombres notando como estos dejaban a un lado sus armaduras para correr hacia ellos con sus armas listas- ¡si siguen así no podremos usar los morteros!

-¡lo sé que los vehículos y los hombres se preparen para disparar!

-¡preparados y esperando sus indicaciones!

-… esperen que entren en rango de fuego efectivo y que los vehículos tengan prioridad en elegir a sus objetivos –dijo viendo a aquellos hombres dirigirse hacia ellos- ¡fuego a voluntad!

-¡se ha autorizado disparar a voluntad! ¡Se ha autorizado disparar!

La lluvia de balas de los diversos calibres les golpeo de lleno causando prácticamente la destrucción de aquellos hombres quienes abrumados por la superioridad del armamento se limitaron a simplemente caer sin vida a lo largo de la colina… más aun así tarda un poco en darse la orden de cese al fuego

-¿creen que fuese suficiente con ello?

-lo dudo mucho conejo –escucho el comandante por su comunicación identificando de inmediato la voz del coronel valle- esto demuestra que en efecto el enemigo trato de retomar el ataque a nuestra capital…

-si eran muchas unidades entonces mantendremos la posición coronel valle

-eso me temo… en cualquier momento podrían reintentar una ofensiva debemos pedir refuerzos y atrincherarnos rápidamente…

-¿Por cuánto tiempo cree dure esto?

-me temo que eso será de ahora en adelante… el gobierno no dejara pasar impune esta situación

-eso es lógico tras como mataron a nuestra gente valle

-no me refiero a eso… estas tierras sin duda atraerán a más de algún problema…

10 horas de la mañana

Campamento de avanzada legionaria del imperio

Cercanías de la colina de Arnus

El sonido de la batalla lejana ensordeció a todo el campamento que vio como la masacre se llevaba a cabo a las lejanías… cosa que hizo que el senador se orinase sobre sí mismo ante la impotencia sobre su claro error junto con varios hombres que de inmediato huyeron en desbandada ante el temor de que ellos arribasen a destruirles… mientras los hombres se preparaban para lo que pensaba sería una inútil defensa de la posición el senador fue a sus aposentos tomo pluma y papel y tras tomar una rueda de decodificación empezó a redactar una carta cifrada por el método del emperador de pasar tres letras sobre la verdadera naturaleza de esta, aunque ese método sin duda le hacía perder más del valioso tiempo con el que disponía era de riguroso protocolo el llevarlo a cabo para evitar la información se filtrase y más ahora que reportaría el desastre a la brevedad posible, enfrente inicio el mensaje con una frase que cambiaría por siempre el rumbo del imperio mismo.

"orv glrvhv kdq dedqgrqdgr do lpshulr sru kdehu dexvdgr gh vx sxhuwd… orv glrvhv kdq wudígr wudv hood xq hqhpljr txh kd ghuurwdgr d orv phmruhv vrogdgrv lpshuldohv frpr vl gh qlñrv vh wudwdvhq b qr gxgr surqwr hoorv pdufkhq kdfld od plvpd fdvd gho hpshudgru".

"ho lpshulr fruuh ho sholjur gh fdhu dqwh hvwh lqydvru b wrgr vhuá fxosd gho hpshudgru sru wdo rihqvd d odv ghlgdghv vl qr prylolcdprv d wrgr krpeuh b fuldwxud d vhuylflr gh od edqghud lpshuldo dkrud plvpr sdud wudwdu gh hylwdu qxhvwur ixqhvwr ghvwlqr…"

Que una vez descifrado dieron un mensaje que cambiarían para siempre la recepción del gran senado sobre sus propias fuerzas e incluso sorprenderían al mismo emperador.

"los dioses han abandonado al imperio por haber abusado de su puerta… los dioses han traído tras ella un enemigo que ha derrotado a los mejores soldados imperiales como si de niños se tratasen y no dudo pronto ellos marchen hacia la misma casa del emperador".

"El imperio corre el peligro de caer ante este invasor y todo será culpa del emperador por tal ofensa a las deidades si no movilizamos a todo hombre y criatura a servicio de la bandera imperial ahora mismo para tratar de evitar nuestro funesto destino…"


	9. Transmision especial

Bueno tras algunas decisiones y reescrituras de este capítulo –una solamente- buscando evitar meter mucho relleno a este relato correspondiente al contexto internacional, político y social en el que se desarrolla el fic les dejo un capítulo especial que buscara resumir el contexto en el que se desarrollara con relación a los asuntos exteriores de la nación mexicana… en si busco evitarles las charlas políticas e inclusive religiosas que luego se dan en la novela original y avanzar más rápido este proyecto…

Agradezco a mi amigo Arcan respecto a las opiniones y correcciones de este proyecto y les invito a que pasen por mis demás proyectos y aquellos en los que eh estado colaborando con neverdie

Transmisión especial

En medio de una extraña pero bien adornada y pulcra antesala del palacio nacional varios militares se encontraban escuchando el teléfono de uno de sus compañeros mientras que entre risas estos oían los disparates que el locutor de cierta cadena de radio FM decía para sí mismo… estos militares se juntaban ante el modesto aparato de telefonía de su compañero mientras murmuraban entre si al respecto y escuchaban la transmisión de cierta cadena de noticias que transmitía.

-Buenas tardes a todos nuestros radioescuchas que nos han sintonizado por esta cadena FM la más escuchada en el área metropolitana donde nuevamente agradecemos nos sintonicen en este especial que hemos preparado para ustedes en este día de hoy 16 de septiembre día de la independencia nacional en esta su gran nación mexicana.

-Claro como no es el quien deberá de mantenerse de pie por horas para después mandarnos a quien sabe dónde –se quejó uno de los soldados pero se calló al ver la mirada de sus compañeros- yo solo decía… digo no puedo ser el único que se queje de ello –dijo desviando la mirada.

-Pero mis queridos radioescuchas como saben muchos de los que nos están sintonizando este año en particular las fiestas patrias que deberían de extasiar nuestro patriotismo y alegrarnos de ser orgullosamente mexicanos han sido empañadas por la muerte y desolación causadas por enemigos que han pisoteado nuestra patria sin piedad alguna al punto de que el emblemático grito de independencia se tuvo que dar con total austeridad y respeto por los fallecidos en la plancha del ayer por la noche como fue transmitido ayer por mi compañera… en aquella emotiva transmisión en la que familiares y varios embajadores de Latinoamérica, Asia y Europa dieron su pésame a la nación y donde las palabras de nuestro señor presidente expresaron la nueva determinación de la nación contra aquellos granujas que se atrevieron a profanar la patria mexicana.

-¿por pésame se refiere acaso a los embargos comerciales que nos hicieron los gringos o al mísero apoyo moral de las demás naciones respecto a que México se arregle como pueda de esto? –dijo nuevamente el soldado y de nuevo fue fulminado por la mirada.

-nuevamente reproduciremos tan emotivo mensaje mis queridos radioescuchas por si fueron de los pocos que no escucharon tan elocuentes palabras… -dijo el locutor con gran emotividad- le pido a mis compañeros en cabina reproduzcan las palabras de nuestro querido presidente en estos momentos…

-¡Mexicanos y Mexicanas! –Se escuchaba de la grabación reproducida respecto del grito dado por el presidente de los Estados Unidos Mexicanos - ¡Este 15 de septiembre es el más importante en siglos para la nación mexicana! –Dijo en la reproducción - ¡Han tratado de violar la soberanía nacional y han manchado de sangre de nuestros hermanos su suelo!...-se escucha el grito de los presentes- hoy más que una celebración tenemos que expresar nuestro dolor por aquellos que perdieron la vida hace unos días en este mismo sitio…¡pero su sacrificio no saldrá impune! ¡Así como el cura Hidalgo inicio la lucha por nuestra independencia es momento de que nosotros la preservemos sin importar el costo! ¡Hoy no solo recordamos nuestra independencia conseguida hace más de 300 años sino que la exaltaremos en nuestro actual conflicto armado! ¡En nombre de Hidalgo! ¡En nombre de Morelos! ¡En nombre de Guerrero! Y ¡en nombre de México! ¡Viva México! ¡Viva México! ¡Viva México!

-¿cómo el cura Hidalgo…? -suspiro otro de los soldados ante esas palabras mientras que se retiraba unas gafas de aviador- ¿Qué no sabe el pendejo de nuestro presidente que el cura Miguel Hidalgo inicio la lucha armada para restaurar al poder a Fernando Vii durante la invasión napoleónica en España?

-será un pendejo pero es nuestro máximo comandante así que más te vale comportarte… -dijo cierto comandante de avanzada edad mientras suspiraba ante las palabras de aquel piloto- pero en verdad no puedo creer pasara todo esto en mi ausencia.

-bueno supongo las cosas no están tan tranquilas de ese lado tampoco…-dijo cierto soldado mientras suspiraba- aunque con todo lo que ha pasado no hemos tenido descanso.

-Sin duda algunas aquellas emotivas palabras del señor presidente evocaron al pueblo mexicano a seguir adelante con tan grande cruzada –dijo el locutor retomando la palabra- pero ante la duda aun de algunos radioescuchas respecto a lo que sucederá de ahora en adelante esta cadena ha decidido darles esta transmisión especial para recopilar los últimos hechos que han marcado a nuestra sociedad y nación como nunca antes en los últimos años…

-Dos semanas han pasado ya mis radio escuchas desde tan infame hecho que irrumpió en la vida de los capitalinos, sin duda alguna ese día quedara en infamia para la historia nacional y el mundo como lo fue en su momento el ataque sorpresivo de Pearl Harbor pero este fue más descarado y atroz al buscar atacar directamente a la población civil… todo cambio ese día cuando una inusual puerta de mármol blanquecino surgió junto al palacio de bellas artes a la altura del monumento mortuorio del gran músico Beethoven cuyas dimensiones son tales que se dice cubren ambas salidas de la estación del metro.

-¿oigan la copula que le están construyendo al palacio de bellas artes y el jardín Juárez es algo necesario? –pregunto extrañado el soldado- ¿Por qué para cosas así si se mueven rápido las constructoras y no para las reparaciones del segundo piso del periférico?

-¿Qué quieres que te diga? Supongo quieren evitar una instrucción aérea o simplemente gastar dinero del heraldo público para llenar sus bolsillos- dijo aquel de la gafas de piloto.

-se hizo para evitar otra nación intente destruir la puerta o algún terrorista local aunque no negare los 55 millones de pesos que se reportaron para ello es algo ridículo –dijo el viejo comandante…

-Mis quedo radio escuchas yo al igual que miles de ustedes aun no pueden creer posible que dicha estructura que surgió literalmente de la nada trajo consigo el surgimiento de hombres armados con armas punzocortantes de diversas longitudes vistiendo armaduras similares al del periodo romano que junto con inusuales criaturas salidas de las novelas fantasiosas de tierra media o de las series japonesas de las que se ha hablado en otras ocasiones por esta cadena o las que se ven por las redes sociales últimamente, aquellas criaturas sedientitas de sangre iniciaron tal carnicería y barbarie en las calles de nuestra capital… que incluso hoy en día es difícil recordar tal pesadilla.

-eso es satanizar nuevamente a los animes japoneses… ¡solo en los hentais hardcores se ven cosas como esas! ¡La mayoría son para todas las edades!- se quejó el soldado.

-Según las cifras oficiales otorgadas por la secretaria de salud se calculan en un aproximado de más de 3,300 bajas civiles entre nacionales y extranjeros de las cuales aún la mayoría aún no ha sido identificada por el estado en que estos animales dejaron sus cuerpos tras su desmesurado salvajismo… -dijo el locutor haciendo una pausa para reponerse- pero ustedes mis queridos radioescuchas saben que la cifra puede triplicarse fácilmente por lo que vimos en tan horrendas imágenes de mujeres y niños siendo empaladas por aquellas lanzas por la espalda en tan funesto y celebre video difundido en redes sociales.

-ni se diga pensé que en un principio habían tratado de quitar dichos videos de la red pero se había rendido la cámara de diputados de tratar nuevamente de poner esas leyes de censura de internet–dijo seriamente el piloto entre los presentes.

-yo oí que hasta en nico nico puedes ver esos videos –dijo el otro soldado suspirando- ¿es correcto digan tantas mentiras al aire?

\- tranquilo chico sin duda alguna están controlando la información para que la gente no se alarme por las ultimas políticas… -suspiro el viejo comandante.

-Les recordamos Radioescuchas que en caso de que tengan algún familiar desaparecido en dichas fechas o si ustedes creen sus familiares pudiesen estar entre dichas victimas mortales de tal día 3 de septiembre recuerden que en las inmediaciones del templo mayor se ha establecido un puesto de identificación de cadáveres provisional para que pueda ir a reconocer a algún familiar que haya desaparecido en aquel fatídico incidente, le recomiendo lleve fotos de alguna seña particular o tatuaje para intentar reconocerle tras el funesto estado en el que dejaron esos animales el cuerpo de aquellas pobres almas…-exclamo mientras que fingía un sollozo- Todo esto en un horario de atención es d aunque les recordamos que esta semana se ha hablado de su pronto cierre de dicho puesto para pasar los cuerpos a la fosa común por cuestiones de salubridad… les recomiendo que asistan y aunque sea difícil de aceptar busquen entre los miembros alguna señal que identifique a su familiar y puedan darle una sepultura conforme a sus creencias individuales…

-¿comandante extraoficialmente cuantos muertos se cree fueron? –Dijo con duda mientras se ajustaba las gafas- ¿8000 o más?

-se dice que rebasaron los diez mil pero obviamente el gobierno encubrió la mayoría de las muertes y las maneja como desparecidos…-dijo el comandante suspirando- además algunos fueron cremados en esas pilas que habían formado esos barbaros por lo que pudieron ser mas de ellos pero de momento solo aquellos que sus familiares pudieron reconocer por cadáveres o videos se consideran cifras oficiales…

-¿aplicaremos el mismo procedimiento que el usado en el terremoto de 1985?-se quejó el piloto- muchos quedaran en el olvido.

\- solo espero no nos empiecen a marchar para que aparezcan con vida como los dichosos estudiantes –se quejó nuevamente el soldado- no quiero nos imputen esas muertes a nosotros.

-no creo la mayoría de los de ese movimiento murieron el día 3 por que estaban con los que querían tomar el zócalo según leí por allí… -dijo seriamente el anciano.

-Pasando a otros temas mis queridos radioescuchas aprovechando que hablamos de aquel funesto día en el que los medios de comunicación y un servidor solo esperábamos con desgana el simple informe de gobierno de nuestro señor presidente en la cámara de diputados recibimos de improviso la noticia de que en las calles de esta nuestra bella ciudad de México una enorme cantidad de hombres vistiendo armaduras de hierro junto con bestias salidas del mismo averno que atacaron por sorpresa con toda alevosía y ventaja a la población civil causando tal número de bajas que al día de hoy la cifra sigue en aumento con la aparición de nuevos miembros amputados no correspondientes a los cuerpos encontrados a lo largo de su marcha mortal por la capital.

Sin duda a partir de ahora tal fecha cambiara para siempre para el colectivo nacional, si desde ahora en adelante el día 3 de septiembre será recordado como el día en que la soberanía nacional fue violada y ultrajada sin piedad alguna por justamente eso… barbaros incivilizados provenientes de otro mundo que pensaron ingenuamente que podrían someter a nosotros los mexicanos como sus viles siervos a base de fuerza bruta y superioridad numérica ¿el por que desearon subyugarnos de tal manera? seguramente para volvernos sus esclavos sexuales o sodomizarnos por su placer personal… eso es irrelevante.

-¿no es acaso importante conocer el por que nos atacaron en primer lugar? –dijo algo extrañado cierto soldado…. ¿además no es algo exagerado lo que dice?

-si tienes suerte le preguntaras al primer soldado enemigo con el que te encuentres después de esto…-dijo el piloto de tajo.

-nuevamente lo diré ¿en verdad debo estar aquí? –dijo desviando la mirada asustado.

-Pero parece ser que nadie les aviso a estos invasores que la capital de los Estados Unidos Mexicanos no solo es de las más pobladas en todo el mundo señores sino que es de las que mejor organización militar tiene desde la funesta invasión americana allá por los años 1850 que nos costó más de la mitad del territorio nacional en aquel entonces… por qué hago este comentario se preguntaran muy simple por que este reportero así como muchos de ustedes radioescuchas de seguro han oído de la controversia de la ahora llamada región especial.

-si en verdad estuviésemos preparados como él dice pudimos evitar tantas perdidas….-se dijo para sí mismo el comandante cerrando con fuerzas sus puños.

-Las valientes tropas mexicanas tras confirmar la aparición de aquellas tropas enemigas salieron valerosamente de sus cuarteles tras repeler a los invasores que se apoderaron de la zona centro de esta capital lograron abrirse paso entre las defensas enemigas tras mucho sufrimiento y escasez de munición hasta la inusual puerta por la cual se replegaron los enemigos y el Coronel Valle próximo a recibir un ascenso según los últimos rumores tomo la sabia decisión de perseguir al enemigo y con ello descubriendo algo espectacular…

-ni fue una buena decisión tras ver todos los problemas que eh ocasionado al día de hoy ni algo de lo que me orgullezca- dijo suspirando- además preferiría seguir del otro lado de ese portal preparando las defensas para el ataque que creo vendrá pronto.

-Según declaraciones oficiales de las fuerzas armadas y fuerzas políticas han confirmado que al ingresar a través del portal las fuerzas mexicanas llegaron a un nuevo mundo del cual se cree son originarios los invasores con una similitud tal a la de los valles y planicies del mediterráneo.

-¿eso es cierto señor? ¿En verdad llegaron a otro mundo? –suspiro el soldado con la gafas mirándole seriamente tras esta- o es solo propaganda del gobierno.

-eso me temo… pero no es tan fácil estar en ese sitio la verdad… parece que todo desde los campos magnéticos y demás está invertido respecto a nuestro mundo, cuando llegue me di cuenta el tiempo igual parece verse afectado además de que el enemigo ha atacado de manera inusual últimamente

-Estas tierras conectadas sin explicación coherente más que la magia misma de la puerta en sí que ha surgido a costados del palacio de bellas artes a la altura de la salida de la línea del metro de dicha área –dijo el locutor mientras parecía leia alguna nota- estas fueron anexadas a la soberanía nacional por nuestro señor presidente conforme el articulo 27 ° de la constitución política de los estados unidos mexicanos hace escasa semana y media el día 10 de Septiembre del año en curso.

-Tal acto apegado al derecho se realizó mediante un decreto en el diario oficial de la federación que entre otras cuestiones legales que omitiremos radio escuchas para no aburrirles se justifica que dichas tierras son una extensión de la soberanía nacional al estar interconectadas a la misma capital de esta nación mexicana y por ello serían resguardada por las fuerzas armadas hasta que se establezcan las fronteras legitimas con el estado invasor con el cual se ha decretado un estado de guerra… aquí una grabación de tal hecho cuando el señor presidente realizo tal acto.

-Por este medio –se escuchaba en la grabación-La soberanía mexicana ha extendido sus fronteras al tomar para sí mismas las tierras correspondientes a la ahora denominada Región especial cuyas extensiones y colindancias aún son determinadas por el Estado Mexicano, dicho acto se realiza en base a las disposiciones encontradas en la carta magna concretamente en la interpretación referente al artículo 27 ° constitucional y a las normativas internacionales determinadas durante la guerra de los seis días entre la nación israelí…

Las palabras dichas en esos momentos por el señor presidente fueron aplaudidas por todas las fuerzas policitas de la nación de manera unánime… pero no a todos les ha agradado dicha declaración dentro y fuera de esta nació- dijo despectivamente el locutor.

-ni se diga, oí que movilizaran a las tropas de reserva ante el riesgo de una invasión americana…-dijo el soldado esperando afirmación del viejo coronel

-Tomemos por ejemplo como a los estadounidenses que desde el anuncio de dicho acto en la asamblea extraordinaria de las cámaras de la unión han exigido el libre acceso sobre a nuestra soberanía nacional a su personal científico y militar hacia los diversos recursos que pudiesen o no existir del otro lado del portal…-reclamo el locutor- ¡¿en serio tienen tal osadía?!

-dudo los americanos de momento intenten invadirnos tras lo que sucedió… -dijo este viejo hombre tranquilamente.

-Dicha actitud para este reportero es un ultraje descarado que nos recuerdan nuevamente la opresión cometida por los americanos contra nuestra patria como llevan realizando los americanos contra nuestra soberanía y gente desde hace años –dijo el locutor de tal manera que buscaba exaltar a las masas- además el que fuese exigidas dichas pretensiones el día 13 de septiembre justamente fue una ofensa con toda alevosía hacia los valientes jóvenes cadetes que son recordados en tal fecha y que hace tantos años antes muriesen tratando de evitar esas mismas ambiciones…

-si fue una cruel ironía que su declaración fuese el 13 de septiembre…-dijo el piloto sonriendo irónicamente.

-dímelo a mí yo estaba en ese castillo y tras oír eso pensé en verdad se realizaría una nueva invasión... y que me tocaría a mi aventarme con la bandera—dijo suspirando el otro soldado.

Y es que recordaran radioescuchas que la embajada americana al igual que otros lugares emblemáticos de las diversas etnias establecidas en la capital nacional sufrieron la ira de estos barbaros en su ataque a la capital sufriendo perdida de bienes materiales y vidas humanas al igual que nosotros pero para el gobierno americano-dijo mientras que buscaba mantener los estribos- así como a su precandidato a la presidencia de los Estados Unidos de América Donald Trump quien ha declarado públicamente que ellos deberían mantener el control de la puerta y sus recursos por y cito sus palabras "haber sufrido más en el orgullo de dicho ataque que los mexicanos y conocer mejor de administración que los mismos".

-ese maldito imbécil aún cree que ganara la presidencia… -dijo el soldado guardando sus gafas- los americanos no son tan idiotas como para votar por ese imbécil

-no lo sé los americanos son idiotas por naturaleza… ellos aún creen que robotech es una serie original y no la fusión de 3 animes sin relación alguna–dijo el soldado haciendo memoria- y ni se diga de la fuerza G o voltrom.

-esperemos los americanos no le crean a ese infeliz o sin duda las cosas se pondrán feas para nuestro país- dijo el coronel suspirando.

-Sin duda alguna fueron unas fuertes palabras del candidato republicano que desgraciadamente ha estado ganando simpatía en la nación del norte pero no deben temer ciudadanos de la republica que desde que las tropas americanas violaron la soberanía de la nación ese día funesto día 3 de septiembre cuando helicópteros militares violaron el espacio aéreo mexicano ingresando con tropas de sus fuerzas especiales al espacio aéreo nacional sellaron sus opciones de negociación con el gobierno mexicano ante tal violación de soberanía nacional al punto que mejor optaron por retirarse a su lado de la frontera al desplegarse los aviones F-05 de la Valerosa Fuerza Aérea Mexicana además de que tras la resolución de la Onu no ha sucedido más que el cambio de política de relaciones comerciales con el país tras el anunció el cese de funciones de la embajada y consulados americanos en territorio nacional de momento no tendremos que preocuparnos por negociar con los gringos señores…

-tuvimos suerte de que el presidente actual decidiese mejor replegar sus unidades para evaluar que sucedía en realidad de lo contrario no sé qué hubiese pasado con la soberanía nacional- suspiro el piloto hombre mientras recordaba eso- aún recuerdo como tras volver a Santa Lucia se informaba sobre la invasión en espacio aéreo de esas naves y no se podía decidir si interceptarlas o seguir con el apoyo aéreo en la capital…

-¿disculpa pero en verdad los F-05 en verdad podrían hacer algo contra ellos capitán?

-sería más contra producente además si despegaron fue por apoyo a la capital no hubiesen llegado muy lejos al soltar sus cargas de combustible contra los invasores…-dijo el capitán de manera seria.

-Reafirmamos que no deben preocuparse por una nueva invasión americana mis queridos radioescuchas aunque las relaciones diplomáticas se distanciaran entre ambos países mas no se encuentran técnicamente rotas solo se limitan a los acuerdos comerciales y tratados internacionales de momento pero manteniendo la postura de que no se cederá a que tropas americanas pisen soberanía nacional o de la región especial, y aunque uno pensaría esa es la peor situación para la nación no hay nada más alejado de la verdad…

-pero aun así en cuanto a comercio nos pegó duro la situación… -suspiro el soldado al recordar- el dólar por arriba de los 20 pesos y yo que espero llegue el Nintendo NX a México el año que viene… voy a llorar como pase de los 10 000 pesos.

-.Y es que desde el día siguiente de la atroz invasión sufrida por aquellas barbáricas fuerzas enemigas varias naciones latinoamericanas y de todo el mundo han dado su respaldo al gobierno mexicano en su campaña ante las brutales imágenes que circularon en las redes sociales y dicha actitud del enemigo desprovista de toda clemencia o siquiera raciocinio.

-técnicamente dijeron que ese es problema de México y que si querían ayuda nos doblegáramos a sus intereses ¿no?- dijo el capitán mientras sonreía irónicamente.- oí que el idiota de nuestro presidente casi lo autoriza pero por suerte fue detenido antes de tiempo.

-Se bien radioescuchas que algunos otros Seudoreporteros o youtubers están tratando de difamar a nuestro señor presidente y dando teorías conspirativas que acusan a que se permitió dicho ataque a la capital del país para posteriormente reclamar las tierras de la región especial para el uso del gobierno mexicano pero no deben de tenerle siquiera un poco de credibilidad a los rumores de cooperación entre el gobierno americano y dichos barbaros… esa situación es totalmente imposible.

-por primera vez en la historia puede decirse fallaron todas las teorías de conspiración posibles-dijo el soldado asintiendo.

-Después de todo se ha demostrado que tanto dichos barbaros como las criaturas capturadas o abatidas no corresponden a ninguna nación de este globo terráqueo, pero dejando a un lado dichas teorías conspirativas solo hay que recordar que la Organización de Estados Americanos llamo en su momento a una junta de emergencia ante la amenaza de una futura invasión Americana al territorio nacional que fue correspondida a una coalición latinoamericana desde Guatemala hasta la Patagonia argentina para dar cooperación militar y logística en caso de invasión a México y de paso apoyaron casi de manera unánime conforme a las restricciones ajenas a los tratados comerciales dadas por los Estados Unidos como represalias realizadas a nuestra nación que si bien afectó negativamente a las bolsas de la región americana también mermo la cotización de su dólar y ha permitido al yuan chino posicionarse como la nueva moneda de referencia para las operaciones bursátiles…

-lo único bueno de eso es que se demostró que casi toda américa odia a los gringos aunque es una lástima que solo den respaldo moral que dudo alguno mueva un dedo por nosotros- dijo el capitán al escuchar esas declaraciones.

\- y más con el golpe que recibió la economía ya el dólar sobre los 20 pesos y siguiendo en picada esperemos se haga algo al respecto –dijo el soldado suspirando- creo me despediré de mis figuras de importación…

-con el abandono de empresas transnacionales lo dudo-dijo el coronel suspirando- si la gente apoyase más consumiendo productos nacionales podrían mitigar el efecto pero a duras penas la gente sabe identificar sus productos y eso que es solo cuestión de ver 075 en el código de barras…-dijo molesto el coronel- pero no prefieren mejor comprarse un café por 50 pesos o una hamburguesa de 100…

-Después de todo dichos actos que sin duda alguna demostraron su intensión de violar la soberanía nacional –regreso el locutor- si así les pareciese que fue corroborada junto con las imágenes que este noticiero como de diversos medios de comunicación hemos reproducido las grabaciones y explicado los movimientos de tropas que sucedieron en la frontera norte de la nación y el cómo gracias a la rápida difusión de la situación de nuestro embajadores pudo evitarse la intervención al serles compartida la información obtenida a ese momento del invasor pero dejando huella a nivel global de como los americanos estaban dispuestos a atacar por un segundo frente cuando teníamos al enemigo en nuestra propia capital…

-primera vez que agradezco a ese internet del demonio por haber ayudado a difundir esa problemática-dijo el coronel con algo de alegría- primera vez que nos ayuda esa cosa.

-no lo dudo aunque también ayudo de que el presidente gringo este cercano a salir del poder dudo quisiese iniciar una guerra a meses de irse-dijo el capitán para seguirle.

-Tampoco podemos olvidarlos de la ayuda prestada por la Federación Rusa y la República Popular de China que han respaldado desde el pasado día 9 de septiembre ante el Consejo de Seguridad de las Naciones Unidas la causa mexicana donde expresaron que corresponde al derecho mexicano la soberanía respecto a las tierras tras el portal es congruente según la normativa vigente y compararon la situación con lo sucedido en la guerra de los 6 días sucedida en Israel…

-y de paso nos metió en problemas con aquellos judíos –dijo el viejo hombre suspirando- lo último que requerimos es ponerle un contexto religioso a esto

-¿pero no fue correcto esa disposición de que México permita el ingreso a esa puerta si los judíos dejaban las tierras palestinas? –dijo extrañado el despreocupado hombre viendo al coronel.

-fue un buen pretexto para que no nos molestasen una buena temporada-dijo este de tajo.

Aquella afirmación desde luego no fue del agrado ni de los americanos ni de los israelitas al determinarse que para que se realice una expedición de mediación conjunta en el área especial se debería primero que resolver el conflicto palestino-israelí con el retorno de las fronteras anteriores a la guerra de los 6 días cosa que hizo los israelitas buscasen el veto americano a la votación a dicha determinación a la cual ellos se negaron… más aun así Con una votación favorable de 10 contra 3 y dos abstenciones de votos la ONU considero que la movilización de tropas mexicanas hacia la región especial fue un acto de defensa de su soberanía nacional y no un acto de invasión que requería una fuerza expedicionaria militar conjunta como los Americanos habían determinado.

-tenemos suerte de no tener a esos gringos pisando nuestra soberanía… por algún momento pensé la ONU les cumpliría su capricho.

-hay muchos intereses en esto como para permitirle a los americanos carta abierta chico –dijo el viejo mientras suspiraba- aunque si fue una suerte de la que nadie se esperaba.

Dicha resolución aceptada aunque con algunos anexos como los sugeridos por los Franceses argumentaron en su resolución que México podría requerir de una fuerza conjunta de voluntarios o paramilitares particulares respeta la decisión de la nación mexicana de combatir al enemigo por sus propios medios, con tal escrito se ha determinado que se trata de un asunto nacional el conflicto de nuestra nación con quien sea el autor intelectual del ataque del día 3 de septiembre y que la nación mexicana no requiere intervención de otras naciones con su soberanía para enfrentarse a tal enemigo…

-me pregunto si la SEDENA aceptara los acuerdos de comercio de armamento ruso que propuso… no me molestaría usar una ak-47 o un RPG…-dijo el joven rascándose la mejilla

-chico mejor cállate que puede nos suceda si las cosas siguen así… -dijo el viejo coronel mientras se rascaba la nuca- espero se aprueben los fondos para la aceleración de la manufactura delas armas nacionales de la familia FX.

Hay que resaltar que la abstinencia del Reino unido en la votación y El apoyo Francés fue determinante para que la mayoría de los miembros temporales velaran por la causa mexicana aun en contra de las intenciones americanas quienes habían solicitado crear una fuerza conjunta para el control y administración del portal a costa de desplazar a las fuerzas armadas mexicanas de la administración de la puerta y los territorios actualmente defendidos por ellos tras esta.

-ni que se diga yo regrese por refuerzos y armamento pero me vi involucrado en esta cosa. –dijo el coronel rascándose más fuerte la nuca- no tengo tiempo para estos actos requerimos reforzar la cabeza de avanzada ahora mismo.

Si bien ante esta situación se rumoreo que dada la mala relación entre ambas naciones el gobierno mexicano se vería aislado en cuanto a comercio y posibilidades de adquirir material militar para enfrentarse a los peligros de la puerta ante la prohibición de ventas de armas dadas por los americanos al gobierno nacional es un hecho el de que las fuerzas armadas mexicanas han recibidos numerosas donaciones de otras países a lo largo del globo para enfrentarnos a las inusuales criaturas que esperan del otro lado de la puerta dando como motivo de ello el ser suficiente prueba de ello los cadáveres puestos a la disposición de las instituciones nacionales para su estudio y la observación de las criaturas capturadas en puestos de cautiverio improvisados en las inmediaciones del zoológico de Chapultepec….

-¿donaciones? –se rio el piloto- nos dieron solo versiones de prueba para posteriormente endeudarnos con dichos materiales y aun asi los usaremos en el desfile para mostrar la asociación con dichas naciones… ¿Por qué diablos no invertimos en armamento con antelación como medio mundo?

-eh visto esos trolles por la internet y goblins… -dijo el soldado recordándole- debo admitir me sorprendió verles en verdad ver esas cosas de fantasía junto al gorila de Chapultepec- dijo el capitán recordando las escenas-aunque no son los diseños de toriyama para dragon quest no pensé fuesen tan similares a los de esas series…

-me pregunto si abra nekogirls, kitsunes y lolis legales tras la puerta- dijo el soldado haciendo una cara inusual…

-¿deacuerdo por que tu estabas aquí?- dijo el viejo con ira al ver a tan extraño soldado junto a él en esa sala.

-lamento divagar comandante soy Gabriel Garcia el que resistió en Chapultepec –dijo poniéndose en posición de firmes.

-ah el defensor del castillo… oí casi te llevan a juicio militar por dispararle a las aeronaves para llamar su atención…

-¡juro lo hice para llamar su atención solamente! ¡No trataba de desquitar mi ira apuntando a sus rotores! ¡Todo fue por una buena causa!-dijo Gabriel asustado.

-Dichas bestias que han demostrado la amenaza del enemigo tras esas puertas de mármol ha llevado a que cientos de jóvenes voluntarios e inclusive extranjeros deseen incorporarse a las filas nacionales para enfrentar cualquiera que sea las cosas que esperamos tras el portal o tras nuestras fronteras...-dio el locutor de manera mecanizada- por lo tanto si deseas ayudar a la patria acércate a los militares que se pondrán en tu presidencia municipal más cercana.

\- si es cierto el número de voluntarios es mayor a otros años pero el entrenamiento de estos igual cuesta bastante y la mayoría acabara siendo reservistas… -dijo el coronel.

Si bien en últimas fechas las unidades mexicanas han entrado al portal con mucho parque de municiones y vehículos de combate son pocas veces las ocasiones en las que se ha captado el retiro de unidades del otro lado de la puerta por lo que las especulaciones de que el conflicto sigue latente sin duda alguna son una expectativa.

-ni se diga son persistentes esos cabrones apenas resistimos a una contraofensiva de su parte por ello recurrí a pedir la movilización de más fuerzas –dijo el coronel valle -¡pero primero debo esperar a que acabe el desfile y este se dirija a ella tras esta cosa!

Aun así hoy día 16 de septiembre aniversario de la independencia nacional se llevara a cabo no solo el tradicional desfile militar con un gran cambio en su circuito y características… después de todo las tropas que desfilaran se dirigirán directamente al portal para cruzar a la región especial y reforzar las inmediaciones de la colina defendida por las fuerzas nacionales ante un contrataque enemigo que esperan las fuerzas armadas en breve.

-esperemos solo poder llegar a tiempo -dijo el viejo hombre con una mirada seria- de por si me sorprendió que lo que para mi fuese una semana aquí fuesen dos como para perder el tiempo aquí.

Dentro de pocos minutos el desfile iniciara y los valientes soldados mexicanos mostraran su coraje en un campo de batalla desconocido que pondrá a prueba las armas nacionales…Pero por el momento pasemos a la tan esperada ceremonia de premiación y promoción de los valerosos soldados que mostraron su coraje en tan fatídico los cuales…

-ya escucharon chicos… preparen su mejor cara y acabemos esto de una vez… -dijo el coronel mientras se ajustaba su gorra militar-

-la verdad no quisiera siquiera estar aquí pero bueno…-dijo cierto soldado suspirando.

-cállate eres el que menos debería de decir eso-dijo el capitán haciéndole segunda- y date prisa para acabar con esto.

Los hombres se acomodaron sus ropas militares y aun dejando el teléfono prendido para aquellos guardias que oían la transmisión.

Y mírelos allí señores aquellos grandes héroes nacionales que serán premiados por el mismísimo señor presidente en esta modesta ceremonia…

-¡el hombre que organizo y movilizo las defensas nacionales ante la barbárica invasión el Coronel Oscar Valle! De quien nos enteramos será asignado como máxima autoridad de la puerta y recibirá un ascenso por sus logros tras ella.

-tras de él se encuentra Gabriel García el héroe de Chapultepec mejor conocido como el guardián del castillo dicen será ascendido a primer teniente en esta ceremonia y esperemos que tras eso guie a un escuadrón tras la puerta…

-Y por último pero no menos importante el Capitán Hernández el piloto que garantizo la recuperación del zócalo capitalino de los invasores… Sin duda alguna su esfuerzo y dedicación serán reconocidas por el presidente y los presentes en esta emotiva premiación que está teniendo lugar…

Pasaremos con nuestra corresponsal en el área… Olivia González.


	10. La Segunda Batalla por Arnus

Bueno tras no pocas re-escrituras de este capítulo les dejo por fin la actualización que tanto habían pedido que en si espero tras esto acabar lo que podría decirse ha sido el prólogo general de todo el contexto que da origen a la Región Especial de Arnus para el Estado Mexicano, igual tras este capítulo espero en verdad incorporarme a lo que sería la historia canon de la novela la cual por obvias razones sufrirá varios cambios a lo largo de este proyecto que espero sean de su agrado aunque es posible que capítulos similares a este se den a futuro si las circunstancias lo ameritan

Espero sea de su agrado el siguiente capítulo y les recuerdo visitar mis otros proyectos en esta página ya sea mi saga lucha por ser o alguno de los fics que llevo en conjunto con neverdie.

Igualmente agradezco a Arcan por la ayuda que me ha dado para este proyecto que sin duda alguna su apoyo es el que me permite darle un toque más coherente con la realidad y con la mayor precisión posible a este proyecto.

Sin más que agregar disfruten de este capitulo

 **LA SEGUNDA BATALLA DE ARNUS**

En una oscuridad inusual mucho mayor a la de cualquier noche sin luna alguna extraños sonidos retumbaban a la lejanía mientras que las luces blanquecinas provistas por varios vehículos iluminaban un trayecto inexistente frente a ellos sin ninguna indicación aparente, adentrándose en aquella oscuridad profundamente que no parecía tener final en dos grandes hilerasde dos vehículos simultáneos realizando un viaje a menos de 60 km/hora por lo que parecía ser un extraño túnel sin indicaciones, luces o guía… encabezando aquellos vehículos militares había un hombre ya pasado de años a bordo de una unidad militar DN-V Búfalo modificada para relucir frente a las tropas militares en el desfile conmemorativo al día de la independencia mexicana horas atrás, aquel vehículo modificado mostraba en lugar de su usual obús corto de 75 mm un inusual lanzallamas incorporado y un remolque blindado con combustible adicional.

Este vehículo fue usado horas antes para exhibirle como una de las unidades principales frente al usual desfile conmemorativo y disparando cortas ráfagas de fuego con el lanzallamas buscaba demostrarle a los mexicanos su eficiencia y supremacía ante el enemigo que habían enfrentado mientras que los civiles que se reunieron para la celebración de su fecha más importante entre dolor, jubilo y patriotismo ovacionaban a las fuerzas armadas mexicanas que estaban listas y preparadas para llevar a cabo la defensa de su soberanía sin importar que fuesen ellos los que se dirigían a territorio enemigo y que estos viniese tras aquella extraña puerta que había surgido de la nada en la capital nacional de los Estados Unidos Mexicanos.

Mientras que el lideraba aquel convoy militar que circulo por las principales avenidas apenas reparadas de Ciudad de México tras la invasión sufrida seguido por la mirada de aquellos ciudadanos llena de esperanza y convicción también sintió sobre de este los ojos del mundo que sabía seguía el recorrido que realizaba en una transmisión especial que era transmitida por diversos medios informáticos y diversas páginas webs con diversas reacciones a favor y en contra de dicho acto, aquella sensación y miradas que les siguieron a lo largo de su recorrido no fue nada usual en aquel desfile militar que era llevado a cabo para las celebraciones de la independencia nacional mexicana aquel día 16 de septiembre.

En esta ocasión a las tropas del recorrido se les había cambiado no solo el equipo este año no solo por las circunstancias vividas en últimas fechas en la capital mexicana sino por que ahora su objetivo era desde luego diferente al de otros años… en lugar de iniciar en las periferias del zócalo capitalino para ingresar a este y demostrarle al pueblo mexicano las capacidades de sus fuerzas armadas en la defensa de su soberanía como usualmente se hacía cada año ahora había iniciado desde el punto de finalización "oficial" anual de este evento el palacio nacional donde las tropas estuvieron acomodadas frente a este y donde escucharon tras las palabras dichas por el presidente de la república de los Estados Unidos Mexicanos en las cuales les dieron órdenes directas sobre qué acciones deberían de tomarse respecto a la situación actual que llevo posteriormente al inicio del desfile el cual tras pasar los diversos vehículos frente a su balcón de palacio nacional partiesen ante la vista de todos los mexicanos y el mundo hacia la inusual copula en construcción que resguardaba la extraña puerta que había aparecido semanas atrás junto al palacio de bellas artes y lo que antes había sido el parque Juárez… Cúpula que de ahora en adelante ocultaría dicha puerta y lo que sucediese a su alrededor mientras que las fuerzas armadas mexicanas tomaban acciones al respecto…

Los cambios en la ruta y de algunas de las unidades del ejército mexicano que se habían realizado ese día se habían realizado para simular con ello el ingreso exitoso que había realizado hace semanas atrás por aquella extraña puerta en su persecución contra los invasores que habían causado tantas muertes y destrucción en suelo mexicano buscando con ello demostrar el triunfo del ejército mexicano contra el intento de invasión que habían sufrido y atentado contra su soberanía nacional por aquel ejército desconocido pero sanguinario surgido tras esta extraña puerta… Tras aquel teatro realizado ante los ciudadanos y el mundo el hombre sobre la unidad búfalo solo podía suspirar consigo mismo al frente de las tropas armadas mexicanas mientras que este veía una vez más al extraño horizonte color azul oscuro que adornaba los inexistentes muros del que se consideraba por las pocas personas que habían recorrido tal inusual trayecto como una especie de túnel que unía a las puertas que conectaban México y la ahora llamada región especial.

En esos momentos resistía la extraña sensación de desorientación que provocaba aquel extraño e inusual sendero, el cual causaba algo de malestar e inclusive miedo en medio de las nuevas fuerza expedicionarias mexicanas que se encaminaban a dicha área las cuales eran consistentes en diversas unidades mecanizadas, vehículos ligeros, piezas de artillería así como soldados de infantería, municiones y sobretodo provisiones reunidas de los diversos campamentos militares nacionales junto a refacciones requeridas para las unidades que ya se encontraban en la región especial a las cuales reforzarían con estos nuevas fuerzas que habían desfilado en la ciudad con signos de reconstrucción a lo largo de su propia capital, si bien los soldados ya habían marchado y demostrado ante la gente su optimismo para levantar la moral de los ciudadanos mexicanos ante el atroz ataque que habían experimentado hace semanas ahora ellos mismos se preparaban para cualquier cosa que fuese necesario para asegurar la plaza dentro de territorio enemigo para las fuerzas mexicanas.

Aquellos soldados que comandaba aquel viejo hombre con su nuevo rango de General de Brigada a cargo de la región especial el solo podía suspirar al imaginarse el como aquellos hombres a su cargo muy a su pesar cargaban con aquel deseo de revancha y venganza de toda una nación entera por las atrocidades cometidas en aquel fatídico día en la Ciudad de Mexico mientras que marchaban por aquel limitado sendero invisible mientras que el solo maldecía el tiempo perdido en aquellos preparativos realizados más para dar una imagen a la sociedad que por efectividad en la movilizacion.

Originalmente aquel hombre mayor tras establecer las defensas provisionales a lo largo de la colina tras donde la puerta les había llevado tras aquella persecución de fuerzas enemigas en plena retirada y haber asegurado el perímetro de aquella área monto un perímetro defensivo y ordeno recabar informes preliminares de campo de sus hombres así como corroborar tras la toma de muestras de algunos de los soldados enemigos abatidos en batalla que dicha zona y especies aunque similares a las criaturas del folklor fantástico no correspondían a las conocidas por ellos como un "mundo o área desconocida por la civilizaciones modernas".

Aquel descubrimiento desconcertó a las tropas que le habían seguido tras aquella puerta y levanto más incógnitas que respuestas entre sus hombres, si aquel mundo parecía rebosar de vida, recursos y sobre todo una pureza indescriptible para ellos ¿Por qué sus habitantes les habían atacado en primer lugar? ¿Qué necesidad habían tenido para tal acto atroz? Y sobre todo ¿Que actos harían actualmente en ese mundo?

Aquellas interrogantes eran demasiadas como para que el mismo tomase tales decisiones de tal importancia por lo que tras preparar las defensas perimetrales y asignarle a sus hombres la defensa del perímetro él había regresado por aquella puerta para solicitar formalmente refuerzos, municiones y sobretodo indicaciones de sus superiores respecto a que acciones realizar en esta nueva tierra al que habían arribado tras aquella extraña puerta surgida en medio de su capital nacional.

Si bien él se esperaba un caos en lo que respectaba a los poderes ejecutivos y legislativos nacionales por la situación que habían experimentado del intento de invasión y aquellas muertes discriminadas en el mismo zócalo nacional pronto se enteró que también se encontraron con que el poder judicial se había encontrado imposibilitado para poder juzgar a las criaturas capturadas en aquel incidente y mucho menos tratar de poder llegar a un entendimiento coherente con los prisioneros de guerra más por que se negaban a cooperar con las autoridades mexicanas que por otra situación… Aunque se enteró que había avances significativos para entender a estas personas como por ejemplo que estas parecían hablaban una derivación del greco-romano con toques latinos, parecían tener algún tipo de jerarquía o clase social de importancia ya que varios de los prisioneros se rehusaban a negociar con las autoridades mexicanas al considerarse "superiores" a estas.

Incluso el en un principio pensó que podría recibir algún castigo por su movilización no autorizada en aquel fatídico día y se había preparado para ser llevado a juicio por sus superiores donde expondría que el solo quería evitar el movimiento del enemigo en suelo nacional realizando un bloqueo a su vía de acceso para seguir evitando más muertes en suelo mexicano… pero las cosas no salieron como el había esperado.

No solo no fue sancionado por sus superiores tras presentar su informe sino que fue realmente felicitado tras corroborarse que aquella puerta había llevado a una nueva tierra fértil cuyas extensiones eran desconocidas por cualquier otra nación, de inmediato las fuerzas políticas y empresariales que dominaban las cámaras legislativas empezaron a pedir mayores detalles sobre de ellas y con ello lo que tanto temía… la usurpación de aquel suelo en nombre de la nación mexicana no para el beneficio de su gente sino para el beneficio de empresarios que deseaban más que nada la explotación de sus recursos para su propio beneficio.

Por desgracia el solo podía velar por la seguridad de los hombres que había dejado atrás en aquellas tierras y esperaba que las cosas no se complicasen más de lo que ahora mismo estaban a nivel nacional, internacional e inclusive podría decirse interdimencional considerando aún no se sabía que era exactamente la región especial… pero todas esas preocupaciones no pensó las cosas podrían empeorar hasta ese momento… cuando un sonido característico sonó a la lejanía.

-¿Qué fue eso? –Dijo al escuchar a la lejanía lo que parecían ser a sus oídos por el profundo e inusual eco de aquel sitio disparos de artillería- Sera posible…. –dijo alarmado mientras que daba indicaciones a la columna de ampliar la velocidad pensando en lo peor- ¡todo el mundo apresure el paso y prepárese para el combate! ¡Avancen y ataquen a voluntad de ser necesario! ¡Aumenten la velocidad y recemos por llegar a tiempo a lo que sea que suceda con los hombres que deje atrás…!

Horas antes

Cercanías de la colina de Arnus

Gran ejército imperial llamado por su majestad

Alrededor de las 10:45 horas

Los comandantes al servicio del emperador se habían reunido mientras cabalgaban sus caballos acorazados y adornados con placas metálicas con relieves adornados con las insignias de sus casas correspondientes en chapado de oro, plata y cobre en función a la jerarquía asignada para esta encomienda mientras que se miraban entre sí con duda y algo de modestia al frente de tan poderosa fuerza reunida apresuradamente para tan extraña misión que debían completar… La recuperación de la sagrada puerta de los dioses en la mítica colina de Arnus la cual había sido ocupada por fuerzas bárbaras que habían repelido el intento de expansión del emperador por la misma puerta hace casi un mes* atrás hacia tierras que aunque estériles suministrarían de grandes cantidades de mano de obra y recursos al imperio en forma teórica de a ver sido satisfactoriamente tomadas…

*el periodo tras la puerta corre 2 veces más rápido que en el mundo ordinario por lo que 1 día equivalen a dos tras la puerta como base y al haber transcurrido casi 15 días casi se cumple el mes para el imperio...

-estaremos para medio día en Arnus compañeros… -dijo un comandante de rubia cabellera con gran confianza mientras que su cara delicada y elegante les ofrecía una sonrisa-¿procederemos conforme al protocolo y enviaremos a las bestias seguidas de infantería o prefieren una carga de caballería encomendada por nuestra gran presencia para llenarnos de gloria bajo la sangre de nuestros enemigos?

-preferiría la caballería para poder llenar de honor a mi noble casa mi amigo –dijo otro moreno de blanquecinos cabellos casi plateados mientras le sonreía y miraba el estandarte de su casa bajo su robusto brazo demostrando tener más fuerza y musculatura que su compañero- aunque perdería la gracia el haber traído a tantos hombres solo para vernos despedazar a esos bárbaros… el poder poner esto en la colina tras nuestra victoria sin duda me será benéfico para mi estatus –dijo mientras que sonreía ante el estandarte de su casa imperial un caballo adornado por picas tras este.

-no estaría tan seguro de ello. –dijo un viejo hombre ya canoso de avanzada edad pasado los 50 años pero con un cuerpo robusto que parecía ser un intermedio entre esos "jóvenes comandantes" mientras que miraba seriamente a ambos-eh combatido por más de 30 años en nombre del imperio y esta es la primera vez desde las conejas guerreras que se pide una movilización como esta en tan poco tiempo… sugiero enviemos a las bestias por si nos tienen preparadas algunas desagradables sorpresas esos bárbaros.

-te preocupas demasiado viejo –respondió confiado el rubio-¿Qué podrán hacer esos bárbaros contra más de 30,000 elementos? Esta es una victoria fácil por donde lo veas.

-lo mismo dijo zorzal con las conejas guerreras y duramos meses persiguiéndoles…-dijo el anciano lamentándose- si no hubiese capturado a su líder seguiríamos luchando en ese frente hasta el día de hoy de seguro-dijo el hombre con gran seriedad.

-Y de igual manera de seguro triunfaremos aquí…-dijo sonriendo el moreno- por que así lo ha ordenado el emperador y su palabra debe ser considerada como palabra de los dioses.

Ellos siguieron su camino mientras hablaban los jóvenes comandantes del cómo festejar la victoria que obtendrían el día de hoy en aquella noche, claro después de derrotar a los barbaros acorde a los deseos del anciano hombre que había sido su mentor por tantos años mientras que el anciano solo murmuro para sí mismo con molestia sobre la despreocupación que mostraban ambos jóvenes comandantes en esta tarea… así siguieron su paso firme hasta que el sol empezó a ponerse en lo alto y con ello marcar el inicio del medio día

-el emperador cada día exige más de nosotros sin saber realmente lo que sucede fuera de la capital-se quejó para sus adentros el veterano hombre.

El viejo comandante recordó aquella tarde en la que en medio del senado imperial vio con algo de lastima e ira a dicho noble que se había presentado a tal recinto empapado en sudor y lágrimas que había exigido una audiencia inmediata con el emperador por la pérdida de su capital en aquella desafortunada campaña aunque esta le había sido concedida más que nada ante la gravedad de sus palabras del fracaso de dicha campaña… aquel día mientras que los senadores ansiosos escuchaban como se había llevado a tal movilización de hombres sustentados por los recursos dados por el propio bolsillo de varios de ellos y del comerciante que narraba los hechos que culminaban en un total desastre que en sus propias palabras culpaban y acusaba tajantemente de las insuficientes tropas imperiales enviadas para tal campaña y exigía como era su derecho la compensación por la perdida de sus recursos monetarios invertidos en esta justificando que estaba esto en regla por la ineficiencia de las tropas imperiales en someter a lo que el describió unos simples bárbaros que resultaron ser mas de los que ellos esperaron enfrentar y cuyas tácticas fueron totalmente deplorables al verse superados en número.

El emperador no había tomado con calma las noticias de aquel noble ahora en desgracia que había arribado para informarle como por la incompetencia de las tropas enviadas del otro lado de la puerta con todos los recursos disponibles para establecerse y conquistar las tierras en su nombre no solo habían fallado en su misión sino que habían regresado con el rabo entre las piernas provocando con ello que ahora mismo la colina hubiese sido capturada por aquellos salvajes y ahora mismo ellos se estaban estableciendo en sus faldas… demostrando con ello ante todas las razas del imperio la derrota de la armada imperial ante estos.

El emperador Molt Sol Augustus no tomo esas acusaciones en balde y sobretodo no estaba satisfecho con aquel deplorable resultado… según los informes de los exploradores enviados por su propio hijo zorzal antes de iniciar aquella cruzada la sumisión de aquellos bárbaros no debió ser un problema para la cantidad de tropas que había sido enviada en aquella campaña pero las declaraciones de aquel noble sin duda ponían en duda su posición y la de su vastago ante aquellos senadores rebeldes que siempre hostigaban su palabra… quienes de inmediato culparon al emperador de tal desastre militar y exigían se tomasen medidas respecto a los invasores en la sagrada colina.

-No veo problema en ello… -dijo tranquilamente el emperador para callar a los senadores que habían empezado a murmurar entre si- si lo que faltaron fueron tropas para subyugar a esos bárbaros es cuestión de una movilización en mayor número de nuestra glorioso ejército para someterlos… -dijo de manera tranquila mientras que miraba con lastima a aquel hombre- sus palabras carecen de fundamento para tener tales dudas de nuestra honorable armada estoy seguro que una vez se movilicen las tropas y recuperen la colina podremos discutir con total tranquilidad sobre una nueva campaña que tome de manera satisfactoria las tierras de esos barbaros para el imperio tal y como se había previsto... son comunes los contratiempos en campañas de conquista ya sea por cuestiones climáticas o por emboscadas enemigas o su resistencia pero no se preocupe el imperio siempre a salido delante de ello.

-¡señor pero si esos bárbaros ya derrotaron a las armadas principales en su campaña! –Reclamo el hombre con ira ante tales palabras que buscaban darle esperanzas sin fundamento- ¡me había prometido una campaña rápida con jugosas ganancias en esclavos, metales y oro cuando solo trajeron consigo vergüenza, sangre y a aquellos bárbaros a nuestras tierras!

De inmediato los murmullos en aquel viejo edificio del senado empezaron a surgir para ponerse a favor de aquel hombre… más de tres legiones habían sido exterminadas y aquellos bárbaros podrían en cualquier momento avanzar hacia ellos si se lo proponían…

-Aquellas legiones debieron subestimar la cantidad de bárbaros cegados por su grandeza y orgullo… -dijo tranquilamente el emperador para recobrar la calma del senado- aquellas legiones en verdad eran las mejores que poseíamos pero a su vez las mas arrogantes esta vez les someteremos de tajo usando todo nuestro poder militar compuesto de los mejores veteranos y las legiones más experimentadas en el combate en un solo acto… no debe temer de aquellos bárbaros y le aseguro que sus riquezas se someterán al imperio en breve una vez que la grandeza de nuestra armada desfile hacia aquellas incivilizadas criaturas…

Aquellas palabras habían causado el júbilo y la alegría de aquellos senadores afines a la grandeza de los logros militares para sus familiares enrolados en la legión imperial… pero para cierto viejo que oía tales palabras el pesar se hacía evidente…

-Solo espero que el emperador no haya revelado su mejor carta antes de tiempo –se dijo para sí mismo el comandante viendo el enorme número de criaturas que llevaba arriando hacia Arnus junto a sus hombres- hemos traído más del 35% de las fuerzas imperiales en esta campaña lo cual sumando a las otras 25 % de unidades perdidas en la expedición de conquista infructífera significaba la movilización de más de la mitad de toda la armada imperial, esto incluyendo a casi todos los veteranos que no participaron en la campaña inicial desprotegiendo con ello las fronteras y fortalezas de guardias incluso –miro hacia el sol poniéndose en medio del cielo con algo de pesar- solo espero no se equivoque el emperador en esto e inicien insubordinaciones en otras áreas por esta movilización a gran escala.

Fue entonces que a lo lejos tras pasar la última planicie se vio a la distancia la colina de Arnus… en verdad parecía haber algún tipo de construcciones extrañas pero sin duda de unos materiales deplorables a lo largo de su falda pero antes de darse cuenta noto una inusual sombra que cubrió la luz del sol a su vista, girando hacia el cielo noto una extraña cosa sobrevolando a gran altura, cosa que le desconcertó al no parecer un ser vivo propiamente, pequeño en tamaño con una extraña figura que parecía ser alguna especia de ave nunca antes vista para el girando sobre sus cabezas sin motivo aparente en perfectos círculos…

-¿pero que será esa cosa? –se dijo a si mismo pero pronto aquello fue lo menor a sus preocupaciones…

Puesto de Avanzada Mexicano estacionado en la Región Especial

Fuerzas Mixtas del Ejercito Mexicano

10:50 AM

El comandante del 8° regimiento de artillería "Conejo" Cruz Pérez recibía las imágenes procedentes del don de exploración E1 apodado "Gavilán" siendo este aeroplano eléctrico usado comúnmente para vigilancia aérea y monitoreo usualmente visto ocasionalmente mientras realizaba la observación de multitudes durante eventos deportivos de manera oficial aunque su verdadera función en estar era vigilar las usuales manifestaciones y marchas ocurridas en la capital mexicana mientras que enviaba imágenes a la pantalla del centro de mando de dicho puesto de avanzada donde se desplegaba la vista aérea de todas las unidades enemigas que se aproximaban a ellos.

Actualmente el Conejo era la máxima autoridad en funciones tras la puerta mientras que el Coronel Valle regresaba con nuevas órdenes y suministros para las tropas las cuales sufrían en esos momentos de una escasez sufrida por el mes que habían pasado dentro de aquellas tierras tras la puerta… si bien estaban preocupados de que hace dos semanas el coronel valle había cruzado la puerta de regreso a la capital y no se tenía información respecto a él o lo sucedido en la nación mexicana, ese no era de momento la mayor de las preocupaciones para todos en la sala de observación mientras que observaban las imágenes de tales unidades enemigas acercarse lentamente a su perímetro.

Las Fuerzas armadas imperiales se encontraban a solo 7.8 km de la colina de Arnus lugar en el cual el apenas había logrado completar un sistema de trincheras de tres líneas y algunos nidos de ametralladoras cavadas días atrás siguiendo las tácticas usadas en la primer guerra mundial para mantener un territorio… los hombres que tenía eran menos de 1,500 efectivos totales incluyéndole y las imágenes mostraban un aproximado de 50,000 a 55,000 unidades enemigas entre las que podría decirse que estaban aquellos soldados que habían invadido semanas atrás la capital mexicana junto con un número enorme de diversas criaturas frente a ellos siendo guiadas como si fuesen ganado.

Si bien la fuerza expedicionaria contaba con el equipamiento reglamentario para defenderse la diferencia de efectivos era más que abismal.

¿Señor cuáles son sus órdenes? –dijo la Teniente Diana mano derecha del Coronel Valle quien se había quedado junto a Comandante Conejo para "mediar" cualquier decisión realizada por este tras la puerta en su ausencia.

-supongo que el ordenar la retirada no es una opción…-dijo para sí mismo el conejo imaginándose tal fuerza por las calles de la Ciudad de México nuevamente- si esas cosas llegan a la capital lo sucedido el 3 de septiembre volverá a repetirse sin duda alguna… ¿crees que reducir sus números con artillería y morteros así como combatir hasta el último momento sea algo que tu coronel hubiese permitido?-le pregunto con total sinceridad a la chica esperando su respuesta.

-sinceramente no veo otra opción en estos momentos…-Dijo Diana con una sonrisa en sus labios mientras suspiraba - dudo podamos tratar de tener una plática diplomática con aquellos seres que se pisan sobre si mismos con tal de llegar a nosotros…

-pensé me darías un discurso sobre los derechos humanos o de los animales al respecto -dijo con una sonrisa irónica el Comandante Conejo- con eso que habías ideado un plan diplomático en los últimos días por si venia una delegación del enemigo a parlamentar y todo eso ¿entonces concordamos en que no podemos dejarlos acercarse a la puerta y que no podemos dejar la posición?-dijo mientras que veía las imágenes que mostraban ya se encontraban en rango efectivo de fuego-

-en efecto… por favor de órdenes a sus hombres para iniciar el fuego indirecto yo daré indicaciones para movilizar a las tropas a la trinchera exterior y poner alguna trampa improvisada o explosivos por si cede esta para ganar algo de tiempo.-dijo la teniente mientras que se preparaba para realizar dichos actos.

-Usa la gasolina de los vehículos dudo sirvan de algo con la poca munición que tienen pero su combustible los hará arden si se acercan lo suficiente o caen en la trinchera además están prácticamente en la última línea de defensa no tendrán motivo para moverse de allí.-sugirió el comandante.

-entendido… -dijo Diana mientras que salía para reunirse con las tropas de infantería – daré las ordenes de inmediato…

-ya somos dos prepárate para los fuegos artificiales poblanos… -Exclamo mientras que este tomo sus auriculares y empezó a hablar con sus hombres quienes al recibir su comunicación se extrañaron con él-aquí el comandante conejo me reciben…

-Señor le aseguro no estábamos descansando ni perdiendo el tiempo justo ahora mismo estamos acabando de darle el mantenimiento a los obuses señor –dijo la voz tras el auricular.

-¿Qué hay de la instalación de los morteros y los cañones sin retroceso? –dijo tranquilamente el conejo para no preocupar a sus hombres.

-señor los primeros ya están instalados y los segundos aún faltan por ser movilizados a las zonas designadas-exclamo sinceramente el soldado.

-… entendido eso es bueno ya que requiero que muevan todos los cañones hacia el noroeste y dile a todos que se preparen para realizar un bombardero de área ¿tienes para apuntar ahora mismo?-pregunto seriamente el comandante conejo.

-eh no deme un minuto… ¡chicos tenemos ordenes de disparar denme donde apuntar las indicaciones!–dijo mientras que se oía como solicitaba a sus compañeros donde anotar –listo a sus órdenes conejo

-escúchame bien van a disparar al noroeste del punto de referencia delta… fuego de efecto con los obuses a 7,500 y que en 5 minutos inicien las barreras de mortero junto a los cañones… los observadores les indicaran el ajuste el fuego enfocándose en las primeras líneas enemigas hasta que el parque se agote ¿entendido?-pregunto seriamente dispuesto a repetir las indicaciones de ser necesario.

-disculpe señor pero ¿acaso nos esta ordenando abrir fuego ahora mismo? –exclamo impresionado el soldado.

-claro que les estoy ordenando abrir fuego ahora o ¿prefieren esperar a que este a su visión unos treinta mil cabrones listos para jodernos y varias de las criaturas del señor de los anillos preparándose para ir a por ustedes? –dijo tajantemente el comandante…

-¿30,000? Por la guadalupana de inmediato iniciamos el fuego señor…-dijo colgando la comunicación de su comandante y viendo con miedo a sus compañeros que estaban relajándose a lo largo de la zona tomando el sol e incluso jugando naipes- ¡el enemigo viene en camino hijos de su puta madre! ¡Todos prepárense los bastardos regresaron por mas plomo!

Los soldados inmediatamente se alistaron asustados por las palabras de su compañero y se dirigieron a sus posiciones respectivas mientras que algunos se pusieron frente aquel capitán esperando indicaciones.

-¡Todos prepárense para disparar todas las baterías por Órdenes del Conejo! ¡Fuego de efecto, punto de referencia delta, dirección noroeste, rango 7,500!

-¡dispararemos en 60 segundos! – exclamo uno de los soldados mientras que se dirigía a coordinar el ataque de los obuses.

-¡morteros retraso 5 minutos, fuego de efecto, punto de referencia delta, dirección noroeste, rango 7,500, barrera andante!

-¿Cuántas rondas? –exclamaron varios líderes de pieza.

-¡hasta que no quede nada entendido! –dijo el soldado firmemente sorprendiendo a los presentes- el conejo informa de una gran fuerza enemiga acercándose no podemos permitirles recuperar el terreno.

-¡cañones autopropulsados prepárense! ¡Movilicen todos ellos al oriente y que disparen cuando estén listos! –exclamo uno de los soldados en el acto.

¡Enseguida!-respondieron varios.

-Parece las cosas no serán nada buenas si estos no le dan a esos cabrones- exclamo preocupado el capitán. -¡listos para disparar a mi señal!

Cercanías de la colina de Arnus

Gran ejército imperial llamado por su majestad

11:15 horas

Aquel bello paisaje de praderas verdes y abundantes de vida cambió de un momento a otro a una verdadera escena de barbarie y desesperación…

Todo había iniciado con inusuales sonidos nunca antes escuchados por cualquiera de aquellos legionarios, soldados o incluso bestias con antelación a la lejanía como si un tenue silbido se tratase pero les marcaron de manera permanente física y emocionalmente, y es que trajo consigo una lluvia de fuego que creo enormes cráteres en medio de la formación de bestias frente a las legiones que servían como fuerza principal… si bien aquella situación era algo desconocido para ellos no fueron pocos los que lo asociaron a la ira de los dioses…

Los impactos fueron tales en la tierra que parecía la habían dejado al rojo vivo, toda bestia que había encontrado alrededor de 15 metros a la redonda del centro de aquellos orificios habían desaparecido y toda bestia a más de 50 metros de estos estaban prácticamente agonizando a su alrededor con diversas heridas en su piel con obvios rasgos de quemaduras de gravedad variable a lo largo de sus cuerpos si estos aun mantenían unidas sus extremidades…

Aquel extraño ataque aunque solo había causado algunas cuantas bajas entre las bestias en comparación al enorme número que estas eran por desgracia lo que si había causado fue un pánico entre aquellas cercanas a tal barbarie que causo un paro en la marcha imperial hacia el objetivo entre aquellas criaturas tratando de dispersarse sin rumbo definido y las que marchaban hacia la colina de Arnus… un gran número de ellas trato inútilmente de retirarse y regresar por donde habían venido causando una gran congestión y dejando sin saberlo a las tropas varadas a merced del enemigo

-¡¿Por qué los dioses nos castigarían de tal manera?! –Dijo asustado el joven comandante rubio ante tal imagen que aparecía frente a el de las bestias y algunos de sus hombres desaparecer en lo que parecían ser explosiones de llamas espontaneas…- ¿Qué está sucediendo?

-¡imposible le dimos las ofrendas requeridas antes de la campaña! ¡¿Acaso no fueron suficientes para satisfacerles?!¡¿Acaso no es su ira manifestándose?! –Dijo su compañero de cabello plateado asustado de igual manera…-¡¿por qué Emroy?!

-puede sea obra de aquellos que tomaron la colina de Arnus… -dijo tranquilamente el anciano hombre causando que ambos comandantes viesen estupefactos al anciano hombre- el hombre que vino a quejarse al senado dijo que la magia de aquellos bárbaros hicieron correr a las tropas enviadas con anterioridad no me sorprendería este fuese el caso que hiciese fracasar a la fuerza imperial que nos precedió…

Apenas acabo de decir aquellas palabras cuando el sonido surgió nuevamente y destrozo a las bestias que se encontraban tratando de escapar del área en una nueva serie de explosiones que nuevamente traumatizo a los presentes…

Si esto no es obra de los dioses sino del enemigo ¡¿qué podemos hacer entonces?! –dijo el rubio con pánico en su voz al ver como una sexta parte de las bestias ya había sido derrotada frente a sus ojos…

-¡debemos retirarnos! –dijo su compañero mientras que pensaba en cómo hacer retroceder a las tropas que le seguian…-¡debemos informarle al senado de la realidad de estos barbaros!

-¡somos soldados imperiales…! -Dijo tajantemente el anciano-¡solo nos queda avanzar y dar la vida en el nombre del emperador…!-Exclamo el anciano hombre seriamente mientras que sacaba su espada y apuntaba a ambos jóvenes- ¡la deserción se castiga con la muerte así que es preferible morir con honor de frente a por una puñalada por la espalda no les parece…!

-¡¿estas senil anciano?! ¡¿Cómo vamos a sobrevivir a eso?!-dijo asustado el comandante de cabello plateado viendo como el veterano comandante parecía en serio prepararse para matarles en cuanto le diesen la espalda-¡no podemos combatir eso!

-Podremos como lo haría cualquier imperial antes de nosotros…-dijo seriamente el hombre- usando la carne y sangre de aquellas bestias para cubrir nuestra victoria… que avancen todos los hombres rápidamente nuestra superioridad nos permitirá tomar la colina sin importar las bajas que suframos… ¡por el emperador y su glorioso imperio! –Dijo elevando la espada y señalando a sus hombres que avanzaran con ímpetu- ¡a la carga!

Lo siguiente que se vivió fue la mayor carnicería y masacre que se hubiese visto en esas tierras en toda su historia, aún más oscuras y crueles que las campañas para someter a las guerreras conejo o las batallas contra los elfos en la antigüedad… la sangre que se derramo ese día haría tal cantidad que en las aldeas vecinas sus ríos se teñirían de rojo y seria visto como un mal augurio para varios de los ciudadanos del imperio…

Las tropas imperiales siguiendo las indicaciones de sus generales avanzaron ferozmente tras las palabras del anciano comandante de avanzar con los escudos en alto seguidas por las de los dos sub-comandantes a sus laterales a su cargo quienes iniciaron una carga junto a las bestias ignorando aquel extraño sonido que siguió retumbando a la lejanía y trajo consigo nuevamente la lluvia de muerte y destrucción que sucumbía en la tierra aunque a menor medida dejando sin oportunidad alguna aquellas bestias que sufrían su ira que parecía ser casi divina…

Una vez que los hombres avanzaban con fiereza hacia su objetivo aquella ira de los cielos también cayó sobre aquellos hombres preparados, los veteranos de ya decenas de otros conflictos y de piel curtida de cicatrices de batallas que pasaron a la historia del glorioso imperio nada pudieron hacer para evitar no salir seriamente heridos por las quemaduras, desmembrados o simplemente quedar muertos a lo largo de aquella planicie como si muñecos de arcilla se tratasen.

Aquellos afortunados ni siquiera sintieron cuando su vida fue arrebatada de tajo por el impacto del mortero mexicano, es más fueron tal vez los bendecidos por los dioses al no sentir como sus extremidades salieron disparadas por los aires hiriendo a sus compañeros y traumatizándoles en el acto al ver como algunos simplemente caían muertos por lo que parecía ser voluntad divina aunque motivado por un efecto desconocido para ellos el rápido aumento de presión en los fluidos corporales … pero como dije aquellos fueron los afortunados los que no eran los demás que vieron impotentes como salían volando extremidades de sus compañeros y a hombres maduros que gritaban de dolor como si fuesen mujeres ante quemaduras que llenaban sus cuerpos de un momento a otro, en algunos se cegaban su visión eternamente y otros simplemente caían muertos cuando en el interior de sus cabezas simplemente se formaba una pulpa que anteriormente era su materia cerebral motivado por la fuerte presión sufrida en aquel tejido blando cayendo en el suelo ante la mirada atónita de sus compañeros… solo para caer varios de ellos posteriormente motivo de la onda expansiva provocada por aquellas cargas de artillería enemigas…

El daño en las tropas enemigas fue duro sin duda alguna pero no tardaron aquellas poderosas explosiones en descender en número y ser reemplazada por unas más pequeñas cuyos daños aunque mortales para los pobres hombres que sufrieron aquellos impactos fue duramente menor a los anteriores…

Y es que del lado mexicano estos tenían sus propios percances ya que el armamento implementado antiguo para los estándares modernos pero muy superior a cualquier cosa vista en la región especial no estaba exenta de problemas desconocidos para los imperiales…Los obuses aparte de ser pocos en número se detenían continuamente por tener que remover munición defectuosa, los morteros aunque eran considerables no tenían suficiente munición al ser demasiado escasa la cantidad que habían llevado a la región especial por lo que se habían optado por realizar una menor cadencia de fuego privilegiando la mayor cantidad de daño por ronda.

Pero para los imperiales al desconocer aquellos elementos interpretaron aquellos actos como una señal de cobardía del enemigo que les demostraba que hacían lo correcto al enfrentarse de frente a estos bárbaros a aquella prueba entre los hombres y aumentaron el paso cuando la colina de Arnus quedo visible frente a ellos…

-¡avancen pronto recuperaremos la colina en nombre el emperador y por la gloria del imperio! –reclamo el anciano general motivando a las tropas a seguir adelante hacia lo que parecía ser una muerte segura… ¡los dioses nos bendecirán aun si morimos aquí siempre y cuando demostremos nuestra valia!

El paso de aquellos hombres se apresuró mientras que poco a poco la ira de los cielos iba haciéndose más tenue y casi inexistente… Aun así las bajas sin duda alguna habían sido demasiado fuertes para el lado imperial no por nada de los 30 mil hombres que habían salido del campamento aquella mañana apenas 18 mil seguían en pie y menos de 3000 bestias acompañándoles de las 20,000 que habían salido con estos.

Avanzada en la Colina de Arnus

Fuerzas Mixtas del Ejercito Mexicano

11:30 horas

Del lado mexicano las cosas no eran para nada gratificantes ante aquellos números puesto que la munición para los obuses se había agotado y los morteros no causaban el daño necesario para retener el avance de aquellos hombres cuyas armaduras plateadas eran visibles aun a la lejanía por el brillo del sol en estas armaduras revelando tal número que las fuerzas allí apostadas dudaban seriamente que fuese factible mantener la posición como les había sido ordenado.

El enemigo se encontraban ya a menos de 5 km de su posiciones y a duras penas las tropas se habían apostado en la primer trinchera para preparar improvisados nidos de ametralladora a lo largo de esta junto a varios soldados que las custodiarían acompañados de unos pocos tiradores apostados a lo largo de esta…. Aquella defensa improvisada se encontraba esperando con ello resistir la posición lo más posible ante el continuo avance enemigo que ya no se inmutaba por la continua pero cada vez más tenue la lluvia de morteros siguió su curso mientras el enemigo se acercaba más a su posiciones en las cuales los soldados solo podían visualizar como el número de aquellas bestias apenas se reducía por la lluvia de morteros que cesaba minuto a minuto hasta dejar de caer…

Aun así las ordenes eran claras para aquellos soldados provenientes de las distintas ramas del ejército, marina y fuerza aérea mexicanas las cuales como si fuesen una sola unidad se dispusieron a seguir las ordenes que les habían encomendado, estas eran simples pero precisas… disparar voluntad a todo lo que se acercase al perímetro y resistir lo más que se pueda ante la carga enemiga aunque si ellos se acercaban a menos de 300 metros marcados con una improvisadas pero consistentes marcas puestas improvisadamente con daños a ciertas piedras del terreno disparadas con antelación que servirían de guía, si el enemigo lograse atravesar aquellas marcas estos debían retirarse a la segunda trinchera sin excepción alguna y usar la misma como foso ardiente una vez que liberase combustible de los vehículos puestos baldes a lo largo de la misma y se le prendiese fuego en el acto.

Para aquellos soldados mexicanos la idea de combatir junto a aquellos baldes llenos de líquido inflamable hubiese sido ridícula en un combate convencional ante el riesgo de que el enemigo pudiese detonarles por medio de algún explosivo o disparo certero pero con un enemigo como este las reglas eran sin duda distintas… si bien varios de estos hombres habían ya experimentado el combate en primera mano contra aquellas criaturas casi un mes atrás cuando habían sido repelidas de la Ciudad de México, la oportunidad de nuevamente hacerles pagar con su sangre derramada en aquellas calles y la imagen aun en sus mentes de la masacre vivida en su propia capital les lleno de satisfacción y tomaron rápidamente posiciones en las trincheras mientras que las ametralladoras pesadas y ligeras se prepararon para estar preparadas para iniciar su ataque en cuanto se confirmasen entrasen en su radio de fuego.

-esto tiene que ser una puta broma-dijo uno de los soldados "verdes" al ver las criaturas que se acercaban a su posición con total fiereza…-

Y es que no todos los soldados tenían aquella experiencia de combate previa sobre todo aquellas tropas que no habían experimentado el combate real contra aquellos soldados legionarios provenían de los soldados enviados como refuerzos por el Comandante Conejo quienes vieron impresionados lo que se ponía frente a sus binoculares …

Seres que vestían arrapos sin protección alguna cargando cuchillos o dagas improvisadas de hueso de aspecto pequeño destacando por una piel verdusca quienes corrían desorganizadamente sin ningún miedo hacia ellos que les hacían parecer jóvenes mendigos enfermos enviados al combate –goblins-, otros mayores que ellos ya usando rodilleras o espadas desgastadas le seguían tras de ellos marchando ya con algo de orden –homogoblins- así como bestias semejantes a jabalíes con grandes colmillos –cerdos/jabalíes de combate- y por ultimo pero sobre todo más temibles aquellos seres enormes cargando garrotes tras de ellos -trolls- aquellos seres eran la punta de lanza de la maquinaria imperial bestias dispuestas a morir luchando en combate respaldadas por algunas tropas de lagartos humanoides y hasta enanos armados obligados a luchar por el leva imperial quienes avanzaban con rabia hacia las posiciones Mexicanas...

Aquellos seres no humanos habían sobrevivido a la lluvia de proyectiles que habían destrozado a sus hermanos frente a sus ojos, algunos estaban heridos de gravedad con amputaciones o contusiones severas pero aun así deseaban con todo corazón vengar la muerte de sus compañeros y ganarse la comida privada desde hace tiempo por los imperiales para estimular su sed de sangre y que recibirían una vez acabasen con los invasores que ya aparecía a su vista ocultándose en lo que parecía ser sus propias tumbas bajo tierra…

Pero tras ellos los soldados vistiendo su armadura de hierro portando frente a ellos un gran escudo y lanza en mano marchaban listos para recuperar la colina sin importar el costo tras sus vidas… uniendo sus escudos para cerrarle el paso a flechas o piedras arrojadas por el enemigo cerraron formación y avanzaron lentamente detrás de las bestias para arrasar con los sobrevivientes de su arremetida inicial… o ese era el plan imperial que tantas veces en el pasado les había servido.

En cuanto aquellos seres no humanos entraron en rango de tiro la orden tan esperada fue escuchada…

-¡Disparen a voluntad! ¡Disparen!-se escuchó por las comunicaciones hacia las unidades que de inmediato cumplieron la orden al unísono.

Las ametralladoras pesadas iniciaron una descarga simultánea contra aquella carga enemiga al entrar a un rango de 800 metros de distancia entre la trinchera y la horda de no humanos, las ametralladoras fácilmente traspasaron su carne expuesta de aquellos seres y todavía dañaron gravemente a los seres detrás de los primera, segunda e inclusive hasta la cuarta línea enemiga sin dificultad alguna gracias a aquellas balas calibre .50 disparadas desde los nidos de ametralladora contra aquellas bestias sin protección alguna contra este tipo de armas.

Las bestias no entendían que sucedía solo veían caer a sus compañeros como si les cortasen la vida por mandato divino desde las partes traseras mientras que en la parte media ante su impotencia veían como los orificios o entrañas de sus compañeros frente a ellos nublaban su visión deteniéndoles en el acto y con ello volviéndose presa de aquellos impactos de tal defensa férrea mexicana que tras disparar por largos minutos hasta que su parque pareció agotarse logro acabar con la totalidad de aquellas criaturas no humanas usadas como carne de cañón por los imperiales…

Los soldados imperiales viendo a su principal fuerza ofensiva aniquilada frente a sus ojos maldijeron por debajo… su usual táctica de entrar a solamente rematar al enemigo herido por las fuerzas no humanas había fallado por primera vez ante sus ojos y sin que estos lo supiesen en su historia obligándoles a participar directamente en primera línea, cerraron aún más la formación y procedieron a avanzar por lo que no tardaron en caer uno a uno varios de los legionarios por las balas enemigas pero tan pronto caían eran reemplazados en formación lenta pero consistente que avanzaba lentamente hacia la trinchera como una unidad organizada semejante a un enjambre…

Fue entonces que sucedió el hecho que desconcertó a los soldados imperiales

-¡retrocedan a la segunda trinchera! ¡Cubran el repliegue y prepárense! ¡Repliéguense!-se escuchó la orden que era repetida por los soldados de mayor rango en el área.

Y es que para su escéptica mirada pudieron ver como de repente aquellos hombres salieron debajo de la tierra pero en lugar de salir hacia ellos para enfrentarles honorablemente de frente y chocar espadas contra ellos estos se dieron la vuelta y huyeron dándole la espalda al enemigo mientras que solo unos pocos hombres siguieron realizando aquella magia que iba bajando sus números…

Perspectiva imperial

Los soldados imperiales veían con ira y vergüenza ajena a aquellos hombres vestidos de verde que le daban la espalda a la lucha y huían despavoridos mientras que solo unos pocos eran los que aun recitaban sus mortales hechizos seguían causándole bajas a sus filas…

Tal acto de cobardía fue en parte recibido con algo de sorpresa, ira e inclusive júbilo ya que demostraba que aquellos hombres vestidos con extrañas ropas verdes estaban emprendiendo la retirada, por lo que aceleraron el paso sin cuidado alguno…

-¡tráiganle al emperador sus cabezas para demostrar a todos los pueblos la supremacía del imperio!-exclamo con fuerza el anciano hombre que guiaba a las fuerzas imperiales al notar su desorganizada retirada- ¡a la carga!

Ante tales palabras los soldados dejaron los escudos y corrieron tras el enemigo sin prudencia por lo que tal acto provoco que más de un hombre cayese en una extraña franja de tierra de alrededor de metro y medio de profundidad y dos de ancho por la cual cayeron varios de los hombres y extrañados notaron un líquido viscoso que causaba un efecto arcoíris ante la luz solar…

-¿Qué demonios es esta peste? –dijo uno de ellos mientras olía el extraño líquido.

-¡¿se orinaron de miedo al vernos y este es su hedor?!-exclamo uno con asco al ver tal oloroso y extraño elemento entre sus dedos que llevo a su nariz- ¿que comen esos miserables…?

-¡por los dioses entro en mi boca!-exclamo uno mientras que escupía y notaba extrañado como su saliva flotaba sobre aquel liquido…

-¿soldados como es ese líquido en el que cayeron?-exclamo extrañado el anciano general desde su caballo a los soldados dentro del agujero…

Pero antes de poder describir tal substancia a detalles los soldados dentro de esta escucharon una explosión en las cercanías producto de una bomba plantada con temporizador previamente colocado pero lo aterrador es que el fuego empezó a recorrer toda aquella extensión de tierra envolviendo en llamas a los hombres quienes trataban con fuerza de salir de ese sitio desesperadamente pero las llamas les seguían a ellos siguiendo el líquido que sus cuerpos mojados seguían desprendiendo hasta consumirles sin importar cuanto hubiesen corrido para salvar su vida traumatizando a más de uno de los soldados presentes…

Si bien tal imagen bajo la moral de los hombres cierto viejo general no se vio impresionado por ello al ver un acto similar tiempo atrás contra ellos mediante el uso de brea por lo que ordeno arrojar tierra sobre las llamas extinguiéndolas en el proceso tras varios minutos… tras confirmar las flamas habían sido apaciguadas prosiguieron su marcha y nuevamente una lluvia de muerte y destrucción ataco a los legionarios provenientes de una nueva trinchera creada por los soldados verdes donde nuevamente retomaron su feroz defensa...

Perspectiva Mexicana

Por otro lado a los mexicanos tales actos les preocupo bastante ya que se esperaba que el muro de fuego les mantuviese acorralados por más tiempo o inclusive les hiciese desistir de su persecución, pero al ver la rápida actuación de sus oficiales se consideró que eran un peligro más que latente y se ordenó a los francotiradores acabar con ellos a la brevedad posible iniciando por ese anciano hombre…

-¡cortémosle la cabeza a esas serpientes! ¡Disparen contra aquellos tipos adornados! ¡Disparen a voluntad!-exclamo rápidamente un sargento al notar el hecho.

Aquel hombre que había combatido en varias batallas en el pasado y estaba preparado para morir en ese sitio peleando hasta la muerte recibió una bala en el costado de su cabeza acabando con su vida en el acto… shockeando a los hombres que recibían sus palabras de inspiración y llenándoles de rabia por tal cobarde manera de acabar con la vida de tan galardonado hombre

-¡sigan disparando debemos de eliminar a todos sus líderes!-exclamo el teniente primero a cargo del sector.- ¡debemos mantener la posición cueste lo que cueste!

La nueva defensa prosiguió disparando para mantener la posición seguido por ciertas descargas de morteros y de los disparos de francotiradores y nidos de ametralladoras enfocándose en las primeras líneas enemigas que seguían adentrándose y ganando terreno.

-¡resistan todo lo que puedan! ¡Debemos detenerles y evitar vuelvan a tener acceso a la puerta!-exclamo uno de los capitanes mientras seguía disparando.

Perspectiva imperial

La muerte sorpresiva de tan emblemático general frente a sus ojos dejo totalmente petrificados a los soldados y a los jóvenes generales que le seguían, la ira e impotencia por aquel acto al ver cómo tan veterano y noble hombre que había caído muerto en cuestión de segundos sin darle oportunidad de siquiera elevar su espada para aceptar un justo desafío o siquiera defenderse ante tal acto tan cobarde lo que demostró lo barbárico que era el enemigo… o esa era la intención en la discusión que le prosiguió

-¡debemos vengar la muerte de nuestro maestro!-reclamo el comandante de dorados cabellos con ira en su mirada -¡debemos aniquilar a esos barbaros ahora mismo!

-¡¿estás loco?! ¡Si le hicieron eso al maestro que podremos hacer nosotros contra ellos!-recrimino su compañero de cabellos plateados ante el sol-¡debemos retirarnos ahora que tenemos aún oportunidad!

-¡debemos aplastarlos con todas las fuerzas de inmediato y demostrarles la superioridad imperial!-exclamo con toda seguridad el primero

-¡ellos ya han eliminado a la mayor parte de nuestras fuerzas como para permitir aniquilen a toda esta legión!-exclamo con sensatez el segundo buscando entrase en razón su compañero.

-¡debemos seguir adelante! –Exclamo el primero otro apuntando a sus tropas-¡ellas podrán con aquellos bárbaros sin honor!

-¡Ellos nos aniquilaran! –exclamo el segundo mientras que apuntaba a la colina de Arnus…

Mientras que ellos proseguían con aquella discusión verbal sobre si retroceder o avanzar ante tan inusual enemigo… los francotiradores mexicanos se enfocaron en ellos dos y al ver el movimiento de sus manos optaron por eliminar la amenaza más relevante que para ironías del conflicto aquel hombre que exigía la retirada inmediata y restructuración de los hombres no tardo en caer producto de otra bala silenciando para siempre los sensatos argumentos de aquel joven cuyos cabellos blanquecinos casi plateados se teñían de color carmesí.

¡Esas bestias! ¡Debemos de traer sus cabezas ante el emperador y las familias de los hombres que aquí fallecieron! ¡Triunfaremos como siempre lo ha hecho el imperio! ¡Avancen y conquisten nuevamente la colina en nombre del emperador!-exclamo con ira el comandante dando órdenes llenas de frustración y rabia a sus hombres.

La ira que este mostraba por la muerte de su amigo y de su mentor fue grande pero le dio la razón a sus hombres para seguir adelante con la lucha cuando ordeno un ataque total hacia aquellos bárbaros y recuperar la colina de Arnus como diese lugar… fueron sus más elocuentes y emotivas palabras antes de que otra bala acabase con él en ese lugar.

Perspectiva mexicana.

El avance de las tropas enemigas prosiguió lento pero fluido por varios minutos apoyados por el fuego de las armas de los soldados, ametralladoras ligeras y pesadas y el esporádico fuego de mortero que se prolongó por más de una hora más aun así el avance imperial era lento pero firme por lo que nuevamente los soldados fueron obligados a retroceder del lugar y abandonar la segunda de tres trincheras defensivas que habían realizado.

-¡repliegue a la última línea de defensa! ¡Cubran el repliegue y preparen las cargas! ¡Debemos prepararnos para resistir en la última trinchera con todo lo que tengamos!-dijo el comandante en el campo al ver la cercanía de los soldados enemigos

En esta ocasión los soldados imperiales tuvieron cuidado de no caer en el foso creado por aquellos hombres pero para su desgracia en vez de combustible que buscase pegarse a su piel para prenderles fuego en esa trinchera se había colocado varias cargas de explosivos por lo que al determinarse era el momento idóneo se detonaron y destrozaron la formación enemiga causando una gran cantidad de fatalidades entre sus filas...

Aun así aquellos hombres al ver frente a ellos a la colina de Arnus y la estructura sagrada de sobre esta ya a la vista decidieron seguir avanzando con todas sus fuerzas y retomar la colina aun si caían en el intento ante la que era la última línea de defensa del enemigo frente a ellos donde cada soldado disparaba su arma hasta quedarse sin munición alguna… lo que era interpretado por estos a que los magos enemigos se quedaban sin energía mágica –mana- y con ello reforzaba la idea de una posible victoria imperial.

-¡sigan disparando cuanto tengan! ¡Preparen bayonetas de ser necesario! ¡No pueden pasar nuevamente hacia la ciudad! ¡Resistan!-se escuchó fuertemente por las bocinas de los vehículos estacionados y preparados para resistir la posición

Los soldados mexicanos disparaban todo lo que tenían a la mano ya sea con sus fusiles de asalto, pistolas que cargaban como armas secundarias e inclusive arrojando granadas contra el enemigo sin mucho éxito realmente al aun mantenerse más de 4,000 soldados enemigos acercándose peligrosamente a su posición de manera firme a pesar de las miles de bajas enemigas que ya tenían… pero sin perder la formación y la intención de seguir adelante.

Los soldados mexicanos pensaron no quedaría más que luchar cuerpo a cuerpo con el enemigo y prepararon las bayonetas, machetes y cuchillos para enfrentarse a aquellos hombres vistiendo armaduras completas de acero, con escudo y espadas así como grandes lanzas maldiciendo en sus adentros de que no existiese algún entrenamiento de esgrima o similar en el entrenamiento militar para enfrentarse a soldados a cuerpo-cuerpo armados con espada y escudo.

-¡señores que la guadalupana nos reciba en su reino que hoy vamos a morir pero nos llevaremos con nosotros a estos animales con nosotros!-Exclamo por los altavoces de su centro de mando el Comandante Conejo mientras que este y la teniente Diana tomaban las armas para unirse a los soldados en la última trinchera…

-Teniente un honor haber combatido a su lado.- dijo La teniente Diana mientras que recargaba su pistola reglamentaria.

-al contrario el honor es todo mío por permitirme estar estos últimos momentos con una belleza como usted- dijo mientras que igualmente preparaba su arma- ¡Señores preparen los explosivos en la puerta de ser necesario! ¡Los demás síganme y eliminemos tres o cuatro cabrones para alivianar a los soldados!

-¡así será…!-dijo la Teniente Diana saliendo junto con varios solados…

-bueno creo será el último aviso –dijo el conejo mientras se dirigía al micrófono- ¡Todos a la última línea de defensa que no podemos permitir esos cabrones vuelvan a repetir lo sucedido en la ciudad de México no mientras podamos ponernos entre ellos y la puerta! ¡Zapadores prepárense para derribar esa cosa de ser necesario y recuerden! ¡Hacemos esto por todos los mexicanos que cuentan con nosotros en la ciudad de México y la nación entera! ¡Viva México cabrones! ¡Demostrémosle de lo que estamos hechos los Mexicanos a estos barbaros!

Las tropas mexicanas motivadas por esas palabras siguieron en su posición disparando todo lo que se tenía hasta que se quedaban sin parque y se preparaban para que el combate cuerpo a cuerpo ante el enemigo que avanzaba confiado en que pronto acabarían con sus vidas… los soldados montaron sus bayonetas armas cortas e inclusive más de uno preparo sus últimas granadas para inmolarse con el enemigo que estaba a escasos metros de distancia… por su parte los legionarios imperiales prepararon las lanzas y gladius en sus manos para vengar a todos los caídos de ese día mientras que el enfrentamiento cuerpo a cuerpo parecía inminente a no más de 150 metros de distancia

Cuando todo parecía se resolvería a un combate cuerpo a cuerpo y ambos comandantes se preparaban para dar la carga final a sus hombres algo inesperado sucedió…

Perspectiva imperial…

Pasado del Medio día

Perspectiva de Darius un simple soldado imperial…

La victoria y la gloria estaba al alcance de la mano, el enemigo ya se había quedado sin mana y sus ataque mágicos habían cesado casi por completo, las pocas bestias con apariencia metálicas a su servicio parecía se habían asustado de su llegada ya que habían dejado de lanzar ataques también además de que más de uno que otro mago había cambiado su magia a bolas de fuego que causaban una gran cantidad de muertes y conmoción pero a costa de lo que parecía ser consumir por completo su mana a cambio por eso no sería suficiente para detener a las honorables tropas al servicio del emperador…

Cada paso que daba la formación los acercaba a su especialidad el combate cercano y las lanzas ya se preparaban para arrasar con la formaciones enemigas que parecían preparar una inútil resistencia final con lo que parecían ser dagas que habían pegado a sus báculos…

Esta era a la vista de aquellos robustos hombres una victoria sencilla al ver cómo incluso parecía haber mujeres entre sus filas demostrando con ello la desesperación del enemigo…Oh así debería haber sido la situación si no fuese por que en verdad los dioses parecían haber abandonado al glorioso imperio…

Y es que cuando a escasos metros se encontraban aquellos hombres vestidos de verde listos para sentir el filo de las lanzas imperiales y de ser desgarrados por las espadas desde la puerta de Arnus nuevas bestias mecanizadas surgieron listas para devorar la última esperanza de nuestra armada imperial…

Una a una estas bestias salían por la sagrada puerta mientras que rugían muerte y destrucción que arrasaban con nuestros hombres no solo aquella magia similar hacia los soldados desbaratando la formación que había avanzado ya tanto tiempo de manera uniforme, sobre las tropas imperiales y por si fuera poco otras de gran tamaño surgieron tras estas bestias las cuales de su vientre expulsaban a más soldados enemigos quienes de inmediato se acercaron a sus compañeros mientras que por medio de una magia sombría parecían ir supliéndoles del mana agotado por lo que de inmediato reanudaron el ataque con una ferocidad impresionante con mayor cantidad de hombres, magos, bestias y demás seres que seguían saliendo de aquella oscura puerta sin parecer querer detenerse…

Frente a los invasores delante de la puerta resaltaba una bestia que escupía fuego y con ello elevaba la moral de las tropas enemigas tras de sí mientras que de nuestra parte acababa con la moral que apenas se había levantado a escasos minutos… seguido de la lluvia de magia arcana que aniquilaba a los últimos soldados imperiales uno a uno aun si estos se preparaban para retirarse….

Al final no tuvimos mayor opción que la gloriosa armada imperial huyese en desbandada pero aun así la arcana magia siguió acechándonos en la retirada y con menos de 1,030 individuos cuando habían ido con más de 30,000 hombres y 10,000 bestias a aquella colina esa mañana…

No sabíamos cómo explicaríamos las cosas al senado y al emperador pero había una cosa que debíamos dejar en claro… ellos no eran unos bárbaros cualquiera sino un verdadero peligro para el imperio.

Perspectiva mexicana.

General de Brigada Valle.

¡Avancen y persíganlos hasta que dejen el perímetro! ¡Auxilien a los heridos y de ser necesario llévenlos cerca de la puerta a la espera de las unidades médicas! ¡y ordénenles que aumenten su paso! –Exclamaba el ahora General de Brigada mientras que daba indicaciones a las tropas que arribaban y fortalecían las defensas de la puerta-

-¡Coronel valle! –Dijo con gran alegría su Teniente mientras que se acercaba al vehículo DN-V Búfalo modificado- ¡pensamos que no llegarían a tiempo tras este mes!

\- ¡¿Cómo logro se enviasen tantos refuerzos?! –Dijo el Comandante Conejo impresionado- pareciese se trajo consigo el desfile de septiembre aunque no es que me queje

-¿de qué hablas Diana? Y en efecto conejo esta ante lo que desfilo hace unas horas ante el presidente y demás ciudadanos en el zócalo… -dijo hacia ellos pero de inmediato cambio su perspectiva hacia algunos vehículos que seguían saliendo de la puerta- ¡movilicen los vehículos ligeros y persigan a aquellos soldados en retirada! ¡No se detengan hasta que podamos garantizar no vean la colina a simple vista! –exclamo hacia unas unidades de su propio regimiento de caballería.

-¿acaso cambiaron la fecha del desfile? –Pregunto extrañada Diana- aunque no me sorprende cambiasen la fecha a un mes de la tragedia de ciudad de México eh de decir que me parece algo macabro…

De seguro esos priistas lo hicieron para levantar el ánimo o algo pero me duele admitir que les estaré agradecido a esos pendejos incluyendo a nuestro señor presidente-dijo el Conejo suspirando- si no hubieses llegado valle no sé qué sería de nosotros…

-si ya vi que por poco y perdemos a las tropas que deje hace una semana en este sitio… -dijo preocupado pero confundido- ahora quiero que ustedes dos me expliquen ¿Por qué dicen que llevan un mes en este sitio?

El conejo y la teniente diana se miraron extrañados entre ellos

-Señor usted nos dejó hace dos semanas… ¿lo recuerda?-dijo la Teniente con algo de duda y molestia en sus palabras.

-no es claro que yo deje este sitio el día 7 de septiembre si mas no recuerdo y eh regresado hoy 16 con ustedes… -dijo extrañado el señor General Valle.

-señor con todo respeto hoy estamos a primero de agosto por lo que es obvio considerar que paso más de una semana desde su partida…-dijo Diana calmadamente.

-eso es imposible nosotros venimos justo del desfile del día 16 de septiembre puede preguntarle a cualquiera de los solados que están conmigo–dijo extrañado valle

-señor le confirmamos que las tropas enemigas se han retirado sus armas y armaduras para seguir su escape pero están en faldas de la colina ¿seguimos con la persecución?-se escuchó por el radio la comunicación

-no déjenles ir… creo tenemos un mayor problema entre manos aquí mismo….-exclamo preocupado el anciano hombre

Con ello se dio por finalizada la segunda batalla por la colina de Arnus que acabo en una nueva derrota para las fuerzas imperiales…

Posteriormente los eruditos discutirían seriamente si aquella batalla o la que le prosiguió fue el punto de inflexión que cambio la historia del imperio por todo los problemas económico-político-social y militar que le prosiguieron… Aunque todos ellos concordaron en una cuestión y es que esa batalla hizo que las fuerzas mexicanas que serían mejor conocidos entre la gente como aquel ejercito conformado por los hombres de verde e imperiales s se reconocieron mutuamente como una amenaza importante mutuamente.


End file.
